When Souls Cry Out, Demons Answer the Call
by Chibi Ally
Summary: Sex, torture, pain, heartache. These are not the things one would expect to endure with their parents, but that is just what these three nobles have to put up with for if they don't they will inherit nothing when they grow up. Ciel is the leader of this fight, but how can he win a fight against his father Vincent who taught him everything he knows. Pairs:SebXCeil PaulXLiz ClauXAlo
1. Intro

**Children are to be seen and not heard. They are a status symbol, property of their parents to do with as they please. When your parents are this powerful you will...obey. When your children have demon servants you could...die... This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them.**

* * *

Blood Red. Blush Pink. Cerulean Blue. Three separate rings that bore the same meaning…enslavement, bound to their names, and to their parents. Children who can't bear to let them down, or allow their name to fall to ruin continue to be abused and tortured. What could alleviate the pain of such tortured souls? … Demons…

* * *

Maylene opened the carriage door bowing as a man in an expensive suit stepped down from the carriage. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes, gloved hands. He was indeed important. He own nearly all the transportation companies under the Queen's rule. No one bought a train ticket or a carriage without their name being in it somewhere. Not to mention his status by birth put him quite high up on the food chain in the aristocracy under Queen Victoria.

Standing at the entrance to the mansion they had arrived it were three people. Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive. The Queen's own private elite force resided in this one family. Not to mention they dabbled in companies. Toys and candies all sold under the Phantomhive name. Though they concerned themselves with more underhanded dealings than just this. They also had dealings in pharmaceutical drugs as well as drugs for pleasure.

"Lord Harold," Lady Rachel said smiling holding out her hand which Lord Harold kissed softly.

"My deepest apologies for being late," he said after kissing her hand humbly before turning to Vincent. "Up for a game of pool later Lord Vincent?"

"I doubt my bride would permit me to stay up so late," Vincent said smiling at his wife.

"Oh," she smiled tapping his chest lightly while grinning from ear to ear.

"I daresay, your son gets handsomer every time I see him," Lady Rachel asked softly turning to the boy at Lord Harold's right side.

"He is becoming quite the accomplished young man indeed, I am quite pleased with him," he said softly brushing his fingers down his arm briefly. It was all Alois could do to hide his shudder. He wore a purple suite with a bow tie, shorts, thigh high stockings a red ring on his forefinger… His eyes remained on the ground.

"We are quite blessed to have been given such wonderful sons indeed," Lord Vincent said nodding. "By all means go and enjoy the banquet. We shall be in shortly."

With that Lord Trancy and his son entered the party just as another plush carriage emerged from up over the hill.

"Here she is now," Vincent muttered to his wife as the carriage came pulled up.

Maylene opened the door once again bowing. The Marchioness Frances Middleford stepped down from the carriage wearing a pair of pants and a pink tail coat with her hair pulled tight into a bun. In one hand she held a riding crop firmly, and she walked up to the Lords standing at their doorway. A young girl on her heels. She was a major figure in the textile industry having designed gowns for the Queen herself. Aside from this the Middleford's also ran a successful string of restaurants as well as weaponry facilities. The Queen's army received most of their weapons from the Middleford metal smiths.

"Marchionees," Lord Vincent said taking her hand and kissing it softly. "You look wonderful my Lady."

"Of course, would you expect anything less?" she said smiling.

"Oh I just adore this gown," Rachel said looking to her young daughter who wore a red gown, with pink bows and flowers. On her gloved hand she wore a pink ring on her middle finger. Her makeup done perfectly, her hair in large curls, her eyes adverted determinedly at the ground.

"I picked this gown up in London especially for her. Though I do think pink suits her better…" she said straightening out the bow in her hair.

"Oh, but green would bring out Elizabeth's eyes much more," Rachel pointed out. The two women fawned over the girl, though she might as well have been a mannequin the way they spoke about her.

"It seems we are all present now," Vincent said. "Let us adjourn to the party inside."

Parties were a way for men and women of status to show off their wealth, and wealth included their children. They took pleasure in talking up their own children while secretly putting down others. So comments similar to these were heard:

"My Ciel can speak three languages. Just how many can little Elizabeth speak?"

"I heard your son was having a hard time with the violin, my son Alois has already mastered the piano. Perhaps he could tutor him sometime…"

"My young Elizabeth is going to study in France this summer; it's an elite private school. Very difficult to get into however she was accepted. I'm sure young Alois could apply if he thinks he can keep up with the rigorous study schedule of course…"

All the while the children stood beside their parents stone faced, while being praised or insulted accordingly, during which time they only responded to direct questions. The life a child in such a society was not an easy one.

But these days paled in comparison to the tortures of night…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. It's bedtime now. ...**


	2. Tortures of Night

**Children are to be seen and not heard. They are a status symbol, property of their parents to do with as they please. When your parents are this powerful you will...obey. When your children have demon servants you could...die... This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them.**

* * *

After the party concluded, a few select guests stayed after for tea, and game of pool. It didn't take long before the billiard room was filled with cigar smoke and a mixed smell of tea and alcohol.

The room was large and painted in dark colors. The billiard table was in the center of the room with plush seats surrounding it. Vincent was leaning against a nearby pillar, with Alois and Ciel seated in plush sofa's along the wall. Lady Rachel, Madame Red, and Marchioness Frances were upstairs discussing girl business, or at least that's how his mother put it. Elizabeth had been instructed to remain with them, and due to an unfortunate set of circumstances found herself seated on Lord Trancy's lap looking absolutely horrified, his hand under her dress.

"What's the matter Ciel? Jealous?" Lord Trancy asked glaring over at him, for Ciel's eyes were narrowed and fixed on him avidly.

Jealousy was not it. It was anger at the fact that _his_ fiancé was on Lord Trancy's lap.

"Hah, ugh…no," Elizabeth whined.

"Quiet," the Lord snapped nudging the back of her head.

"Are you going to pass again young Earl?" Lau asked from across the room.

"No," Ciel said getting to his feet walking over to the pool table.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were getting too scared to play with adults," Lord Trancy said glaring.

"Ci…el…" she gasped lightly watching him walk passed her tears in the corner of her eyes... He did not look at her but glared at Lord Trancy before turning to the table and sitting on the edge so he could line up his shot.

He let the pool stick balance against his ring, lined up the shot, and took it.

"He got them all in one shot!" Lord Trancy gasped shocked.

"Don't underestimate me Lord," Ciel said turning back to him his blue eyes…scorching . A hand clamped on his upper arm dragging him off to the side of the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ciel!" his father spat furiously. "You win when I tell you to win, and you sure as hell know better than to win against a guest of our manor."

He released his arm furiously turning to Lord Trancy, he placed a hand over his heart. "I am thoroughly ashamed Lord Harold. My son has informed me that he cheated."

"Tsk," Ciel spat quietly to himself in disgust.

"My, well he owes me an apology I think. Come here Ciel," he said opening his arms allowing Elizabeth to get up. She went back over to the wall where Alois was seated and sat down looking as though she was about to start crying.

"Ciel!" his father snapped.

Ciel handed his pool stick to Grell (Madame Red's servant) before walking over to Lord Trancy and bowing slightly. "My deepest apologies Lord Harold, I cheated…"

"How can I not forgive you when you're bowed so humbly before me," he said. "Here sit down on my lap."

His eyes twitched in annoyance, and Lord Harold's eyes narrowed. "That is unless little Lizzy would like to come back over…"

Ciel's eyes widened slightly at this concept and he heard his young fiancé let out a barely audible whimper. Sighing he sat down.

"I believe Ciel should be excluded from this next game as punishment for cheating…"

"Very well," Lord Vincent said smiling. "He will sit out. Shall we play again?"

* * *

The night concluded and the Phantomhive guests prepared to leave.

"I had an absolutely wonderful time dear sister, we really can't wait so long to get together again," Madame Red laughed hugging her close. When she turned back she turned to Grell, "Come along. We're leaving."

"Until then, I believe the Middlefords are holding our next little get-together. I hope you'll come," Lady Rachel said smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said turning to Ciel. "Until later nephew, be good to your mother now."

"I will," Ciel said softly.

With that Madame Red and Grell climbed into their carriage heading off on their way.

"Well it was indeed fun," Lau said walking up to Vincent, his arm around Ranmao's waist.

"Until next time then," Vincent said shaking his hand.

"Oh I almost forgot," he said reaching in his sleeve he pulled out a package. "A new present for you and your son Lord Phantomhive."

"Is there more of…"

"Oh yes, there is plenty of that in there as well for when little Ciel gets out of hand."

"Good," Lord Vincent placed the package in his pocket.

Ranmao and Lau climbed into their carriage departing as well.

"What a wonderful time!" Lord Trancy exclaimed. "I can't wait for your next event; the Phantomhives really are the Kings in such an area."

Frances Middldeford looked cross upon hearing his explanation. She pulled on her overcoat walking over to the Phantomhives not looking too please. "Well, until _my_ party then…" she said smiling at Lord Phantomhive and his wife before climbing into her carriage. Elizabeth took the her mother's sour mood as a good distraction to pull Ciel away from his parents.

"Ciel, I know you didn't cheat…" she said softly.

"Don't be fooled Elizabeth, they know I didn't cheat either," he said with a sideways glance at his father.

"Boo!"

"AHH!" Elizabeth gasped spinning around.

Alois laughed.

"Would you stop teasing her!" Ciel snapped as Elizabeth clung to his arm.

"Why? It's funny," he said. "She's too easy."

"Alois! Hurry up, we have to get back," his father called.

"Eh... great… Father seems drunk…" he sighed. "I'm not going to sleep tonight…"

"Be careful," Elizabeth said.

"You too," he said heading off after his father.

"ELIZABETH! How long are you going to take with your goodbyes!" her mother snapped.

"Ah, sorry," she said running a few steps before stopping. She turned back. "Thank you for the wonderful time, I hope we can do it again very soon."

She curtsied before rushing into her mother's carriage.

* * *

"That cheeky little ass…" her mother snapped as soon as they were back in the safety of their mansion. "Did you hear the way he talked about the Phantomhive party!"

"Yes."

"How dare he insult me like that! Lord Trancy that horrible—"

"He wasn't insulting _you_," she said in a tone that stated a fact...

CRACK!

The Marchioness backhanded her daughter with the strength of a man, and she fell to the ground. "Do not correct me. I think I would know better than you would!"

"I'm sorry," she said sitting up weakly.

"Don't attempt to understand what goes on in the lives of adults Elizabeth it's none of your business," she spat. "Now get up, don't act so weak Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth climbed to her feet holding back tears it wasn't worth her life to let fall. "Let's see, we are the ones to hold the next formal gathering. We'll have to invite twice as many guests, and of course you'll need a new gown for the occasion."

Being the daughter of a woman who made gowns for a living, she couldn't be seen in the same dress twice…

"Now…about what happened in the billiard room…" she said her eyes narrowing.

"Uh…well…" she said sighing…

"What is this I hear about you back talking Lord Trancy?" she said taking a seat in the main living room. She crossed her legs and held her riding crop firmly so the leather screeched at the slightest movement of her fingers.

"I…um…I wasn't…"

"Tsk, you're pathetic. No wonder he sought to insult me, when my own daughter is back talking him… How could you disgrace our name so?"

"Mama, I'm sorry I…"

CRACK!

Her mother lammed the riding crop into the coffee tabled beside her seat causing Elizabeth to jump. She glared...

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to refer to me so informally, Liliah!" she barked turning to the family maid. "Tie her to the post, I'll have to reteach her manners."

"Yes my Lady," she said.

"Mother I'm sorry…I…"

Her mother had already left to grab her whip.

* * *

"Ugh, I am so embarrassed. How could you insult our guest like that Ciel!"

"All I did was beat him in a game…" Ciel snapped quite upset that they were more concerned with what he did than what Lord Trancy had been doing to Elizabeth.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Vincent snapped. Safely back in their manor with only their servants to hear them Vincent and Rachel were allowed to speak freely.

"I'm sorry," he said though he wasn't really…

"Who knows what kind of rumors Lord Harold will be spreading to smear my name now," Vincent sighed placing his hand to his head.

"Sorry, it will not happen again."

"Of course it won't," Vincent snapped reaching into his pocket. "Maylene!"

"Ugh, yes Lord Phantomhive," she said.

"Take this package two my study, inside there are some yellow envelopes. Take one and mix the powder in side with a shot liquor. Tie his hands and have him drink it before bed tonight," he said.

"Uh…yes Lord," she said nervously hating when Lord Vincent asked her to do things like this. She did not enjoy hurting the young Earl.

"Until then go practice your violin," he ordered.

Ciel turned heading towards the music room. Back to that again. The more he was forced to play it, the more he found he hated music...

"What do you say Ciel!" Vincent snapped.

Sighing Ciel turned back, "Consider it done."

Ciel disappeared around the counter.

"What are we going to do with him?" Lady Rachel sighed removing her earrings and laying them on the shelf she stood beside.

"He is probably just going through a rebellious faze," Lord Vincent said shrugging. "I'll get him straightened out do not concern yourself…"

* * *

"Alois!" his father barked furiously. His face flushed from his inebriated state. "Where are you!"

Alois kept as still as possible hiding below the main steps of the manor, he even tried to hold his breath so his breathing wouldn't be heard.

"There you are," said one of the servants looking down at him. "Come along your father is calling you."

"Elliot please, if you don't tell my father where I'm at I'll give you my chain watch. It's real gold."

"Come now, Alois, your father will be cross. Come out from there…" their servant said grabbing hold of his ankle dragging him out into the corridor.

"No let me go," Alois complained kicking at him.

"There he is, you found him Elliot," Lord Trancy said smiling. "You were supposed to be upstairs a half hour ago."

Alois sighed standing up. "I was on my way…"

"Good. Elliot make sure he doesn't get lost this time, and put him in that kimono I like so much…" his father said.

"Understood," Elliot said smiling. "Come along Alois."

"…right…"

* * *

The final scream of the night pierced the air at the Middleford manor. Elizabeth was on her knee her arms wrapped around the post as though she had hugged it, and that's where they were tied. The curls had long sence fell out of her hair and poured in blonde strands down her shoulders. She was dressed in one of her white night gowns the back drenched in blood from the gashes her mother's whip had made.

"Let that be a lesson to you Elizabeth," her mother said carelessly. "You can stay here tonight and mull it over… In the morning I expect an apology."

She gasped softly before her lips split into a grim smile, "Yes, good night mother."

Frances stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "Goodnight Elizabeth," she muttered softly before leaving the room.

The smiled faltered, and fell into a fit of sobs.

"I can't…" she cried softly to herself.

* * *

Ciel gasped pulling at the rope that bound his hands and ankles together. His temperature rising. It was already starting, and the drug hadn't been in his system more than a few seconds.

"This kind is more potent than the last I see," Vincent sighed. "And its effects start almost instantaneously… Too much of this can drive one mad Ciel… so I do hope you don't upset me too often."

He walked over to the door. "I gave you enough so the effects should last only five hours. The next time you decided to misbehave I'll give you the full dose which lasts ten. Apologize to your mother in the morning for your rudeness…"

Ciel's breathing had already picked up pace, but he managed one last sentence, "Have a good night then… Father."

"…"

With that Vincent Phantomhive closed the door leaving his son to his hell…

Ciel closed his eyes trying to put his thoughts elsewhere. "I won't…" he whispered…

* * *

Alois sat up sore as hell, and extremely tired. But he wasn't about to sleep in the same room. He pried himself from the covered and put his robe on walking over to the door. Alois smiled a classic smile which he was well known for, saying, "Sweet dreams, Father," before opening the door and heading down the hall to his room. Alois returned to his bed, ashamed and utterly humiliated. He laid awake the entire night. Just…thinking…

Alois sighed lying on his bed. He clenched his fist, "I'll never…"

* * *

They all loathed their parents, and yet still loved them at the same time. But they would get what was coming to them, and that promise alone sustained them. Someday, they would be the heads of their households, and when their name was whispered on the streets not a single thought would be given to the parents who had once claimed those names as their own… It would only be them…

Achieving such a feat was another matter altogether, as nothing could be done about it now. Not at their age. Little did they know such a feat could not be accomplished without help, and help arrived the following day…in the form of… servants…

* * *

**Why must I always post so late at night? Sleepy time…**


	3. Elite Servants

**Children are to be seen and not heard. They are a status symbol, property of their parents to do with as they please. When your parents are this powerful you will...obey. When your children have demon servants you could...die... This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them.**

* * *

Breakfast the following morning was quite a silent affair in the Phantomhive mannor. The servants stood off to the side of the breakfast table. No one was daring to say anything as Lord Vincent looked rather upset this morning.

"… Jack the Ripper…" his father said reading the paper. "The cops have had next to no luck in catching him."

"The Queen must be quite upset," Rachel said looking down at her plate. "Has…has she asked you to interfere yet?"

"As of yet, no she has not," Vincent sighed. "I fear she may request my assistance too late…"

After being drugged the night before he found himself horribly tired and lacking his appetite. He wished he could just go upstairs to bed and get the sleep he had been robbed of last night.

"Ciel," his father snapped. "You mother is having a small gathering with some ladies of the court this afternoon and she has requested you play your violin for them, and don't forget we'll be doing treatments tonight so make sure you finish your work with your tutor early so he does not keep you after."

"Consider it done," Ciel said softly not looking up from his plate.

"They'll be here shortly…" Rachel said. "As soon as you're done eating please go practice for a little before you perform for us."

"Yes mother," Ciel said getting to his feet.

"Oh, Ciel honey you can finish eating…"

"I'm not hungry," he said before heading for the music room.

* * *

Trying to sleep with your arms tied to a post was about as impossible as sleeping on a bed of nails, Her eyes had been closed and her forehead had been resting on the post when she felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly.

"You mother has requested I come and collect you," the family servant said softly before freeing her from her bonds and escorting her down to her room where she was dressed for the day and sent off to breakfast.

"Good morning Mother," Elizabeth said taking a seat at the table. Sitting so her back wasn't touching the back of the chair. It had hurt enough when their servant put her corset on for her, and now the light silk of the dress she wore felt near as bad as sandpaper on her back…

"Good morning Elizabeth," she said softly. "We'll be taking a visit to our factory in London this afternoon, and when we get back you have—"

*Ching**Ching* *Ching*

"…Get that already," her mother called to the nearest servant who hurried off to answer the door.

Elizabeth tried to listen in, but she couldn't hear anything. The servant returned but a moment later holding a piece of paper.

"Um… my Lady, it's a message…"

"From who?" she asked dully.

"Uh…her majesty."

"What!"

Elizabeth looked up shocked. Their family did not get direct letters from the Queen herself!

Immediately her mother got to her feet and took the letter, she started to walk into the study. Elizabeth jumped to her feet as well. She wanted to know what the letter said!

"Pardon me," said a voice at the entrance to the kitchen. "My apologies for just walking in, but air outside is rather chilly today."

"Who are you?" her mother asked suspiciously.

"Paula Shawtrice milady," she said curtsying softly. "My presence here is explained in the letter. Please take the time to read it, and after, you may ask me any questions you desire."

* * *

"Wake up!" snapped a voice by his ear. "Wake up you foolish!"

Alois opened his eyes staring around his room. "Eh? Elliot what is it?"

"Your father is furious, now get up and get to his room right away…"

"But…"

"Now!" Elliot snapped ripping the covers off him. Alois got up still wearing his robe from last night, and went to his father's room. However he hadn't rushed. Whether or not he showed up in a few seconds or a few minutes made no difference. His father would still be just as angry.

"You…wanted to see me?" Alois asked timidly walking into the room closing the door behind him.

"Why weren't you here when I woke up?" he snapped.

"I…well…"

"You are not allowed to leave until I have dismissed you, and I do believe I hadn't!" his father snapped.

"You had passed out… So I thought it was okay…" Alois said shakily.

"I will tell you from now on. Understand?" he snapped walking over to him.

Alois was looking off to the side… he said nothing, which infuriated his father who clasped his hand around Alois's neck. "I asked if you understood me!"

Alois nodded finding his ability to speak shattered. Still grasping his throat firmly his father walked him over and threw him down on it pinning him there by his neck. Alois knew how much his father hated when you fight back, so he let his arms fall to his side until his father had calmed down enough to release him.

Alois laid gasping staring up at him. Lord Harold smiled suddenly allowing his fingers to run down Alois' throat to his chest. He shivered, "Father please don't it's not even night, the servants will hear."

Not that the servants didn't already know mind.

"What does it matter to me if it's night or not?" his father asked slowly leaning over top of him…

* * *

The music seemed to echo around them bouncing off the walls before gliding back through the ears of the women listening. It truly was beautifully played. Lady Rachel sipped the tea cup in her hand soaking up the sound as if it were sunlight.

When the song concluded the women around the table stared in awe at the young child who produced such a sound…

"That was absolutely beautiful," Lady Cornelia gasped.

"It was indeed good," Lord Phantomhive said stepping out onto the porch. "However my son is a Phantomhive. Good isn't good enough for us."

"Dear Lord Phantomhive," Cornelia said smiling. "That is one of my favorite songs, and I did not hear a single mistake. It was played perfectly…"

"Thank you for the compliment Lady Cornelia, but I need quite a bit of practices still…" Ciel said bowing to them. "If you'll excuse me…"

He turned heading back into the house.

"Please enjoy your get-together ladies," Lord Vincent said bowing before following his son.

"Next time," he said as he bypassed his son. "Don't leave until someone dismisses you."

"…Yes father," Ciel said softly.

"Put the violin away and meet me outside," he said. Ciell left immediately to do as he was told.

Lord Vincent turned about to head upstairs when he heard a knock at the door. He stopped turning back. "Maylene!" he called. "The door."

"I got it Sir," she said walking over to the door, she opened it.

There stood a man in a trench coat, and hat. He seemed to be a peasant, so naturally Ciel's father didn't seem keen to take too much interest in him, as was evident when he sighed upon seeing the state of the man's coat.

"Hello Miss," he said removing his hat revealing black hair. "I am here to speak with Lord Vincent Phantomhive."

"Who may I say is here to see him?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

She turned, "Sir, a—"

"Yes yes," Vincent said dully. "I heared, thank you."

Vincent walked over to the door putting on airs as well as a smile. "What can I do for you?"

This man, the one known as Sebastian took off his hat smiling widely. Ciel scoffed silently to himself. He did not trust people who smiled too much. The two immediately began discussing whatever reason had brought the man here. Ceil didn't stay, his father would surely be upset with him if he eavesdropped, or even seemed to. Ciel went to the music room a put his violin back in its case. It had been his mother's idea that he learn to play, so from the time he was five years old he had been practicing. It was one of the reasons he had perfect pitch now. So, his playing was better than most who had studied for just as long as he had, and some even more. But that wasn't good enough in Vincent's mind. No… until Ciel wrote a symphony that floored any and all of Mozart's works, he would certainly not be satisfied. Honestly, Ciel didn't care…

He went back to where his father and the stranger were discussing their matters. When he found they weren't done Ciel made to sneak upstairs unnoticed in hopes of catching a moments of sleep before his father and him went to town. Though that idea was shot down was soon as he heard, "Ciel, come here for a moment."

Letting out an inaudible sigh he turned walking over to his father. "Yes Sir?"

"Sit," Vincent said indicating the spot on the sofa to the right side of him. Ciel sat. "This man is known as an elite servant. He is going to be working here as our head butler."

"…" Ciel hadn't reacted to the news.

"Well if that didn't interest you, perhaps you would like to know he was sent here on orders from the Queen herself… " Vincent said.

Ciel's eyes widened slightly at that, and darted in the man's direction. _Ever smiling_…

"The Queen has been starting a new decree that all households of nobility have an elite servant in their residence. This is a program she set in place quite a few years ago, but has only put into action quite recently. All members of nobility will one day have at their command an Elite Servant, as an elite, I can perform any task. Including but not limited to, cleaning, cooking, watch dog, assassin… This program is still quite new so she has only selected three of her most treasured noble families to take on an elite servant such as myself."

"Extraordinary isn't he?" Lord Phantomhive said. "Apparently he has been raised since infancy to be the perfect servant to our family."

"…"

"I can also perform the tasks of a tutor for your son Lord Phantomhive," Sebastian said respectfully. "That is if you'd rather not have a tutor for each subject."

"You can teach my son anything?" Lord Phantomhive said.

"Anything in this world," Sebastian explained.

"Wonderful, so how much do we pay you?" Lord Phantomhive asked.

"Absolutely nothing... Serving you has been my life's goal, and as such I work only for the honor of her majesty," Sebastian's smile was getting wider.

"Wonderful you can start today then," Lord Phantomhive said getting to his feet. "This is my son C—"

"Ciel Phantomhive," he finished. "Forgive me, but there is no need for introductions. I have been well informed on all the residents of this house."

"Well, then… How about you prepare us dinner?" he said. "Give Bard the day off…"

"Very well," Sebastian said removing his coat revealing a rather expensive butler uniform that was perfectly pressed. "Then if you'll excuse me Lord Phantomhive."

He bowed to him, and then turning to Ciel, he bowed to him too. "Bocchan," he said softly.

Ciel noticed however, that he held the bow slightly longer for him than he had his father. Lord Vincent appeared not to have noticed…

* * *

"Elite Servant?" Elizabeth's mother said softly after reading through the letter twice. "So she sent you to come work for us?"

"Yes indeed, and if you desire to be a governess to the young Elizabeth," Paula said smiling brightly.

"…I see…" her mother said fanning herself slightly. "Well, if you were sent by her highness I clearly cannot turn you away. However my daughter does not require a governess."

"Oh, she has one already. I would love meet her."

"No," he mother snapped. "She doesn't need one so she doesn't have one."

"Oh…" Paula said her eyes narrowing slightly. "That is a shame…"

Elizabeth casted a sideways glance at her mother, knowing just how upset she was getting. "Shame?"

"Indeed, a woman is not worth her salt that has not been brought up with a proper governess. All the young ladies of nobility seem to have one… I do so hope no one will look down upon the young Elizabeth for her lack of one…"

"All you say?"

"Yes," Paula chimed. "However, she seems quite capable even with the lack of—"

"I think it would be a fine idea for you to be Elizabeth's new governess," her mother said smugly.

Elizabeth smiled, "Really!"

"Hush Elizabeth, keep your composure," her mother snapped.

"Yes Mother," she said turning to the floor.

"I am very honored," Paula said smiling inclining her head…

* * *

Alois had decided to go outside that afternoon and skip his History lesson. It was too beautiful a day to not want to be outside. Sure it was a little cold… but what did that matter?

Alois climbed up one of the taller trees on their property to the highest branch that would hold his weight and sat up there for well over an hour. It was beautiful up here. The birds and the sun… it was so nice and calm…it could…very easily…make one…fall…a…sleep…

Alois opened his eyes when he had leaned slightly off balance. The first thing he noticed was he was still up in the tree where he had fallen asleep. The second thing he noticed was that he was falling!

"Wha AH! Alois tried to grab onto a nearby branch but he had missed. Falling farther and farther… he closed his eyes when he saw the ground getting close.

Only he didn't feel the impact of his flesh and bone colliding with the hard earth below, but rather a pair of arms holding him. He opened his eyes to find a man standing there with golden eyes holding him bridal style. "Ugh… Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere," he answered setting Alois on his feet. "Can you direct me to the Trancy estate?"

"…I'm a Trancy sure! Of course I can!" he said triumphantly grabbing Claude's hand. "Follow me!"

A short trop up to the manor later and Alois burst into his father's office smiling. "I found a lost little pet can I keep him?" he joked. Actually having no clue that Claude was here on the Queens orders or that he was an elite servant come to live with them…

As his father did not like to discuss business with Alois present he shooed him from the room.

Alois sat for twenty minutes on the step outside his father's office wanting to know who the handsome new stranger was and what he wanted. When the door opened Claude and his father stepped out.

"Son, this is ClaudeFaustus, and he as of today is our newest Trancy servant…"

"…"

* * *

Ciel did not see Sebastian the rest of the day, and his father fired the tutor when he came to the door explaining how Sebastian having been brought here by the queen would make a much better tutor for his…only…son.

Though he did not have lessons that day because of it, and he had followed his father into the basement where his father mixed the latest drug he wanted tested into a vial.

"Drink this," his father ordered handing him the glass. "It is a small dosage so it should only last ten minutes or so. I will not tell you what is does as always for fear of creating bias. Drink…"

Ciel looked down at the liquid and taking a deep breath he drank it in one gulp. Almost instantly his body seemed to become warm as if he had a small fever. He felt his heart rate speeding up.

Lord Vincent watched him occasionally taking notes. "You should be feeling something by now describe it."

Ciel was slightly out of breath and so far all he had been doing was standing there… "My heart rate…has increased. My temperatures gone up…I…" he sighed. He clothes seemed to be making his flesh ache like when you have a really bad sunburn.

"It's an aphrodisiac drug, specializing in increasing sensual perception," his father explained turning over to the desk to write something down.

"Ngh," Ciel fell to his knees finding standing extremely hard right then.

"It works similarly to the drug I give you during your punishments. They both increase temperature and heart rate. Only the drug I give you then creates pain rather than pleasure whereas this one does the latter."

Ciel found himself shaking, desiring nothing more than to take his clothes off as they hurt his skin, and he felt a desire to do other things far too shameful to think about, but to do either in front of his father was out of the question.

As the night progressed Ciel tested no less than four more drugs for his father. All of which were at a very low dose so the effects of each lasted only about ten minutes. One had induced paralysis without loss of sensation. One made you tipsy as though you had been drinking all night. One had taken his ability to speak away, and the last was supposed to have made Ciel go insane for the briefest of moments but for some reason that one had had no effect on him.

His father was just about to give him yet another one when there was a knock on the door and Sebastian walked in.

"Pardon the intrusion but it is the young master's bedtime I believe," Sebastian said eyeing the seen smiling.

"What are you doing here! No one is allowed down here without my permission now get out!" Lord Vincent snapped.

"My apologies, I did not get the memo…" Sebastian said. "However, it is quite important for the young master to get his rest."

"Tsk," he scoffed. "Fine then. Ciel go with Sebastian. I'll clean this up."

Ciel stood up from the chair he had found himself in after collapsing so many times. He turned following Sebastian from his father's secret room…

* * *

"This is my room," Elizabeth said rushing into her room and pointing out the different things in it. It was pink with many stuffed animals about everywhere. Much of them from the Funtum company. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Indeed, " she said smiling softly at the young girl.

"I guess we shall have to decide where you'll sleep… My mother is permitting me to decide. We have so many spare bedrooms. What floor would you like to be on?" Elizabeth asked.

"This one would be good," Paula answered.

"Oh, let's see. Down the hall there is an empty room… and—" she was cut off by Paula suddenly walking up beside her.

"What spare room is closest to this one?" she asked her gloved hand touching her cheek softly.

"Oh… um, there is an empty one just to the right of mine," she said.

"Good, then that is the one I want," Paula smiled. Nervously Elizabeth turned away walking over to one of the Funtum Peter Rabbit dolls on her shelf.

"This is one of the animals made at Ciel's father's company," she explained and then it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, you haven't met him have you? Ciel is—"

"Your fiancé. Oh yes, I know all about him," her eyes narrowed slightly at the image of such a sweet girl clinging to the little bunny doll. "Oh my you're so cute I could just hug you!"

With that Paula wrapped her arms around her squeezing her tightly, causing Elizabeth to gasp from the pain on her back. Paula's grin widened. "Why whatever could you be yelling about. It was merely a hug."

"Oh," Elizabeth said pulling back from her. "It's okay, my back is just a little bit stiff today… You see I was standing all last night painting the afternoon away, and I guess it hurt me more than I realized…"

Paula placed a hand to her chin looking intrigued. "Oh, I thought you were attending the Phantomhive party last night…"

Elizabeth blushed caught in her lie. She racked her brain frantic to figure out what to say next only she wasn't near as quick with such matters as Ciel was.

"You know, I don't think it's something you're likely to forget. Remember, you spent the better part of an hour being fingered by Lord Lord Trancy while everyone in the billiard room silently mocked you. Had Ciel not choosen to so skillfully save you, you might have been stuck there longer…"

She looked entirely mortified now, "How…you weren't…you weren't there…"

"I didn't have to be dear, I heard your soul," she grabbed her wrist taking her over to the bed where Paula pushed her down face first an climbed above her holding her hands by the wrists above her head. "I know also, that your mother whipped you upon arriving home."

With that she opened the back of her dress and corset revealing the barely healed scars. "Wait stop!"

"That's what you would like wouldn't you? For it all to stop. To end," she said running her fingers through Elizabeth's curls and putting some of her hair up by her nose smelling the sweet scent. "I have a proposition for you…Jouchan."

* * *

Alois opened the door to his bedroom preparing to leave just as Claude had begun to enter. "Oh…sorry," he said nervously.

"Where are you off to?"

"I…I have to go see Father…it's um…that time of night again. He'll get angry if I'm late," Alois said his eyes disappearing behind his bangs slightly.

"What time of night is that?" Claude asked.

"Oh," his head perked up looking slightly embarrassed. He wasn't supposed to let anyone know and as Claude was a new servant he just couldn't… "You know…father son bonding time…"

Claude fixed his glasses as Alois walked passed mentioning offhandedly, "Wouldn't a more appropriate term be father son bondage time?"

Alois froze in mid-step turning around. "What…what are you implying?"

"You know what I'm implying Alois. Don't worry about him; he won't be waking up again tonight. This is going to give you and I a chance to talk…" he said softly…

* * *

Ciel was on his way upstairs. The slightest bit of remnants from the drugs he had tested, had been swaying around in his mind, and he was trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Would you like me to carry you Bocchan?" Sebastian asked from where he followed two paces behind him.

"Tsk," Ciel scoffed. "I do not know who you are, but you do not work for the Queen!"

The new butler followed him into his bedroom with a curious expression that fooled no one least of all Ciel.

"Why would you say that Bocchan?" he asked.

"You saw all the drugs my father has, and yet you didn't seem effected at all. The Queen has banned ninety-percent of the treatments in that room. If you really worked for the Queen you would have set out to inform her immediately… So who are you!"

"An elite servant sent from the Queen. One who is to serve the Phantomhive manor. One who is sworn to secrecy even from the Queen herself..."

"…" Ciel looked away slightly. "You work for no compensation? There isn't a servant in the world who works for no wage. So you are either exceedingly foolish or you're a slave who has no choice, which is it then?"

"I do not work for free," Sebastian said smiling.

"I knew it. So how much is she paying you?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Nothing… not a single cent," he said grinning.

Ciel looked royally pissed at that. "Don't mock me! If you are indeed a servant of the Phantomhive manor and if my father is indeed your master then you have to answer me!"

In what seemed like a fraction of a second Sebastian had pushed Ciel down on the bed climbing above him, and pinning his arms down by his head. "Stop it! Get off me you idiot!"

"I am a servant of the Phantomhive estate. Your father is my Lord whom I will serve as any servant should, however, and let me make this very clear bocchan. He is not my master." With that Sebastian leaned down placing his lips very close to the young Earl's ear. "It is my desire, that you would be…"

* * *

**Yea! So thanks for all the reviews. I enjoy reading them. Let me know how it is so far...**


	4. A Demon Servants First Day Part 1

**Children are to be seen and not heard. They are a status symbol, property of their parents to do with as they please. When your parents are this powerful you will...obey. When your children have demon servants you could...die... This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them.**

* * *

"Wha…what is it?" Elizabeth asked fearfully.

"Become mine Jouchan, become mine, and in return I shall become yours," she said whispering into her ear. Paula was demon with a very specific taste… The taste of innocene was her preference, and sweet little Elizabeth smelled oh so nice…

"I don't understand what you mean…"

"I want to grant your wish Jouchan. Whatever wish…your desire; in return all I ask for is your soul…" She smiled softly.

Elizabeth squirmed below wondering just where her mother was right now, "But I…"

Paula sensing her discomfort climbed off of her setting her up. Elizabeth clung to hold her dress onto her body.

"But what jouchan?" she said softly.

"I can't…my mother will—"

Paula took Elizabeth's face in her hands, "Your mother need not ever know… it will be our little secret…"

"…but…"

"Jouchan," Paula said pulling her close, ending her reply. "You are so sweet jouchan… Tell me what you desire more than anything…please. Share that part of Elizabeth with me..."

Paula felt Elizabeth begin to shake, and then let out a loud sob. "I want to end my mother's reign, to build Britannica as Ciel wants…but most of all…I want Ciel to be happy…"

Paula smiled. "Do you love him?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, Paula was running her fingers through her blonde strands. "I love him more than anything…"

"Then you agree do you?" she said softly, to ensure the happiness of Ciel Phantomhive, to end your mother's power, and to build this…Britannica (as you called it). Will you be willing to renounce God's name, and sell your soul to me? In return I will remain your undying servant until our contract is complete…"

Elizabeth stood up walking over to the window looking out at the court yard below. She said nothing. Who could think at a time like this? She and her mother were church going citizens… To do something like this… It was… unthinkable…

Though… She wanted to end her mother's brutality, and she wanted to help Ciel…create Britannica. Though those things were not worth losing her soul over… Still, Ciel's happiness…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"Mama! Hurry! They said Ciel is back!" Elizabeth exclaimed leaning out the window of their carriage as the Phantomhive manor came into view.

"Yes, yes," he mother said softly. "Would you please get back into the carriage now! This is not very lady like!"

They pulled up outside the Phantomhive mannor and she rushed out before the carriage driver had even opened the door for them. She ran past Lord Phantomhive and his wife without a word, as they stood at the entrance waiting to greet them.

In fact she did not stop running until she had burst through the door of Ciel's room. "CIEL!" she called happily only to gasp a second later. Ciel had been sitting on his bed. He stood up... turned to her. He had the same hair, the same eyes, the same everything…yet somehow…he looked entirely different.

His eyes no longer held joy. They were dull looking, somewhat hurt…

"Ciel, what happened to you?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Ten year old Ciel Phantomhive stood there unmoving.

"Are you alright?" she asked taking a step closer.

"I am fine Elizabeth," he said grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "Father wants us downstairs… let's go…"

With that he took her hand leading her back down. Though, she noticed something new. Upon his thumb was their family ring. The one his father usually wore.

"Oh Ciel!" she gasped suddenly taking his hand in her own forcing him to stop walking. "Your father named you his heir after all! I'm so happy for you!"

"Tsk," Ciel sighed. "I officially became the next in line for the Phantomhive appellation as of last week…however…he has decided to wait on naming me his heir until I am seventeen."

"Seventeen?" she said, pretending as though she had known what appellation meant. Ciel always enjoyed using really big words.

"If I please him until then, I will get everything."

"If you don't?"

Ciel sighed, "Then I will get nothing…"

"Oh…" Elizabeth said sighing softly. "I'm sure your father will let you, he's so nice."

"…nice…heh…"

When Elizabeth's family left that afternoon, Elizabeth felt a sense of foreboding. She didn't know what had happened to Ciel. But he wasn't the same Ciel she remembered.

"Elizabeth sweetheart," her mother said softly.

"Yes Mama!" she said her mood brightening immensely.

Her mother reached onto her finger pulling off their family ring. "Sweetheart I want you to have this…"

"The family ring! Oh Mama thank you!" she exclaimed happily holding out her hand as her mother slipped it onto finger.

"Wow!" she gasped staring at it. "Thank you Mama really!"

"That ring comes with responsibility Elizabeth," he mother said softly. "Don't take it lightly. You're going to have to start acting more like a Lady."

"Of course Mama!"

"That also means you're not to refer to me so informally," her mother snapped. "Mother will be sufficient."

"Oh," Elizabeth said her expression falling slightly. "Yes… Mother."

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

That was something worth her soul. To see Ciel smiling and happy once again…

"Time is of the essence little one. For if you refuse once, I will disappear from this house and your life, and you will never get this chance again…" Paula said. "That means of course none of your endeavors will be certain to succeed, and when you die you will enter the gates of heaven with a good heart and clean soul…"

"…" Elizabeth turned back to her having made up her mind. "I...I'll give you my soul…just…help me."

"As you wish, jouchan," Paula said softly and the next thing Elizabeth knew her whole room had gone dark.

Suddenly she screamed, her chest hurt beyond imagining and clutched at the fabric in front of it. "Paula!"

This hurt so horribly, she was sure someone had shot her. She had been shot and now she would probably bleed to death as well. This had been a mistake… Paula really was a demon, and now… Now she was surely going to kill her…

Then a far worse pain seemed to blossom at her neck and clutched it fearfully feeling as though her flesh was being ripped from it. _No, _she thought_. Save me…Ciel…_

She gasped finding she had collapsed to the ground where she lay shaking like mad.

"There there Jouchan… I hope that didn't hurt you too bad…"

She blinked a few tears falling from her eyes. Her hold body ached, and she wouldn't be able to stand if she tried. Paula lifted her up setting her on the bed. "You rest now Jouchan," she said softly. "In the morning, I will be here…"

* * *

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Alois asked. "I don't control your pay or anything so I can't do that, and if you think I can convince father to raise your pay then you're mistaken. Father does not take to heart any words that fall from my lips."

"I do not receive a wage," Claude said.

Alois stifled a laugh. "So what, servitude is one of your…hobbies?"

"Not at all, and that is not what I wish to discuss with you… Please," Claude indicated his bed with a slight bow, and in the most formal of tones he added, "Have a seat."

Confused Alois took a seat on his bed looking up at Claude. "Well…?"

Claude closed the door and removed his glasses looking up at him, his eyes beginning to glow.

Alois' eyes widened… "What…are you!"

"A demon, responding to the call of a tortured soul," he said brusquely. "Your soul…"

"What are you talking about?" Alois asked nervously.

"I have come to help you, to save you, to aid you," he said. "Upon completion of our contract, I desire your soul."

"Ha," Alois laughed. "Souls…you mean the things the priests spew about at church actually exist inside people?"

"Of course, that is what we demons feed off of. We only need one soul every hundred years, and I have chosen yours…"

"Mine?" Alois repeated sighing. "What on earth is so great about mine…"

"To each his own," Claude said. "Each demon prefers their soul to be taste a certain way. Tortured souls suit my palate more than any other."

"So I am tortured then?"

"Are you not?"

Alois sighed…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

A ten year old blonde haired boy ran through the dining room holding spool of yarn allowing it to unravel as he ran. The servants were trying frantically to catch him.

"Ha ha!" he called laughing ducking under tables and running around pillars to avoid his pursuers.

"Alois!" barked a booming voice from the main entrance to the dining room. Alois stopped looking up seeing his father. "Daddy!"

He ran over to him hugging his leg. "Daddy, the servants are being mean to me," he pouted.

"Well, I'll have to have a word with them," he said. "Son we have to talk let's go upstairs."

Had Alois know what was going to happen at the top of them, he wouldn't have gone, though he was in his father's room all too soon.

"What did you want to tell me Daddy?"

"I found out your mother had another child two years ago. A boy named Luca."

Alois grinned. "I have a little brother!"

"Yes," his father said.

"I wanna see him! Can we invite Mama and Luca here? Daddy please?" he said.

"Now wait just a moment, that's not the only think I wanted to tell you…" his father reached into a box on his bed stand and grabbed their family ring holding it to the light. The red jewel shining brightly.

"It's so pretty," Alois said.

"Indeed," he said. "I want you wear it Alois, and when you turn seventeen, I will decide if you are suited to be my heir."

"Wow!" Alois said watching as his father put their family heirloom on his finger. "I will do it! I'll be really good!"

"That also means you're going to have to be a man from this day on. That entails not annoying the servants with your childish antics, not slacking in your studies, and most certainly conducting yourself with appropriate behavior befitting my heir."

"I'll do it Daddy, you watch you'll be so proud of me!" Alois said jumping down from his fahter's bed he made to go tell his favorite servant the good news only his father had grabbed his arm.

"Wait just a moment Alois," he said softly pulling him close and undoing the tie at his son's neck.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Alois asked as his father unbuttoned and pulled off his vest.

"I'll show you something you can do to make me really proud of you…"

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Alois gasped that memory floating back to him. He sighed.

Claude smiled. "I told you so…"

"Shut up!" Alois snapped.

"You must have some wish or desire I could fulfill for you in return for your soul…"

"There is," Alois said softly.

"Then say it aloud," Claude urged.

"I want to end my father and keep my name. I want to build Britannica, I want to protect my little brother from harm, I want…" Alois smiled his mind was racing…he knew what he really wanted. "I want to be higher than any other in status… Claude! Make me a King!"

Claude bowed before him, "Yes, your highness…"

* * *

"What are you talking about! Get off of me!" Ciel snapped his feet digging into the sheets in an effort to free his hands.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said softly. "You have something I desire…"

"Hell no!" Ciel snapped thinking he understood what it was he wanted. He attempted to fight back even more. "I have to put up with this from those damn nobles, but I'll be damned if I put up with this kind of shit from someone who ranks below me!"

All air of formal tone had disappeared from his voice. Sebastian smiled, "Rest assured I do not desire in the least what you're implying, and I shall not let you up until you have heard me out. So please listen, I am not a normal person, and you are very right. I was not sent by the Queen, however were she to show up on your front door tomorrow, and if you asked her, she would tell you that she did indeed sent me. I altered her highnesses memory to suit me…"

"You're a charlatan! And a liar!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian chuckled, "Perhaps you're right…but I am also a demon. So naturally those things go hand in hand. However…a demon cannot lie to their master… If you were to become mine, I would not be permitted to lie to you."

"Fuck you! You can't _stop_ lying can you?" Ciel spat furiously.

"My you are so upset, which is making this very difficult bocchan. Let's be blunt then shall we. You're going through hell here, with Parents who treat you worse than an animal, a test subject. Become mine, and say the word, and I will save you from all of this," he said softly.

"Don't promise what you can't deliver," Ceil snapped.

Sebastian merely continued to smile, "My, do you really not trust anyone?"

"Not as far as I can throw them," he glared.

"Well, with these skinny arms I doubt you could throw anyone very far anyway," Sebastian said.

"Shut up! Do not insult me!"

"Perhaps some proof is in order," Sebastian said finally getting off of him. Ciel sat up entirely annoyed.

"I shall give you a present. Something I don't give just anyone," Sebastian said checking the time on his chain watch before closing the lid. "I shall give you one free command. Just one. Order me to do anything in the world and I shall complete it."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Make me a sandwich."

Sebastian sighed tapping his forehead. "Well, of course I could do that. However, how about we have you ask for something that one of your human servants couldn't accomplish."

"Tsk," Ciel glared up at him, his mind raced to think of something a demon could not accomplish. "Fine…"

He pondered the idea a moment trying to assure he could ask something that this so called demon couldn't accomplish. Then…it came to him. Audaciously, he replied, "I want to see heaven."

Sebastian blinked. "You do realize you are asking a Demon to show you ground which he can never tread."

"Well, if that's too hard a task for you to accomplish," Ciel said grinning precociously. "Then get out of my room…"

The next second he blinked to find Sebastian leaning across the bed his face less than an inch from him. Ciel stared, feeling Sebastian's gloved hand touch his own.

"To heaven then," he said suddenly picking Ciel up bridal style.

"Wha! What are you doing! Put me down!" Ciel snapped.

"Do hold still," Sebastian sighed reaching his gloved hand up covering Ciel's eyes.

"Stop it you idiot!" Ciel couldn't believe this asshole! After trying twice to remove Sebastian's hand from his eyes he felt his feet touch solid ground. "Ugh!"

He pulled away spinning around to look at him. "Just what is your—"

Sebastian suddenly grabbed his shoulders spinning him around and Ciel gasped. He was no longer in his bedroom, but staring out at a vast scene. With cool air whipping around them, his hair was thrashing about his face. The sky was dark blue from the cover of night, the moon was full, and the stars were shining like hundreds of candles in a dark room. A water fall fell down to a lake a quarter of a mile below the cliff they were standing on. The water itself was so clear that it reflected perfectly the sky above them making it appear as though sky was leading into sky…

"…wow…"

"I am sure you have guessed by now that this isn't heaven," Sebastian said softly. "Though I've always found this place to be quite beautiful…"

Ciel fell to his knees looking out over the water.

"I'm afraid I must admit defeat. I could not complete your order… I fear this is as close as I can possibly come," he said. Sebastian stood behind the young Earl looking down at him as he stared out in awe.

"…"

Sebastian descended to his knees beside him, though the boy appeared not to have seen him.

"Are you satisfied in my word now Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked softly.

Ciel had not moved once, still staring out, his mouth slightly gaped. Softly, he turned Ciel's face away from the world around them and made him face Sebastian. His cerulean eyes were now only on him, widening a moment later as Sebastian's eyes suddenly began to glow red.

His eyes were piercing, and Ciel could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat as they seemed to barrel into his mind as though trying to read him. "Are you?"

Ciel turned away, "...take me home…"

Sebastian smiled his widest smile yet, eyes glowing all the while. His hand moved up, running along the side of the young Earl's face slowly. Ciel turned into it until Sebastian's gloved hand covered his eyes. Then the next second it fell away, and Ciel blinked. He was back in his bedroom.

Sebastian stood up staring down at him with a tender expression, his eyes no longer glowing. Though Ciel couldn't stop staring…

After a few moments of awkward silence Sebastian folded his arms, "My, have I left the young Earl speechless?"

Ciel blinked blushing furiously; he quickly rose to his feet. "I am not speechless!"

"There you are," Sebastian said softly. "I thought you had left me for a moment."

"Tsk," Ciel scoffed turning away.

"Now... about my request. Will you deny your faith, renounce God's name, and grant me possession of your soul. In return I will grant a wish for you, and remain your unyielding servant until that wish is granted…"

"Wish?" Ciel said turning back.

"Yes," Sebastian said. "Anything you desire."

"I have everything I could want," Ciel said softly.

"Do you now?"

"…" Ciel nodded.

"Everything except freedom," Sebastian said. "Isn't that what you desire most?"

"No, what I desire most is—" Ciel stopped looking down at the ground. "I want to take revenge on my parents. To end them and claim this estate and all that goes with it for my own, so that I may build off my parent's legacy and create something that tramples and stomps all over it! To end those who harmed me. To wipe out the Phantomhive name and replace it with something great that people will be speaking of long after I am dead, that's what I want..."

"I see, are you willing to sacrifice your soul to get it?"

"…yes…" Ciel said softly.

"Then shall we seal this contract?"

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sebastian answered. "Just relax, as this will hurt quite a bit…"

The next thing Ciel knew the room had gone black. Pitch black dark as sin…maybe he had just gone blind. Oh shit…just what he needed…

Suddenly a pain, a pain with the same feeling as if someone had plunged a knife into his chest. Ciel screamed immediately from the agony that had enveloped his very being, and then on top of it, his eye began to burn like mad. Just when the pain seemed far too unbearable to stand…it stopped…

Ciel found himself on the floor of his bedroom with Sebastian leaning over him.

Ciel sighed, "Is it done?"

"Yes," Sebastian said smiling pulling Ciel (in his weakened state) close to him.

"What exactly are you to me now?" Ciel asked sighing as he tried to sit up, though he found this exceedingly difficult.

"The sharpest tool in your shed, the strongest weapon in your arsenal, your greatest comfort in times of despair," Sebastian said suddenly yanking him forward so Ciel's ear was by his lips, his arms wrapped around the Earl's frame coddling his new soul, "Your servant, your property, your toy…your desire... Whatever you want me to be…master."

Had it not been for Sebastian's arms holding him in a sitting position he would have fallen back down, all his energy seemed lost, "Ngh…I can't…move very well…"

"Yes, well the process of marking a soul is not an easy one, especially one with a body so frail…" Sebastian said picking him up off the floor and placing him on the bed. "Then, I shall change you for bed bocchan, and you can get your rest."

Ciel sighed; his whole body seemed to ache slightly. Sebastian leaned over him skillfully unbuttoning his shirt, as the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive…fell off to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed, feeling a hand running through her hair. "Jouchan…"

She looked up finding Paula leaning over her. "Good morning."

"Oh, good morning Paula," Elizabeth answered sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Paula smiled, "How would you like a chocolate parfait and oatmeal with honey for today's breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful," Elizabeth said climbing from her covers and rushing to pick out her dress for the day. She stopped when she noticed something glowing in the mirror, and she let out a slight gasp at the sight on her neck. A complicated symbol in the shape of a heart with intertwining vines and wings was upon her neck, glowing pink.

"What is…" she paused suddenly remembering…

"So I…you really are… I mean, I wasn't dreaming?"

"No Jouchan. I am really a demon, and you really sold your soul to me," Paula said softly walking over and kissing her cheek softly. Elizabeth pulled away blushing.

"Come, let me dress you for the day," Paula said having her stand on the pedestal off to the side of the room. She picked out a bright pink dress with white frills, and found an especially beautiful pink ribbon for her neck so that she could hide their contract.

Slowly she undressed the young Lady placing her in her gown. After she was dressed from head to toe Paula escorted Elizabeth downstairs. Her mother was already seated.

"Good morning mother," Elizabeth said sitting across from her.

"Did you sleep well Elizabeth?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I had an amazing dream about a small yellow bird and—"

"That was a question derived from courtesy, it did not actually require an explanation," he mother said sipping her drink.

"…yes mother…"

"Here you are," Paula said setting a dish before each of them.

"This smells rather nice…?" Frances asked turning to Paula who curtsied.

"Why, for a Middleford servant this is nothing," she said.

Her mother took a bite. "Just where did you learn to cook?"

"An Elite Servant is taught to perform any task their master could possibly wish of them…"

"I see…" she said softly. "The Queen certainly knows what she is doing then, and if I may say so myself, she certainly could not have picked a better noble family to receive her elite servant. Oh I cannot wait to show you off. How the Phantomhives will writhe with jealously."

"But…the Phantomhives were also chosen to receive an Elite servant," Paula said softly.

"What! Just how many Elite Servants are there?"

"Three Madame," she answered politely. "Myself, Sebastian, and Claude. We were all chosen to be sent to her highness' three most loyal and dedicated noble families…"

"I see… so of you three, who is the best?"

"…"

"I want to know if I received the best!"

Paula laughed nervously, "Well I do like to think I am the best."

"Good, we'll hold a contest at my next party to see."

"Yes," Paula said bowing. "But Madame, I must inform you, no one besides your three families may know that we are Elite Servants… It is a secret."

"Fine, if the Queen desires it I shall of course not tell a soul. For now, we shall finish our meals and head off to church."

"…Church?" Paula and Elizabeth exclaimed together…

"Yes, you have course been baptized have you not Paula?" she asked.

"Why… indeed yes…" she lied immediately.

"Good, well you shall be baptized again today, I shall not have my peers thinking my servants are unreligious, and to ensure they think nothing of the sort I will of course have to make sure it's in front of everyone for all to see."

"That really is not necessary—"

"If you were baptized once being baptized again shouldn't be a problem… Now should it…"

"No, Madame…"

"It's settled then…"

* * *

Alois opened his eyes noticing Claude was beside his bed pouring him tea.

"Good morning your highness," he said handing the tea to him.

"This smells good," he said taking a sip he winced. His tastes buds seemed extremely sensitive for some reason…

"Yes, it is a sweet scented rosemary tea. I hope it is to your liking," Claude said.

"Yes it tastes wonderful!" Alois said smiling before drinking another sip. "This type of tea tastes so much stronger than it used to be."

"Of course, the mark upon your tongue would have such an effect," Claude said.

"My tongue," Alois said smiling. "Oh, is that where you decided to put it?"

He ran over to the mirror sticking out his tongue, he started to giggle, "It's so pretty look at it."

"Indeed," Claude said heading over to the closet he removed Alois' outfit for the day. "Not that Claude…"

"…Why not?"

"I can't wear that outfit today. It's Sunday, so naturally we'll be going to church, and that outfit is not appropriate for church."

"Church…" Claude said softly. "What outfit would you normally wear then?"

"We have special robes for Church occasions," Alois said turning back to the mirror to admire his tongue some more. "I'm finally too old for those damn uniforms…but oh how I love to make fun of Ciel for wearing one…"

Claude found an outfit to Alois' specifications and dressed him. Alois went downstairs joining his father at the table.

"Ah, Alois. I see you're already prepared for church today. Excellent," he said looking up as Claude left to fetch the mornings breakfast.

"Make certain you behave yourself Alois. Everyone attends church which makes it a time when were are under the upmost scrutiny, and I will not have screw ups involving this..."

"Of course father…" Alois said before leaning back so Claude could set out their dinner plates.

"As our new elite servant," Lord Trancy began turning to Claude. "You will of course have to be baptized."

"I have already been baptized Lord," he lied convincingly.

"Oh…good then. One less thing we have to do. How often do you read your bible?"

"Every night," Claude lied immediately."

"Oh, what is your favorite verse?"

Claude thought a moment, "There are far too many to choose…"

"Well let's hurry and eat so that we may be the first to arrive," he said importantly before digging into his meal.

* * *

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up," said a doting voice above him. He heard the curtain slide open, and he winced at the sudden light. "Your breakfast today will be eggs and honey glazed ham. On the side I have prepared a blueberry muffin or an apple pie…"

The aroma of tea pouring from a teapot met his nose and that more than anything woke him. He sat up yawning. "What are you doing? Where is Maylene?"

"I will be the one who attends to bocchan from now on, just as your father has permitted, and more importantly, as you agreed to last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes," Sebastian said standing up he covered one eye with his gloved hand and suddenly the goings-on of the previous night seeped back into his brain. He jumped up running over to the mirror. One eye was just as it had always been, whereas the other…

"Sebastian you idiot!" Ciel cursed covering his eye. "Just how am I supposed to hide this from my parents! Couldn't you have put this cursed thing somewhere else!"

"I am afraid not bocchan," he said walking up behind him placing his hands on his shoulders taking his wrists forcing him to reveal his eye to the mirror. "The Faustian contract is the mark a demon places on his pray so that he may never lose track of it. It also wards off other demons from attacking pray that has already been claimed…"

"I'm a pig branded for slaughter then…" Ciel said softly more to himself than his servant.

"That's one way to think of it, but I would prefer to think of you as a delicious dessert that I'm still in the process of cooking," Sebastian said.

"…" Ciel sighed.

"Now then, let us not dwell on the inevitable, the here and now is before us. Might as well embrace it," Sebastian said handing the warm tea cup to him. "Your parents are expecting you downstairs bocchan… Do drink this quickly so that we may not be tardy when joining them."

"Unn," Ciel nodded sitting down taking the teacup from him. "But…how am I going to hide this! I mean…it's on my eye. They'll see it."

"I have already thought of that bocchan…" Sebastian said taking his hand leading him over to the window.

"Bocchan, if you would. Stand here," Sebastian said moving Ciel in front of the window, though taking care to make him stand specifically in a certain spot. "Do not move from that spot bocchan, not even a fraction of an inch…"

"But why?"

Sebastian smiled turning around to the armoire. "Not an inch bocchan…"

"…" Ciel glared at him. Not certain what was going on, he stood… still as Sebastian wanted. Then…

CRASH! The glass exploded shards flying into the room. Ciel gasped falling back onto the ground.

"BOCCHAN!" Sebastain yelled rushing to his side picking up a shard of glass and scratching him ever-so-quickly under the eye with the faustian contract, which instantly began to bleed. Sebastian (using his thumb) smeared the blood across his closed eyelid. Ciel clasped his hand to it.

"What are you—!"

The door burst open just as Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style.

"Ciel!" his mother gasped rushing over to the bed as Sebastian laid him upon it.

"What happened!" His father demanded immediately.

"Seems the window shattered but what caused it I don't…" Sebastian began.

"Is he alright!" shouted Finnian rushing into the room holding in his right hand a gun.

"Ah, so you're the culprit," Sebatian said softly.

Ciel's father spun around looking furious, he grabbed the gun from Finnian's hand violently. "What are you doing with this!"

"Se…Sebastian told me to hunt some Quail for dinner tonight!" Finnian said.

"And you mistook the young master for a Quail?" Sebastian said only egging on Lord Phantomhive's anger.

"The bird flew right in front of the window! I'm sorry!" Finnian said.

"You!" the Lord said pointing at him. "You are not to touch another gun while a servant of this mansion! Ten lashes for your stupidity! We'll add another ten if he loses his sight!"

"My Lord, I'm sorry!" Finnian pleaded.

"Unn," Ciel noised so attention would revert back to him.

They all turned his mother took the hand not covering his eye. "Does it hurt baby?"

"No," Ciel said removing his hand but keeping his eye closed. All the people could see around him was the blood upon his eye. "It's fine father. There is no need to punish him. It was an accident after all…"

"…" Lord Phantomhive turned. "Come, we're going to the hospital. Maylene prepare the carriage."

"My Lord," Sebastian said butting in yet again. "I am an elite servant. Tending to the young master's eye is a simple matter for me."

"But protecting my son from getting shot wasn't?" he snapped.

"As for that, I am indeed sorry. It would seem I have become too overly confident in my abilities… It shall not happen again…" he said bowing to him.

"Fine tend to him…" Lord Phantomhive said. "Rachel let's leave him to it…"

Still looking quite upset, Lady Rachel kissed her son's forehead before following Lord Phantomhive from the room. The servants left as well…

Sebastian turned to him. "There," he said softly sitting on the bed beside him removing a cloth from his vest pocket and softly pressing it to his eye. "Now, it is settled…"

"Just how is it—"

"We shall tell your father your sight is gone, and you may wear this from now on…" with that said he pulled an eye-patch from his pocket.

"The bleeding has stopped, and the cut I made should heal completely within a day or two," he said reaching around him and tying the eye-patch to his eye. Ciel opened his eye behind the patch and gasped when he found he could still see as if the eye patch wasn't there. The only difference was that everything he saw from the eye with the Faustian contract had a tint of purple to it.

"Now listen bocchan and this is very important. You may call me to your side at any time so long as your eye is visible to the world. If it is covered I cannot hear you…" he said. "I urge you to call upon me for any reason at all."

"…I won't need it," Ciel said getting to his feet.

"Then shall we go inform your parents about your injury?"

"Unn," Ciel said nodding.

* * *

**So, here are some answers to questions/statements from the reviews:**

**The pairings for this are CielXSebastian, PaulaXElizabeth, ClaudeXAlois. These are the main love pairings but there may be more. I don't have as much experience writing yuri as I do yaoi, but I'll try…**

**Claude will indeed be focused mainly on Alois for this story, and I don't have plans on him going after Ciel any time soon, if at all… **

**Also this fic is meant to be focused very much on the romance aspects of demons and humans. So they might be slightly more lovey-dovey than how I usually tend to write CielXSebastian (or any demon human pair in Kuroshitsuji). I am going to try and accomplish this task while not losing too much of the three human character's natures, or the three demons demonic ways. Though Paula was never a demon so I have to add in some demonic aspects to her character.**

**Anyway, that's all. So I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**

**Oh and special thanks to those of you who pointed out errors/suggestions to improve my writing. I really try to take them to heart. As for the errors, I try not to have them in there, but they sneak in every now and then with ninja like reflexes and that has even rendered Sebastian (my demon spellchecker) powerless. *shivers* Darn screw ups!**


	5. A Demon Servants First Day Part 2

**Children are to be seen and not heard. They are a status symbol, property of their parents to do with as they please. When your parents are this powerful you will...obey. When your children have demon servants you could...die... This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them.**

* * *

Ciel went downstairs with Sebastian at his heels. When he emerged in the dining room his father and mother looked up, and Lady Rachel jumped from her seat entirely, running to her son's side. "How is it?" she asked placing a hand on the side of his face.

"…Fine," Ciel answered her pushing her hand away in an annoyed manner.

"My apologies Lord Phantomhive," Sebastian said bowing courteously. "It would seem Ciel has lost sight in that eye."

His mother let out a gasp clutching her hands over her mouth.

"Damn," Vincent sighed. "That may just compromise his value…"

"Sorry," Sebastian glared, his red eyes narrowing, he turned to him. "I didn't catch that…"

"Nothing, I was speaking to myself. Son, if you are well enough come and eat. We have church in a few hours…" he turned to Sebastian and added offhandedly, "Have you been baptized Sebastian?"

"No Sir," he said truthfully.

"Well, we shall have to get you baptized then…" he said. "I shall not employ a servant that has not been given over to God's name. I am quite surprised that her highness did not make such a thing mandatory…"

Sebastian said nothing to this as he was busy handing out their breakfast dishes which was a perfect display of a culinary masterpiece.

"That is a good idea, but…maybe we could do so next week. With Ciel's eye, perhaps he and Sebastian should remain—" his mother began, but one glare from his father cut her sentence short.

"I will not have Lord Trancy glaring at me, making snide comments that my son found himself too busy to attend church on the Lord's day," Lord Vincent sighing taking a bite of Sebastian's meal. "This is excellent."

"I am honored Lord," Sebastian said bowing.

"Well then, we'll have to get there early so we're not stuck in the balcony seats," Rachel said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

After breakfast Ciel and Sebastian went back up to his room so he could be dressed in the proper attire for church, and when Sebastian had finished dressing him, he had to suppress a laugh. The Child was wearing an altar boy uniform.

"What!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian glared at him, "That outfit, it makes you look rather foolish."

"Tsk, of course it does…but more importantly…"

Sebastian turned following Ciel as he walked over to his desk grabbing the hat that goes with his outfit and putting it on his head. "You're a demon, correct?"

Sebastian placed his hand upon his chest, "Of course, as I said before I cannot lie to you…"

"Then, what happens when a demon comes in contact with holy water?"

Sebastian thought, "Holy water can burn us as lava burns humans…"

"Just what are you planning to do then? My parents are going to have you baptized today…" Ciel asked.

"I suppose I shall just have to find some way around it…" Sebastian said nonchalantly.

"…" Ciel glared. "Well…let's hope for your sake you can…"

"You still have no faith in me," Sebastian sighed softly, a soft smile spread across his face that would have made a grown woman swoon.

Ciel turned away looking slightly upset, "As of yet, you have given me no reason to trust you."

Sebastian's smile weakened as Ciel left the room.

_We'll have to change that_… Sebastian thought his eyes glowing…

* * *

No one actually wanted to attend Church. To sit for three hours listening to a preacher telling you all your sins and just how you should be living your life was not fun. In fact there were days it was believed the Priest himself didn't wish to be there. However to not attend was far worse than attending, as the nobles took the opportunity, of one's absence, to spread rumors about them or degrade their name. To ensure such atrocities didn't occur you had to attend. So within the hour the Trancy household, the Phantomhive household, the Middleford household, as well as others had arrived at church promptly. Sebastian (who had been instructed to steer the carriage held the door open for the Phantomhive family and help each of them from the carriage.

"Ciel! Ciel! C—" Elizabeth had been rushing in his direction but stopped at the sight of him. "Ciel…what happened…your eye…"

"It's nothing Lizzy," Ciel said softly. "Pay it no mind."

"But…what happened!" she fell silent the moment after. Knowing that to ask might upset Ciel's father.

An eruption of laughter met their ears, and they turned to see Alois who had just climbed down from his families' carriage. He pointed at Ciel, "Still in that baby outfit I see, look at you, you look like a toddler—"

He stopped when he came closer and noticed the eye patch on Ciel's eye. His exultant expression fell immediately, "Ciel what happened…"

"Nothing, just a mistake," Ciel snapped. He hated receiving too much attention.

Their parents had already formed their own little group off to the side, fervently discussing the church goers who arrived, and pointing out whatever would be relevant discussion. Their demon servants were expected to stand at the parent's side so this left the children a chance to talk alone.

"Ciel… Alois," Elizabeth said softly taking each of their sleeves in hand. "I have to tell you two something… can we talk away from everyone?"

They nodded quickly finding a place behind the stone church to discuss in private.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" Alois asked softly. "Is it your mother?"

"She didn't go overboard did she?" Ciel asked.

She told them, "Of course not." In truth, they didn't know the full extent of her mother's cruelty; in the same respect that she didn't know the full extent of theirs. It was a sore subject for each of them, so it wasn't the main subject of their few talks together. It wasn't about to be the subject of their discussions now…

"Listen, I…I think I did something bad…"

"Something bad?" Alois asked, and sighing he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head perked up slightly at the touch and she stared into his eyes. "Listen Lizzy, don't listen to the Priests, masturbation is a healthy part of—"

Ciel grabbed the front of Alois' hood pulling it down so he could see. Elizabeth's face had lit up like a candle with embarrassment.

"Never mind him Lizzy, what's wrong…" Ciel asked turning to her concerned, as Alois fixed his church robes until they were straight again.

"I…um… I sold my soul to a demon last night!" she gasped.

Ciel blinked, and Alois' smile grew. "You too!"

You too! He said those words as if they were talking about a common occurrence that literally anyone would have had occur, especially on night before church.

Ciel gaped, turning to face him.

"I sold my soul to a demon last night too," he said.

"You did! Who?" Elizabeth asked, hoping he just wasn't being sarcastic. Alois motioned for her to follow and the three of them peeked around the corner of the building where Alois proceeded to point out a tall dark haired man with glasses. "That's Claude, my demon servant."

Elizabeth blinked, "That's her… My demon governess Paula." She pointed out the woman beside her mother with long brown hair.

"Hhmm…" Alois said staring. "She's hot."

Sighing Ciel pointed. "There the black haired man beside my father… That's Sebastian…my demon butler…"

Elizabeth gasped. "We all…all of us have demon servants!"

"What a coincidence," Alois indifferently throwing his arms behind his head.

"Coincidence my ass…" Ciel snapped. "I don't trust any of them…"

Alois sighed, "You don't trust anything to begin with."

"So, you two have funny glowing marks too?" she asked removing the ribbon around her neck, and showing them the contract symbol Paula had placed on her. Smiling Alois stuck out his tongue, and Ciel reached up pushing his eye patch up and showing the other two his eye.

"So that's what happened to your eye…"

"Children?"

Elizabeth gasped pulling her hood up over her head, due to their having been no time to retie the ribbon. Alois' tounge shot back in his mouth as quick as lighting, and Ciel played off replacing his eyepatch by pretending to push his bangs aside. Then they looked up to find their Head Priests standing before them. "Don't you think you should be preparing to head inside?"

"Uh, yes…sorry!" Elizabeth gasped rushing around the corner back to her mother.

Laughing Alois followed, and Ciel made to head after them only to hear, "Wait just a moment Ciel…"

He stopped immediately…

"How have you been doing?" he asked walking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder, pinning him against the wall of the Church. "You're still obeying you father correct? And you still remember your training do you not?"

"…"

"Let's find out…" he said placing two fingers into Ciel's mouth…

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

It had been the longest quietest carriage ride Ciel had ever known. Carriage rides with his parents were usually loud and fun with his father and him playing games one what they saw of the scenery passing by. Days when he was tired, he would put his head on his mother's lap and fall asleep as her gloved hand would stroke his hair. This ride however was different from any other…

It was quiet, with the same tense air Ciel usually allied with the death of a close relative. Had he known how close that thought was to the truth…

They pulled up outside the church he and his family had been attending for years only this time, the Priests and Nuns were lined up outside the front door holding candles leading the path up to the front door.

"Daddy?" Ciel asked softly.

"Come along Ciel," his father said climbing out opening the door.

His parents walked him up to the church doors where their Head Priest stood.

"I want him to be strong, unbreakable, the perfect successor to my legacy…" Lord Vincent said to the Priest.

"Consider it done…" he said bowing. "Come along Ciel."

Ciel hid behind his father's leg. This wasn't at all like a normal day of church…well it was night time for one, and they usually didn't attend church at night. "Daddy, it's scary in there… I don't want to go."

Lord Vincent looked down and placed his hand on Ciel's head ruffling up his hair. "If you do this, you shall be one step closer to being my perfect heir, and an undying servant to the Queen. Plus, Mommy and Daddy will be so proud of you…"

"…" Ciel looked down thinking as hard as a ten year old could. He looked up. "I will! I'll do a really good job Daddy!"

"Of course you will," he said pulling Ciel's hands away that clutched at his coat, and turned him to face the Priest.

"He's all yours," Lord Phantomhive said shoving him softly forward.

"You may return in four months," the Priest said softly. "I promise you won't recognize him when we're done…

* * *

Four months later Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel were called back to the church and taken down to the third floor basement where they met with the Priest in a small study. "I am happy to inform you his transformation is a complete success. We have reconstructed his entire way of thinking through training. He is as you wished…the perfect heir."

"Where is he?" Lord Vincent asked.

"Someone is bringing him along momentarily," the Priest said taking a sip of the tea that was set out on the coffee table before them. "Earl Grey, is to your liking Lord Phantomhive?"

He took a sip lowering his cup. "I could decide better with my son here."

"Of course someone should…" the sound of a door creaking open met their ears. "Ahh…here he is now. Ciel come in."

Escorted by a Priest Ciel, walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of pants, and blank expression.

"Ciel my baby!" his mother gasped at his entrance though Lord Phantomhive held up a hand to silence her.

"What can he do?"

"He has been taught to dedicate his entire mind to a task allowing him to learn skills far faster than the average man. We have educated him to be well versed in politics, and business. Also, he is a human lie detector now, so it would be best to keep him at your side during business proceedings."

"And?"

The Priest smiled, getting up from his seat from across Lord Phantomhive he crossed the room to stand behind Ciel.

"He knows nothing but obedience to you, his father, as well as his Lord. To ensure he brings you only success, as well as a sharp mind," The Priest reached around tilting Ciel's head upwards so he was looking towards the sky, "we have trained his body to be the perfect offering for clients to spend a night with."

"I have no intention to whore out my son," Vincent Phantomhive said curtly.

"Of course you shouldn't. With what Ciel has learned he is far more valuable than any back alley whore," the priest said sticking his middle and index fingers in Ciel's mouth which he began to suck immediately. "He should only be handed over to your most prized associates, for you see he is just like a drug."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, how do you hook someone on a drug Lord Vincent?"

Lord Vincent knew the answer to that immediately, having major dealings in Lau's drug business and all, "You give them the first hit for free, and make them pay more and more for each hit after…"

"Exactly my Lord," the Priest said removing his hand, Ciel letting out a moan of the deepest longing…

"Now," the Priest said walking back over to sit before the Phantomhives. Lady Rachel looked horror struck. "The longer he spends with you the more he may fall into remission. So it is important to keep on top with him, and when he does something you disprove of to jump on it immediately by way of punishment. If you slack off too much he will defy the ideals learned here, and be of no use to you at all. Fortunately, should you find he has fallen too far you can always send him back to us..."

"For double what we paid the first time I'm sure," Lord Phantomhive said softly taking a sip of the tea.

"You know how this business works Lord," the Priest said softly bowing as a courtesy.

"Ciel," Lord Vincent said acknowledging his son directly for the first time.

Ciel turned towards him.

"No matter what, above all else you are to serve her majesty to the fullest of your abilities," he said, giving his son his first command.

Ciel immediately fell to one knee a hand crossing his chest, "Consider it done."

"Splendid," Lord Vincent said grabbing a Jacket from the bag on the floor by his feet and removing a shirt for Ciel to wear. He got up holding it out to Ciel who put his arms through one by one. As he turned Lady Rachel noticed the Church's symbol branded upon her son's back. She let out a shuddering gasp that none of the men in the room took notice of.

"Here you are then Ciel," Lord Vincent said. "You have earned the first half of your inheritance…"

With that Lord Vincent removed his ring placing it on Ciel's thumb as it was not small enough to fit on any other finger.

"Let us get going then," Lord Vincent said softly escorting his wife and his son from the room. Before they left he turned back to the Priests.

"By the way," Lord Phantomhive said before leaving. "The tea was excellent."

"I am honored you approve."

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Ciel gagged slapping his hand away.

"Hhmm…" he said staring down. "I'll have to inform your father that it may be time for some retraining…"

"Excuse me?" said an elegant voice meeting their ears.

They turned to find Sebastian had just rounded the corner. His eyes glared from the Priest along his arm to where he had Ciel pinned by his shoulder. Swiftly, Sebastian placed his hand over his chest, "My Lord has requested his son come to his side immediately… Do forgive me…"

With that Sebastian grabbed Ciel picking him up spinning him around and whisking Ciel around the corner. "What are you doing you idiot!" Ciel snapped. "Put me down don't carry me like this!"

"Why not my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel glared, "It's embarrassing…"

"As you wish then," he said setting him on the ground. "Service is going to begin soon… You should join your parents…"

"What about you…" Ciel asked.

"Well I have to sit with the commoners and servants of course…"

"That's not what I mean, what are you going to do about the holy water?"

"As I said before, I shall figure out something…"

"..." Ciel glared. "Never mind, I don't trust you to do this correctly, I will do something about it…"

Sebastian's expression lightened with mild interest, "What?"

"Never mind I said!" Ciel snapped spinning around to walk back into the church. "Just don't do anything…"

He went inside taking a seat in the pew behind his parents. "Ciel where have you been?"

"Sorry," Ciel answered pulling out his bible, just as the Head Preacher walked in and began his rather long story which he tried to relate to their daily lives. Meanwhile the demons were in the back of the church putting on white robes.

"What should we do!" Paula asked Sebastian.

"You should have fooled them like I did," Claude said standing at the window.

"Just because you got the idiot Lord who would believe anything doesn't mean—"

"I will be doing nothing," Sebastian said softly looking down at his white robes.

"Sebastian, it will burn us!"

"It will not harm our human forms," Sebastian said softly. "Besides, my master told me to do nothing… So that is what I will do…"

"Well," Claude said turning, as I have no reason to be back here, I'll take my leave… Enjoy burning," he said with a wave of his hand as he left.

They could hear the music from the songs they sang upstairs. The voices seemed to echo through the walls and float down to where they were just one floor below, and Paula shivered. She had never enjoyed the sounds of God's songs.

"I have to do something then…" Paula said. "I'll um…"

"Paula," Sebastian said smiling. "Consider this your first sacrifice to your soul…"

"Sebastian! I am one of the sexiest demons in hell I do not need that ruined!" she snapped.

"Next to Hannah you mean," Sebastian said softly.

"You Ass!" she snapped hating being compared to that wretch, and she made to hit him only to see the door open. She stopped immediately.

"Oh, are you being baptized too?" the woman asked. She had long brown hair and eyes, and appeared to be around sixteen. She walked in picking up one of the white robes, and shamelessly began to change right before them. "When did you to realize you wanted to give yourselves over to God?"

"…"

She turned, "Come on don't be shy. I realized it just the other day in London when Jack the Ripper almost took my life. By God's grace I escaped him, and knew my entire being was to be the Lords from that day on. I shall give myself over to him, and become a chaste nun from today onward."

Sebastian and Paula blinked at her.

She stared… "What?"

The twenty minutes of song had ended above them and the doors opened to reveal two nuns. "Come, it's time," they said.

Paula had a sinking feeling as if they were heading to an execution. No demon had ever been baptized before, and while they knew that holy water hurt them greatly, they had no clue what the effects the ceremony could have. Paula grabbed Sebastian's arm fearfully as they were lead from the room and up a staircase and up onto the stage behind the Head Priest. They could look out into the crowd now…

"Where is Elizabeth," Paula asked slightly fearfully. If she was going to do this she wanted Elizabeth's face to be the last thing she gazed upon before…

Sebastian was wondering the same thing… Ciel and Alois were gone too…

He looked up at the balcony above where Claude was sitting, with one flicker of his eyes to the corner, Sebastian glared in the direction of his eyes had pointed. He saw the three of them coming up from a staircase off to the side, and they quickly snuck back to their seats behind their parents. Sebastian tapped Paula pointing Elizabeth out to her, and her expression softened after gazing upon those curls.

The Priest had been spewing nonsense all the while, and finally he called the brown haired girl to his side.

"This young lady has given herself to God's name, and in her quest to be nearer to the Lord has requested to become a nun here at our chapel. This baptismal being just the first step in a long line of service to our Father," he said and two Priest carried out a large white basin filled with water, which she stepped into immediately. "Today I baptize you in the name of the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

He placed a cloth to her mouth and leaned her back into the water until it covered her completely. Then he pulled her out. Everyone applauded. She was smiling brightly and quickly thanked him before climbing out and going to sit with the commoners in the pews.

"Which one of you is next?" the Priest asked softly, and Sebastian stepped forward.

"Alright come forward my son," he said. "This is Sebastian Michaelis the newest servant in the House of Phantomhive. He is willing to have us share with him his walk down God's path. You may step into the water now…" the Priest said. Sebastian looked up. Ciel was seated his legs crossed, his arms folded a slight smirk on his face. He knew it was alright then… What Ciel and the others hand done he didn't know, but he knew they had done something… He stepped into the water and it felt like just that…water… It did not burn, it did not hurt in anyway. Smiling he put the other foot in. "Today I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

He placed a cloth to Sebastian's face and leaned him back until the water had covered him completely, before bringing him back up. He climbed out to the sounds of applause and motioned to Paula that it was completely alright. She seemed happier then running up for her turn.

Sebastian walked back heading to the balconies where commoners and servants sat. As he walked by Ciel who sat at the end of his pew, he ever-so-lightly tapped his shoulder. After he passed Ciel turned his head glaring after him… He still didn't trust him…

Ciel looked up again when he heard, "Today I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." A cloth was placed to Paula's face and she was plunged into the water, before coming back up supposedly a new child of God…laughable…

They clapped and church service continued as normal…

When it concluded. Sebastian, and Paula changed back into their clothes and went out to the carriages where their masters where waiting.

"Seems Lady Cornelia couldn't be bothered to attend service today," Ciel's mother was saying to Elizabeth's.

"Indeed, what a pity… our Lord must not be so important to her…"

"Ciel!"

Sebastian looked up at the call and saw Ciel's father who was standing beside the Head Priest had called his son to his side. Ciel walked over, and so did Sebastian.

"Yes I do believe it's time for—" the Head Priest stopped upon seeing Sebastian suddenly appear at Ciel's right side.

"It is alright," Lord Phantomhive said. "He is a trusted servant, you may speak freely in front of him…"

"Yes, well… It has been a few years and it would seem your son could do with some retraining. I can take him in today if you—"

"Not today, it is the beginning of the social season," is father said. "I cannot have my only son disappearing for four months right now. I'll contact you with the most appropriate time."

Ciel stood unmoving the entire time…

"Then we shall be in contact then," the Head Priest said placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Be good to your father then…"

With that he turned heading back to the church.

"Come along Sebastian," Lord Phantomhive said turning. "We have to return home."

Lord Phantomhive invited those of the house of Middleford, and the house of Trancy back to his manor for what he called, "Good times." They piled into their carriages and headed to the Phantomhive estate. Lord Phantomhive took the time apart from the others to interrogate his son for his father at least had noticed Ciel, Elizabeth, and Alois had disappeared during service…

* * *

**In case you were wondering their outfits for church are the same as the ones in episode 17 (I think…). The adults and girls wear the robes seen in the episode, but sadly I stuck Ciel in that silly little getup…partly just to annoy him, partly to see him in that cute little hat. XP**


	6. A Demon Servants First Day Part 3

**Children are to be seen and not heard. They are a status symbol, property of their parents to do with as they please. When your parents are this powerful you will...obey. When your children have demon servants you could...die... This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them.**

* * *

"We'll talk about this later," Lord Phantomhive said climbing down from the carriage after Sebastian opened the door. Their guests were pulling up as well. Lord Vincent escorted them all into their manor and designated places where they could change out of their robes.

Sebastian took Ciel to his room where he helped him change into a green uniform. He was finishing the off the tie when Elizabeth came bursting in wearing a frilly red dress with a neck tie that had roses right where her mark was to hide it.

"Ciel!" she called rushing to his side.

"Elizabeth, how many times do I have to tell you to knock first?" Ciel sighed as she continued to ignore him. She ran up to Sebastian.

"So you're Sebastian…" she said looking up a him. "A…demon right?"

He placed his hand on his chest, inclining his head slightly.

She giggled. "So…you're like Paula! You're like my governess?"

"Yes," he answered again. Her expression brightened.

"If Mama and the others don't want us with them we should all do something fun!"

"Listen," Ciel snapped getting to his feet. "My Father knows we snuck off."

"…snuck…"

"When we changed the holy water… I cannot afford to do something to make him even more upset. We'll stay with them today unless they order us to do otherwise."

"Oh…" she looked upset, and she prayed Lord Vincent would not tell her mother…

"Don't give me that face," Ciel sighed. "C'mon let's go downstairs…"

* * *

They found everyone in the study sitting around the coffee table. The liquor had already been broke out by Claude.

"Ciel!" shouted Lord Trancy when he entered; he patted the seat beside him. "Come here you can sit beside me!"

Sighing Ciel took a seat, and Elizabeth sat on his right. The room was well lit, all the windows and curtains open. The seats plush and fancy looking. It looked like a gathering of old friends getting together for a chat. At least that's how it would have appeared to any onlooker…

"Why don't you have a drink Ciel," Lord Trancy said pushing his drink on him. "Your *hic* father won't mind…"

"Isn't it rather early to be drinking?" Ciel asked logically. Politely waving the drink away which Lord Trancy took to mean down it, and he swallowed the drink in one shot. Lord Vincent shot Ciel a rather angry look and his son fell silent immediately.

"Father had a few on the way here," Alois said shamefully. His father was too distracted by his inebriation to scold Alois for speaking out of turn.

"I am rather bored," Frances Middleford said dully. "What can we do for fun?"

"How about," Lord Vincent said looking down into his wine glass at his own reflection. "How about we have young Alois and my son play a friendly game of chess…"

"Oh splendid idea," Lady Frances said clapping her hands together. "That would be quite wonderful; we could even do some gambling on it. You should call a few more of the Queen's evil nobles over… Wouldn't it make for much higher stakes?"

"Oh indeed, I shall send a messenger…Sebastian," Lady Rachel Phantomhive turned to him. "Would you be a dear and call our friends. They should be here by dinner at the latest if we summon them now…"

"I would be delighted my Lady," Sebastian said.

"Good, here I'll retrieve the list for you," Lady Rachel said getting to her feet.

"Don't forget to invite Baron Kelvin," Lord Phantomhive mentioned offhandedly. Ciel who had been taking a sip of the tea Paula had prepared for the under aged guests choked slightly at the mention of his name.

"Is he one of…" Lady Middleford began only to find Lord Phantomhive shake his head.

"No of course not, he's an oaf, but a very valuable part of the business world. It would profitable for me to invite him…" he said.

Alois' eyes shot in Ciel's direction. It was not often he saw Ciel scared, but the slightest of traces could be seen on his face.

"It's been some time since I invited him over, lord knows that's what he hopes for. Poor bastard probably sits on the edge of his seat when the mail comes hoping for an invitation from me," Lord Phantomhive said softly. "It is best to keep him on the edge. Though lately, with the rise in his business dealings, I will be forced to start paying more attention to him…"

"Why exactly is he so fond of you Lord Phantomhive?" Lady Middelford asked.

"He has a bit of an infatuation with my son," he explained. "Never did have a son of his own you see, it comforts him to be around Ciel."

"Sounds a bit like a pervert to me," Lord Trancy said.

Ciel glared. _That was big talk form a man forcing it from his own son every night_… how Ciel would have loved to say those words aloud…

"Indeed," Lady Middleford said raising her glass. "Just what does he own exactly?"

"By now, nearly all the major corporations we don't already have our hands in…" Lord Vincent explained.

A sudden hush rippled through the group.

"Well he simply must come," Lady Middelford said forcing a smile. "I would love to get to know him."

"Indeed," Lord Trancy chimed. "He'll have to come over my estate for a drink sometime."

…and just like that Baron Kelvin's status in society had just been raised a few notches. Ciel sighed.

"Mother wouldn't it be—" Elizabeth began only to have her mother hiss at her. "Quiet Elizabeth! Children are to be seen and not heard. So keep your mouth shut until someone speaks to you…"

She folded her hands on her lap, her expression down casted. Lord Vincent ignoring Elizabeth's rudeness turned to Ciel. "You be sure to be polite to him Ciel…"

"…Yes Father," Ciel said softly. Lady Rachel who had been rummaging through a drawer the whole time finally pulled out the piece of paper with the names and numbers. She circled the ones she wanted Sebastian to invite.

"Here you are, please call them immediately."

"Yes my Lady," Sebastian said bowing.

He left the small talk returning ten minutes later with the news that he had contacted them all and everyone agreed to come. That made everyone quite happy and the grown-ups went to the basement for a game of billiards while awaiting their guests, due to the occurrence from the other night, the children were told to remain upstairs. Which suited them perfectly, it wasn't often they were able to talk together freely…

"What should we do?" Alois asked. "The dinner guests won't arrive for two hours."

Sebastian who had made a small plate of finger sandwiches for the children held the tray out to each in turn, though when he got to Ciel and held the platter out for him to take one, he pulled back as Ciel made to grab for one, taking the opportunity to ask, "So this Baron Kelvin, why is it you fear him?"

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped ripping one of the sandwiches from the tray. "I fear nothing."

"Liiii-aaaa-r!" Alois sang innocently. "Baron Kelvin has been obsessed with Ciel since he was a child. His dearest goal in life is to be with him the same way my father is with me…" He chucled softly, his bright eyes suddenly narrowing. "Disgusting."

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped furiously.

"He's in for a surprise though; the Baron hasn't seen Ciel since he came back from disappearing for four months…" Alois pointed out.

"Alois shut up before I make you!" Ciel snapped.

"You make me? Ciel you're over a head length shorter than me…" Alois teased.

"Tsk," he bit into his sandwhich, when Sebastian suddenly leaned down by him, his lips near his ear.

"I can ensure he never touches you Ciel," Sebastian whispered. "With one order…"

"Tsk," Ciel turned away. "I don't need you to do a damn thing for me!"

"What on earth did you make a contract with me for then?" Sebastian asked smiling softly.

Ciel rolled his eyes turning away, taking a sip of tea. Beside him a cushion that held a number of darts. Ciel had been about to suggest a game (to pass the time) only Elizabeth spoke up distracting his train of thought.

"Sebastian," Elizabeth piped up happily; there was no mother around to silence her this time... "When we die now…we'll…we'll go to hell right?"

"Yes," Sebastian said turning his attention to her.

"Is it…is it as scary as the church makes it out to be?" she asked looking rather worried.

"No," Sebastian answered his eyes narrowing, "It's worse…"

Elizabeth gasped slightly at the thought and Paula rushed up behind her throwing her arms around her. "Do not fret over it my darling," she purred softly in her ear. "Now is what is happening at the moment, and right now is when you will be safe in my arms…"

"Ciel, that demon is hugging your fiancé," Alois teased turning so he was seated sideways in his armchair.

"I have no particular feeling towards it," Ciel muttered. Paula as her demon servant wasn't about to go against Elizabeth's wishes in anyway. So he honestly didn't care if she clung to her, because while Elizabeth was one of the few people in this world that Ciel loved, he did not lover her as a fiancé should. Still, Ciel's heart of stone had a permanent soft spot for Elizabeth that would probably never go away. But in the same respect he would probably never love her the way she loved him, and he was well aware just how much she loved him…

The doorbell rang and Sebastian immediately went to answer it.

Ciel heard the voices of Madame Red, Grell, Lau, and even the undertaker… why had he been invited.

"Please come in," Sebastian said, and upon hearing that Alois swung around to sit appropriately in his chair.

Madame Red rounded the corner and smiled widely as Ciel got up to greet her. "Oh my dearest nephew how have you been!" she asked.

"Fine," he answered enduring her hugs and fawning before she turned to Alois and Elizabeth muttering words of praise and saying things like, "You're growing like weeds!"

Ciel sighed, she had just seen them the other day, and they couldn't have possibly changed that much… He touched his eye patch… then again…

"My my, Ciel," Lau said walking into the room Ran Mao at his side. "What a lovely new eye patch you have… Did something happen? Or is it a fashion statement?"

Madame Red jumped up from her fawning spinning around. "What!" she gasped. "What do you mean?"

She spun Ciel around.

"What happened to your eye? Come to my hospital you must be examined by me…" she exclaimed grabbing his wrist she tried to forcefully pull him from the room only to be stopped by Sebastian.

"Please Madam; I have already examined his eye. He has lost sight in it, but otherwise it is perfectly fine…" Sebastian explained.

"Why was he not taken to my hospital? What is the point of having a close relative who is a doctor if you feel it not necessary to go see them when you're hurt? I probably could have saved his eye!" she barked.

_Wanna bet_? Ciel thought to himself somewhat annoyed.

"I am certain with your talents you could have," Sebastian said politely.

"Ah you're here!" Lady Rachel said smiling as her and the others emerged from the basement.

Madame Red spun around looking pissed. "Oh dearest sister…" she chimed. "Why wasn't Ciel taken to my hospital when he was injured?"

Looking somewhat scared (though playfully so) Lady Rachel took off down the hall her sister on her heels and their playful sisterly argument could be heard as they chased each other around. "Ah, seems one is never too old to bond with their sister," Lau said softly. "Maybe I should give mine a call…"

"You have a sister?" Lord Vincent asked slightly surprised.

"No…but I could…"

Rolling his eyes Lord Vincent turned to the children. "Well it is time for the game," he said.

"Wait, what about the Baron? He hasn't arrived yet…" Lady Frances said walking over to her daughter and meticulously tried to fix a curl that had gone flat. "I would be rude to begin without him…"

"Yes…but…I don't understand. Baron Kelvin should have been here already, he lives closer than anyone else. I wouldn't have thought he would pass up a chance to attend one of my get-togethers," Lord Vincent said.

"Baron who?" Sebastian asked.

Lord Vincent sighed. "Kelvin, the man you called…"

"Oh…my…pity…" Sebastian said.

Lord Vincent turned to him. "What?" he asked.

"It seems I forgot to invite the Baron…" Sebastian said his eyes narrowing a smirk on his lips. "My mistake."

"Your mistake! Some elite," his father barked. "Just what kind of…who makes that kind of mistake there is a list you call everyone on it…"

"My apologies Lord Phantomhive."

"You're just as useless as my other servants," he spat picking up his wine glass he made to throw the contents at Sebastian, only as soon as he raised his glass. He pulled back, the glass falling from his fingers and crashing to the ground. Not a drop spilled on Sebastian but it got nearly everywhere else that was within range.

"What happened?" Lord Trancy asked staring down at the shattered wine glass.

Lord Vincent turned his hand, noticing a long scratch on the back of it. His glare turned to his son who was taking a sip of tea looking quite bored. Beside him the cushion where the darts for the dart board were kept, one was missing. Sebastian looked and noticed the dart Ciel had thrown was imbedded on the opposite wall. Smiling he swiftly said he would take care of the mess and ran off to fetch a towel quickly grabbing the dart as he passed so none of the nobles would notice what had been thrown.

"Well," Lady Rachel said softly. "Forget him then, we'll get him next time. Let's head off for our little game then…"

"Yes," Madame Red agreed and they all got up heading after her.

When Ciel (last in the group) walked by his father Lord Vincent grabbed hold of his tie pulling him close. "Just what did you do?" he asked.

"Me?" Ciel said with as much innocence as he could muster. "I did not do a thing."

"Do not give me that Ciel," his father said softly, dangerously. Pulling him close, he was nearly lifted onto his tip toes. Ciel had to grab his father's arm just to stop the tie from choking him.

"I don't—"

"Ahh!" Lord Vincent dropped his tie staring down at the palm of his hand which had a sudden burn mark upon it.

"Lord Vincent, Bocchan," Sebastian said holding the towel in his hand. "The others have already left; you wouldn't wish to be late…"

"No," Ciel said hurrying off to the chess room, carefully avoiding Sebastian's gaze.

Lord Vincent stared down at his hand, noticing a shadow had come up behind it. He blinked looking ahead to find Sebastian was standing a little over an inch from him. "Did something happen to your hand Lord Phantomhive? I shall bring you some ice as soon as I finish cleaning up."

"…Yes, you do that," he said walking past him. Halfway down the hall he glared back. "Interesting…" he whispered.

* * *

Ciel took a seat with Alois at the chessboard, everyone else sitting in seats around the room. Lau was happily writing on a chalkboard where he wrote who was voting for whom, and just how much they were betting. Ciel sighed. He knew the outcome… His father was expecting him to win, and would surely punish him if he did not. Alois' father would most certainly do the same to Alois once he returned home should he lose. Young Ciel could see Alois' stress on his face as he took a seat across from him. Ciel was a master of this game after all, and King of chess… Hell, the King of any game really. Alois never understood how Ciel seemed to know who to play any game perfectly.

"I will put seven hundred on my son Alois," Lord Trancy said happily.

"I will put six on Alois as well," Lady Frances said softly.

"Eight on Ciel," Madame Red said grinning.

"Five hundred thousand on Ciel," Lord Vincent Phantomhive said walking into the room.

Ciel's eyes shot in his father's direction, and Alois gasped.

"What?" Lord Trancy gasped turning to him.

"Too rich for you Lord Trancy?" Vincent asked smugly taking a seat.

"Of course not," he said softly. "I just didn't realize we were being that serious about this childish game… But if that's the case. I will put the same on Alois…"

Alois laughed nervously sinking back in his chair tensely. Ciel sighed sitting as calm as ever. A few more people raised the stakes and after everyone had had a price down the games began.

Piece by piece the war began. Ciel's black pieces against Alois' white, just a few moves in and Ciel knew he had him. It was quite clear that Alois seemed to only possess the absolute minimum knowledge of how the game was played. Ciel was already thinking thirty moves ahead, and he highly doubted Alois was even thinking two. Ciel sighed. He noticed Lord Trancy's hand which grasped the arm of his chair so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He turned back to Alois, who was staring down from one piece to another debating which one he should move… Ciel leaned back. So he'll deal with a few hours of pain tonight if he lost the game. Alois on the other hand would be raped, and horrifically so as well... Of the two, it was quite obvious which was worse. Sighing Ciel began to move his pieces so that it would be easier for Alois to win.

"Um…let's see… uh…" Alois' eyes bounced from one piece to another.

After ten minutes Ciel was getting quite upset. His eyes narrowed. _C'mon_, he thought to himself. _I could not have made this any easier for you…_

"Uh…ow!" Alois winced when Ciel kicked him below the table. He looked up. Ciel darted his eyes to the left of the board and following his vision Alois noticed the play Ciel had been trying to get him to make for the last five minutes…

He looked up. "No Ciel, I can't…" he whispered so his voice was barely audible. "Your Dad will…"

Ciel shrugged indifferently.

Alois grasped his rook swiftly moving it so it checkmated Ciel's king.

"And that's a checkmate," Lau said.

Lord Vincent who had not been paying attention due to the fact Sebastian had just brought them all cupcakes stated simply, "So Lord Trancy would you like to pay me now or later?"

"You could start by paying me Lord Vincent, Ciel lost."

"What!" he gasped dropping the cake he was holding. "How!"

"Alois performed an amazing series of maneuvers that just took poor Ciel by surprise. Perhaps he should practice more…" Lord Trancy suggested.

Lord Vincent stood up furiously walking over to the board staring down. "Well…well done…Alois. It seems you beat my son… Congratulations…"

"Uh…thank you Sir…" Alois said halfheartedly.

So the money bet on Ciel was given to Alois' side of the chart and divided evenly among the winners, and after a very strained dinner service, their guests went home. Lord Vincent dragged his son to the chess room furiously demanding how Alois had one.

"Just what did you do Ciel!" his father snapped.

"Nothing…"

"Clearly!"

"Sorry, you never told me whether or not I was supposed to win that one," Ciel snapped bitterly.

"You would think knowing how much money I put down you would have realized I wanted you to win it," his father snapped.

"…"

"And what about church this morning?" his father snapped. "Where did you, Alois, and Elizabeth sneak off to?"

"…"

"And just what about my hand… I know that was you…"

"…"

"I don't know what has gotten into you Ciel, but this sure as hell isn't what I paid for… First thing after the social season is over you're going straight back to the church for retraining."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly…

"Oh, you don't like that?" Lord Vincent asked. "Well, you only have a few months to convince me otherwise. I suggest son, that you fall in line and listen to me or you may just find yourself out on your ass once you turn seventeen…"

"…"

"Until then… Maylene!" Lord Vincent called. When she didn't answer right away he bellowed her name again.

"Ye…Yes Sir?" Maylene said peeking into the room.

"Prepare for Ciel his usual drink and you prepare him for bed. Tell Sebastian to meet me in my office…"

"Uh…yes Sir…"

* * *

"You desired to see me," Sebastian said.

"So… elite huh?" Lord Vincent said sitting behind his desk. "How does and elite servant just forget to call a member on my guest list?"

"I daresay I do not know," Sebastian said and grinning slightly he added. "Elite or no…I am only human, but I am also getting used to you my Lord, as well as your family. You have yet to see what it is I can do…"

"No more mistakes from you Sebastian," Lord Vincent demanded. "That's an order."

"…Yes," he said bowing.

"Now, Maylene has put Ciel to bed. So there is no reason for you to enter his room tonight," he said. "If you would like something to occupy your time you can get to learn my business. If you are as incredible as you say, then you should assist in running my business."

* * *

Lord Trancy's mood was elated when they arrived back home, and if Alois thought he had been drunk before, it was nothing compared to how he was now.

"Come Alois," he father called upon entering their manor. "To my room…"

"But…"

"Don't question me Alois…" his father demanded heading upstairs after handing his coat over to Claude.

Sighing Alois removed his coat handing it to Claude; he turned to head upstairs only to have Claude grab his wrist. "If you need me, you need only call…"

Alois blinked, "…what do you…"

"Alois!" his father called from upstairs and Alois ran after him heading into his father's room.

"You did amazing against Ciel today. It was incredible…"

"Then…can't I… Can't I just rest today then… I mean…"

"Why?" his father asked walking over to him placing his hand under Alois' chin. "I've been planning your reward the whole ride home."

"I don't want…" his father grabbed Alois' arm dragging him over to the bed. "Come now Alois… you did wonderful today don't you want some praise…"

"No I—" Lord Trancy flipped him around grabbing the back of Alois' hair pushing his face into the covers of the bed. "Why must you always fight me? It would be so much more enjoyable for you if you didn't…"

Alois tried to pry his father's fingers from his hair. He couldn't sit up, he couldn't pull away, and with his face being forced into the sheets, he couldn't breathe. He felt his father's hands pulling his necktie from around his neck and began pulling his shirt off. Seeming to have sensed his desperation for air his father released his hair allowing him to turn. Alois gasped clinging to the sheets. He felt dizzy…

"Come now, just be good for me," his father said grabbing his arms and pulling them behind Alois' back.

"Father please," he begged trying to pull free.

"Don't bother fighting me, Ciel…" his father said softly as he ran his fingers through Alois' hair.

Alois gasped. Had his father just called him Ciel?

"Father…what…"

"Shh," he said reaching around for his belt.

"No!" Alois snapped trying to free himself even more. "Claude don't let him!"

"You're calling for Claude?" his father laughed. "He is—"

*knock* *knock*

Alois gasped at the sound and his father froze…

The door opened and Claude walked into the room.

"What are you doing here? I understand you're new but you are not permitted to enter my room especially when I am with my child. Now go find a task to occupy yourself with until—" his father began only to have Claude bow.

"Your highness…you need only give the order…" Claude said softly bowing.

"What?" Lord Trancy said confused. "Who are you talking—"

Alois closed his eyes… "Claude, this is an order. Save me!"

"Yes, your highness."

Suddenly the room went dark and he heard his father scream…

* * *

Alois blinked to find he was in Claude's arms, and Claude was carrying him up the steps to his room. He looked up. "Claude?"

Claude looked down at him. "You're safe now…as ordered."

"Ugh! My father what did you do!"

"He is unconscious, I doubt he will wake before tomorrow," Claude said.

Alois sighed in relief, "Good, you didn't kill him…"

"Of course. I cannot do anything without your orders. However, if you wish me to I would be more than happy—"

"No!" Alois snapped shaking his head. "Of course not… don't harm him…he's still…he's still my Dad…"

"I see," Claude said pushing aside the door to Alois' room and laying him on the bed. "Shall I dress you for bed then?"

"…ugh…okay…" Alois said even though his shirt was already half off. Claude unbuttoned the only four buttons that were left and set it off to the side. He grabbed a night shirt from Alois' closet and had Alois lift his arms up. Claude pulled the shirt over top of him.

"So…you'll actually do anything I ask…" he said softly looking down at Claude as he started to untie his boots.

Claude straightened his glasses, "Of course."

"…that makes me happy…" Alois said smiling. Once Claude had finished he laid him down and covered him up with a blanket.

Claude whispered, "Goodnight."

Claude did not care about Alois. No more or less than he had any of his other souls that he had been contracted to in the past. How could he…this was just a normal part of a normal demon's decree. Find a human with a deep desire, form a contract, fulfill it, and…take his soul. That's how it had been for thousands of years. Had he known that he would one day desire the child's entire being, his body, his mind, his heart. Had he known this, he would have broken the contract and ended the child's existence at that very moment, though for now…this was like any other contract, with a master like any other as well…

* * *

When Paula, Elizabeth, and her mother arrived home, (due to her mother having drunk quite a bit at the get-together) her mother went straight upstairs to sleep. Thankfully, Lord Vincent had not told her mother about her and the boys sneaking off… She would actually get to sleep tonight.

Paula took Elizabeth to her room removing her coat.

"So…what do you say, I get rid your mother, and then you and I can get to work on the next goals on your list."

"No," Elizabeth said lying down on her bed as Paula untied and pulled off her shoes.

"I have to wait…"

"Wait?" Paula said softly. "Wait for what?"

"Until I'm seventeen. The Queen decreed some time ago that due to so many people having unjust ways in government and society, she denied children born to noble or even upper-class blood the luxury of being bequeathed their parent's fortunes automatically. She said the parents were to raise their children to the best of their abilities and then decree the day of their child's seventeenth birthday whether or not that child would get their fortunes. See, I am not guaranteed anything my mother owns…not even a dime. If she were to die tomorrow… I would be denied all of it…" Elizabeth said sitting up holding her hands above her head as Paula pulled her dress from overtop her head. "It is the same with Ciel, and Alois and all other children below the age of seventeen. We have to prove ourselves to our parents, and if they are pleased with us we will gain their affluences. If not…we will have nothing…"

She stood up turning so Paula could untie her corset.

"I don't understand, if your mother died tomorrow…you would get absolutely nothing…" Paula said. "Is there no way to ensure your inheritance?"

"No," Elizabeth said. "Sometimes… the family member who takes on the role of guardian after the parents death will be given the ability to bestow the fortune upon them at the age of seventeen as well…"

"So…you just have to deal with your mother until your seventeen then?" Paula said softly pulling her night dress on her.

"Yes," she said. "It shouldn't be too hard. I've survived two years already…"

Paula sat her down on the bed and brushed the curls from her hair before braiding it for the night. "Well, you need not worry little one. You have me now… and I will ensure it…"

Elizabeth climbed into bed and Paula pulled the covers up to her chin. She kissed Elizabeth's temple softly. "Goodnight, little one," she said smiling getting to her feet and leaving her room. She had to admit she adored her new little soul. So innocent. So pure. Though in the end, Elizabeth was just another soul, a tasty meal. How was she to know that this little girl would one day be the reason for her entire existence? She as demon could not understand the complexity of human love, but one day fairly soon, the closest a demon could come to feeling such emotions would overtake her very heart and she would feel something like…love for the first time in her life, and every bit would be directed to that girl lying asleep on the bed. Though for now…Elizabeth was just Elizabeth…her soul, her master…her meal…

* * *

Ciel gasped. The pain was echoing through every limb in his body, and knew just how pissed his father was as he had clearly doubled the dosage. He pulled at his binding futilely. He wasn't particularly trying to escape, but rather it was impulse to pull against bindings when in this much pain. It was actually Ciel himself who had suggested being tied up, as the first time Lord Vincent had given him this …punishment… Ciel had been in such and excruciating amount of pain that he had trashed his entire room. Having just been trained to be efficient, he had suggested the bindings to his father so that his actions would not cost him so much.

"Ugh!" he gasped feeling as though his muscles were on fire. "Nyah…ugh…"

He felt a hand touch his forehead softly running through his hair and he turned over staring up at Sebastian.

"Wha…what are…you…"

"For an architect to build a house, he must use a hammer. For a painter to create a masterpiece, he must use a brush. For a constable to maintain order, he must use his gun. The hammer, the brush, the gun. These are tools Bocchan. Something they must all use. So is the finished house any less the architects creation because he used the hammer? Is the painter's masterpiece any less his because he used the brush? Should the constable not be rewarded for maintaining order because he used his gun? Of course not."

"What are you…talking…ah…" he winced. Sebastian continued to run his fingers through Ciel's hair, and though Ciel would never have admitted it, he enjoyed the contact. It was such a nice change from…well…

Sebastian continued, "They used their tools to meet their goals. Bocchan, I am an implement. That is what I am. Your using me to the fullest of my abilities does not make you weak... Please…use me…with one command I can save you…"

"Ngh…no…" Ciel spat.

"Why Bocchan?" he asked.

"I won't…I can…do this myself… Get out…"

"At the very least, allow me to lesson this hurt. I can at least do that for you can't I?" Sebastian asked slipping one arm below his back, and the other held his head pulling him close.

He leaned down preparing to…

Ciel turned his head. "You belong to me… I own you… y…yes…?"

"Of course," Sebastian said smiling.

"Then Sebastian…" Ciel gasped wincing from the pain.

"Yes Bocchan?" Sebastian urged softly.

Ciel glared up at him… "This is…an order…"

"Say it Bocchan…"

"…eh…ngh…Get the hell out of my room."

Sebastian blinked. "What? Bocchan…"

Ciel was to the point now he was shaking in Sebastian's arm from the pain. "You heard me…Get…get out!"

"…" Sebastian sighed. "As you wish, Bocchan…"

He laid Ciel back onto his covers, where Ciel turned his face into his pillow, and Sebastian left the room closing the door behind him. _What a prideful child_, he found himself thinking as he turned to leave. Sebastian couldn't have known just what was building, and at the moment he felt nothing for Ciel besides the regular Demon master relationship. His next meal, his next soul. Nothing more… Had he known that one day the child would be his entire world, had he known that he would one day desire more from Ciel than just his soul, had he known that his demon heart could actually feel love (or at least something close to it)…the very thought might have scared him so profoundly he would have killed Ciel right then…if he had known…for now at least…Ciel was his master just as all those others had been…

How could he know…he was going to fall in love…and with a human no less…

...some first day this had turned out to be...

* * *

**Yea! All done with this chappie. **

**To everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!**

**Black-Neko-Chan: I may do that at some points for really important chapters. But mostly it'll be the way I've been doing it. Thanks for the suggeston!**


	7. Credit Where Credit Is Due

**One is beaten, one is raped, and another branded with a symbol that tells all who see it they're an object of pleasure. Three kids endure abuse, which becomes more complicated when three demons learn to do the impossible..., love.**

* * *

After breakfast Ciel went to the tutoring room so he could study whatever was supposed to be the lesson for today. He walked in to find Sebastian dressed in a suit and jacket with glasses and his hair combed back.

"…What are you doing here!" Ciel snapped furiously.

"I am here to serve as you tutor," Sebastian said turning around looking rather stern. "Please sit, you're already two minutes late for my lesson."

"What!" Ciel snapped. "What are you talking about!"

"I count you here the moment you're seated in your seat," Sebastian said. "So far you have only been complaining rather than sitting, so as far as I am concerned you're still not here…"

Ciel narrowed his eyes taking a seat at the desk.

"Ah, Bocchan," he said. "Nice of you to join the class…"

"The class? I'm the only one here…" Ciel snapped.

"Don't question me," Sebastian said walking over to the chalkboard. "First things first. We will begin by writing a composition."

He grabbed some paper placing it in front of Ciel with an ink container and quill. "The subject of this composition is why you are not using your demon servant to the fullest…"

"That again," he sighed stifling a yawn with his hand. "What is it with you…honestly…"

Sebastian placed his hand on the edge of the desk pushing it so it skidded all the way to the other side of the room and he placed his hands on the arms of Ciel's chair leaning very close to him. "I am not genie Bocchan, there is no limit to the number of wishes you could request… Any command…anything… If you do not trust me, then let me prove myself…"

"Se—" he began only to have the door swinging open distract his attention and the Bard entered.

"Uh, Lord Phantomhive requests that Ciel come and see him before his lessons start…"

Sighing Ciel and Sebastian headed to his office, as he had not been at breakfast that morning; this was the first time Ciel was able to speak to his father today. Maylene was in the corner dusting when they came in.

"Well, Ciel. It's time for you answer," Lord Vincent said staring down at a number of business forms.

"To what?" Ciel asked softly feigning innocence.

"My questions last night Ciel," Lord Vincent said softly. "Let's start with the… Where did you and the other kids sneak off to during church?"

"…"

"Again Ciel…" his father sighed.

"Sir if I may—" Sebastian began only to be silenced with Lord Vincent raising his bandaged hand.

"Fine… Perhaps fifty lashes and five hours of punishment will give me the explanation I require," his father said nodding to Maylene to retrieve his whip (that hung on the wall of his office), which she did so solemnly. He took the whip in his hand and turned to Sebastian. "There is a shed outback, take Ciel and deliver fifty lashes, make him count them out…"

"…" Sebastian did nothing…

"Sebastian I gave you an order!" Lord Vincent snapped holding the whip out to him.

"Indeed," Ciel said softly. "He gave you an order Sebastian…let's go…"

Smiling Sebastian grabbed the whip and turned following Ciel outside. "Where shall we go then?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"Instead of doing his command, I was wondering what we should do?"

"Whoever said we weren't going to perform his command?" Ciel asked, and indeed, they were heading to the shed.

Sebastian blinked. "Ciel, you cannot honestly mean you are going to obey him…"

"Of course I am, as are you," Ciel said opening the shed doors they entered. The shed was only about the size that Lord Phantomhive's office had been. It had a few gardening tools on the walls, and a single post in the center reaching to the ceiling. Though Sebastian noticed the pole and the dirt floor around it was covered with old blood.

"It has been a long time since Father has sent me out here," Ciel said slowly removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bocchan," Sebastian began and Ciel turned to him laying his shirt on a nearby stand.

"You wish me to order you so much Sebastian, fine, this is an order," Ciel said pushing up his eye patch. "Unless it contradicts a command I have given you are always to obey my father's commands as if they were my own orders."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said bowing, happy at last to have received his first command from his young master, though not too pleased with the content of it.

Ciel walked over to the post interlocking his fingers and placing the palm of his hands against the wood. Then he placed his forehead against his hands. Ciel had such a small frame, and on his back a symbol… Though now was not the time to question it. He had another question for his young master.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I did not wish to ruin a perfectly good shirt and jacket," he said.

"Bocchan," Sebastian breathed softly. "You do not honestly expect me to harm my own soul do you?"

"Have you forgotten my command already Sebastian?" Ciel snapped without turning to face him.

"Of course not…"

"Then, let us begin…" he said.

Sebastian glared. He bit the edge of his glove and pulled it off doing the same with the other he placed both gloves in his pockets.

_When a demon claims a soul with their contract, they stamp that soul with a piece of themselves. That contract holder becomes a part of them, and while a demon could watch death and torture all day long without batting an eyelash, no demon enjoyed seeing a part of themselves be harmed or hurt in anyway… Lord Phantomhive was making him harm his own soul, and Sebastian… he now had a very personal reason to hate…Lord…Vincent…Phantomhive…_

CRACK!

Ciel gritted his teeth, and the pain sunk in…

Demons did not hate in general. As all humans were equally pathetic and debauch. Pray for the soul that a demon despises… for they will be the ones who find it the hardest to escape the depths of hell.

"One," he said aloud…

CRACK!

_Ciel was contracted to a demon, to which he had sworn his very soul. Doing this meant you have forsaken God, and have been forever denied the privilege of entering the gates of heaven. However, being contracted to a demon and earning the hatred of a demon were two different things…and right now. Ciel had a far better chance at entering the gates of heaven than his father did…_

"Two," he winced.

Sebastian gripped the whip tighter. The leather whined slightly at the pressure…

"Keep going…" Ciel snapped. "I did not order you to stop…"

Sebastian sighed…

CRACK!

* * *

"Your highness, it's time to wake up," Claude said opening the curtains and taking out Alois' outfit for the day. Though having been in quite a good mood from not having to endure his father's torture from the previous night he decided to play a tiny game with Claude. This included making it quite difficult to dress him. Alois would undo buttons Claude had already done and even ran to the other side of the room to avoid Claude putting on his shoe. He was acting quite childish, and to be honest… Claude was beginning to think he had made a mistake when selecting this child to be his new soul…

At last Claude was able to dress him, and Alois joined his father for breakfast. He appeared to be completely unaware of the previous night's events and acted rather normal. Well as normal as his perverted father could be anyway.

"What?" Alois gasped. "He's coming…"

"Yes, my brother Arnold and my sister's son will be joining us today on our trip to the Trancy Rail Company," his father said. "I do wish my sister could have joined us, but she is quite busy…"

"I haven't seen the Viscount in some time…" Alois said. He always had a bitterness for his cousin. Whose parents had signed over his inheritance the day of his birth so he had never had a thing to prove to them having been guaranteed everything…

Hence why he often called him Druiee, because Alois knew he despised the name.

So after breakfast had concluded (which was delicious (by the way) due to a certain demon butler's special touches) they gathered outside just as the carriage crept up over the hill. The first to step out was Arnold Trancy, followed by the Viscount.

"Brother!" exclaimed Lord Trancy extending his hand in greeting to Arnold.

"It's been so long!" his brother chimed back grinning.

"Uncle Arnold," Alois said smiling. "Pleased to see you ag—"

Viscount lunged wrapping his arms around Alois' shoulder gripping him tightly, and rubbing his cheek against the side of Alois' face. "Ah! Alois, still committing sins I see…"

"Hello Druiee," he seethed putting emphasis on the word he hated.

The Viscount released him. "Now Alois, I have asked you countless times not to…"

"And I've asked you countless times not to touch me…" he glared back.

"How can it not!" he gasped his voice rising as if he were about to break out singing. He wrapped his arms around Alois' waist. "Every time I see you you're committing sins… No man should be so beautiful… Either become a woman or get ugly, those are you only two choices. Lord forgive this child for he knows not—"

Meanwhile the whole time he was spewing his mouth Alois was trying desperately to pry him off.

"Were Alois to become either of those things I would have little to no use for him," his father said smiling. "Come let us grab our things and head to the train station."

"Druitt let go of me," Alois whined continuing to try and pull him away as he rubbed his cheek against Alois' chest. In a flash of…black. The Viscount found he had fallen to his knees on the ground as he was no longer clinging to Alois and upon looking up he found him standing a foot away with a man dressed in black standing before him.

Claude held out his hand. "You seem to have fallen Viscount. Allow me to help you up…"

"Ugh…who are you?" he asked allowing Claude to pull him to his feet.

"I am humble servant here at the house of Trancy," Claude said softly.

"You hired a new butler?" Arnold asked.

Lord Trancy nodded. "Yes and no. He was sent by the Queen. He is an elite servant sent as a gift from her highness herself. He is supposed to be perfect in every way. I have yet to see it…"

"That my Lord," Claude said fixing his glasses. "Was supposed to be a secret."

"There are no secrets among family don't be silly," Lord Tancy said. "Now fetch Alois' jacket. Mine as well… We are going to the Trancy Rail Company."

Claude fetched their things immediately and they got in a carriage riding two hours to the train station which they got on for free of course. First class all the way…

"Figures," Alois said sitting in a private compartment with the Viscount. "We have to take a train to get to the Rail Company."

"Would expect anything less?" he asked.

"I guess not…" he sighed staring out the window.

* * *

"Finally," Lord Arnold said. "We may talk without the children around."

"Yes, as much as I enjoy Alois around it is good to get a break from him as well…"

"So…uh…" Lord Arnold turned to Claude who was seated by the door. "Does he have to stay here?"

"Indeed, he is my Elite servant. He should be by my side always. He is sworn to secrecy…so we may talk freely."

"Good," Lord Arnold said. "So my wife and I have splendid news. We are about to have our first child."

"My, that is wonderful! I get to be an uncle all over again…" Lord Trancy said. So far his only nephew was the Viscount, and he was his sister's child. "Have you found out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, but I am praying for a boy. From the stories I have heard between you and Alois… I cannot wait to try them myself…"

"If you are that anxious I could send Alois to stay with you for a week or so," Lord Trancy said. "Though I am afraid he is not near as much fun as he used to be… he is getting older…"

"Ah, you like them young then…"

"I prefer women, though… As an unwanted pregnancy would be quite scandalous, boys are the best way to go…" Lord Trancy said. "And we all know I can dare to be caught having a prostitute enter my premises…"

"Of course…"

"There is one I have had my eye on…"

"Oh?" Lord Arnold asked taking a sip of the tea Claude had just finished preparing for them.

"Yes, have you heard of C.I.D?"

"C.I.D?" Lord Arnold repeated. "No, can't say I have."

"It is an underground school… One that trains young nobles to be objects of the most profound pleasure. A night with one of their students will send you into an ecstasy the likes of which you will never know again."

"It sounds good…so you've found one of these students then?"

"Yes, they are all branded with the same mark upon their back once they graduate. I have found one."

"Wonderful," Lord Arnold said. "Might I borrow him sometime?"

"Afraid not…" Lord Trancy said. "You see…his is the only son of the Phantomhives, and his father has never let him out for anyone…yet… I suppose he is keeping him hidden as an ace in the hole I guess…"

"Well, if you can't get your hands on the merchandise then the next best thing is to build your own…"

"What do you mean?" Lord Trancy asked his brother eyeing him. He was and had always been the dumber of the two.

"You put in half, and I'll put in half and we'll have them train Alois. Then you will not need the Phantomhive boy… you'll have your own…"

"Oh splendid idea, but… you're failing to comprehend just how much money that is… even with us each only putting in half we'll still take quite a hit to our pocket books."

"…It shouldn't be a problem… then I'll just pay for all of it… I have a hidden fund my wife hasn't been permitted to dabble in… Trust me…it is quite a substantial sum… But you'll have to permit me to take you up on that offer for the week…"

"Of course…" he said calmly as though they weren't talking about the raping of his only son.

"Then of course if it works when my son is old enough we can send him there as well…"

"Then I could borrow him for a week."

"Of course, what are brothers for?" Lord Arnold asked. He turned to Claude acknowledging him at last. "This is splendid tea…uh…where are you going?"

Claude who had just stood up holding a tray with two tea cups on it turned back. "I thought I should serve some to the children…"

"Now, you keep quiet about our discussion…"

Claude bowed politely, "I am an elite servant… I know when to…hold my tongue…"

"See that you do…"

The tea was served, and Claude was true to his word. He did not mention it to Alois…at least not yet…

* * *

The train pulled up to the main Rail Company. It was set up in a fascinating way. The Rail Company was the main port for all the trains, and every single train they had, met at this main point before branching out to smaller train stations, and those diverged out to others. The railroads stretched for miles, and if you were to look at a map of the train tracks and if you were astute enough to notice, you would find it formed a massive spider web that stretched across the country.

"Ah! Wow!" Alois said staring around at the tracks that went every which way. People bustled about everywhere.

"Excuse me?" said a little girl pulling at the Vicount's sleeve.

"Ew! What a dirty child, please don't touch me… my clothes are white…" he said pulling out a brush which he used to dust his sleeve off.

"Hi," Alois said smiling.

"Can I not touch you too?" she asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry," Alois said smiling. Claude turned. Perhaps this child was a little too kind for him afterall…what a fool he was to have picked him for a contract. But then…

"My clothes are dark so your dirtiness won't show…" he said.

Had Claude been accustomed to smiling he would probably have smirked at that…

"Would you like an orange… It's just a penny."

"Sure okay," Alois said reaching in his pocket he pulled out a penny handing it over, and she gave him the orange. "Claude, cut this for me…"

"Yes," he said taking it from him as they followed after Alois' father. He was giving Lord Arnold the grand tour. Alois and Claude followed last in the line, with Alois taking chunks of the orange as Claude handed it to him.

"Now to the control room…" Lord Trancy said.

Leading the way they walked into a room filled with hundreds of levers. "These control the tracks, switching them so no two trains are on the same track going different directions…"

"Wow, it looks complicated," the Viscount said eyeing them all.

"It is a bit, but that is why I have hired Mister Hoyden as the main conductor for all the trains," he said indicating a man in the corner.

"There is no one who knows this station more than me…" he said. "I have been here since it was build, and I'll be here until it's gone… Or I am whichever comes fir—"

The sound of a gunshot broke through the air entering the back of Mister Hoyden's head coming out the front of his forehead heading straight towards the person standing directly in front of him. Alois. In the time it took to bat an eyelash Claude had already swept Alois from harm's way. The shot broke through the glass in the front of the room they were standing. Claude sat Alois on his feet again before the corpse of Mister Hoyden had even hit the ground.

"My clothes!" exclaimed the viscount who had a fair amount of blood on him.

"My…my head conductor…what..?" Lord Trancy began stunned.

Alois blinked turning to Claude. "Claude you…"

Claude turned to him removing a cloth from his pocket and wiping off the tiniest speck of blood that had fallen on Alois' soft cheek. "Immaculate," he whispered.

"Nobody move!" shouted a voice entering the room holding a gun. "Now, Lord Trancy is it?"

He pointed the gun at Alois' father, and Alois gasped slightly.

"You're rich I hear… How about you give me some compensation to not end your life right here and now…"

Lord Trancy pleaded falling to his knees in fear, "Wait I…I don't understand!"

"You don't huh? Well, let me make it clearer for you. I have snipers all over this place… All of them with their sights on your head…" he grinned evilly switching his cigar to the other side of his mouth. "You're going to give me money to spare you…"

"But… how much…"

"Ten million ought to do it…" he said.

"Wha…but…ah!" he gasped as the man took a shot near his crotch.

"Don't I'll… I don't have that much with me…"

"Well then," he said. "I'll just have to grab some collateral…"

He reached forward grabbing Druitt's arm, pulling him close, and pointing the gun at his head. "I'm leaving with this kid… You are going to stay here Lord Trancy. If you step one foot outside this room my snipers will end you. Then let's see… You!"

He indicated Alois who was grinning his eyes narrowed. Claude turned to him… he had never seen this side of him before… well… he hadn't known him that long either… but still…he looked rather…insane.

"You will go with this fat guy here to get the money I require. I'll be waiting on the roof of the building. When you return with it Lord Trancy and the kid will be free to go…"

Alois suddenly giggled, turning, whispering to Claude, "Look at the Viscount, he looks like he's going to shit himself."

"There will be no whispering! Do your jobs and everyone will live!" he spat. "Fail, and you'll all die. I'll see you on the roof when you have secured the money…"

With that the man ran out taking the screaming Viscount with him.

"You!" barked Lord Trancy. "You're an elite servant prove yourself! Save my nephew!"

Claude turned to Alois. "You are to do any command my father gives you… are you an elite servant or not?"

"Yes," Claude said jumping from the room he took off.

"We must do something!" Lord Arnold gasped.

"Claude can handle it," Alois assured him.

"No, the tracks…" he gasped.

Alois blinked turning to the levers.

"They have to be manned every five minutes or else…"

"Or else?"

"Wha!" Lord Trancy gasped. "I'll be ruined… all the cars will collide with each other… It'll be the end of my business…"

_You mean my business_, Alois thought to himself. He spun around looking at the levers and reading the labels. "Well," he said walking over to the corpse on the ground he removed his hat, which had shockingly avoided blood stains of any kind as the bullet had entered and left just under the brim. Alois put it on his head heading over to the controls which he began to move. Some levers went up, others went down. Yet somehow he seemed to know exactly what they all did…

Claude rushed up to the top floor avoiding sniper bullets all the way. He emerged through the door to find the conceited gunslinger sitting in a chair with his gun pointed at the Viscount's head, who looked absolutely distraught.

"Release him…"

"Or what?" the man barked. "I know they couldn't have retrieved my money this soon…"

"Do you know what a bullet is?" he asked picking up a pebble off the roof top that had probably been discarded by a careless bird.

"What?" he asked wanting to see where it was going…

"It a stone moving at such a high velocity that it can rip through flesh, tear tendons, and even shatter bone," he said softly rolling it around between his fingers.

"And…"

"You don't always need a gun to shoot one at that speed…" with that Claude flicked the stone at the gun the man wielded and it shot from his hands with the force of…just that…a bullet…

"Wha!" he jumped to his feet waving his arms. Obviously a signal to his snipers to shoot Claude.

"I believe they wasted all their bullets shooting at me on my way up here…" he said. "Now…the Viscount please…"

"Ugh…" he jumped backwards and the Viscount ran forward.

"Oh thank you!" he said gratefully.

"Sorry, but I can't have you conscious…it would jeopardize my cover…" With that Claude his a spot on his neck making him fall limp to the ground.

"Why save him if you were just going to kill him!" gasped the man backing still further away.

"Oh, he's not dead. But as for you… I'm afraid I cannot say the same…"

Then a scream erupted throughout the air around them…

* * *

Alois continued to pull levers changing tracks, and stopping one collision after another. His father and Arnold sat panicking on the floor behind him. Eventually the trains were running smoothly. "We have ten minutes before the tracks will need to be switched over again…"

"My word I…" Lord Arnold began only to be distracted as the Viscount ran in. "Uncles!"

"Druitt," they chimed. "We were so worried."

The three got in a group hug. "How did you escape?"

"The elite butler saved me," he said. "Though I cannot recall how…"

Claude walked into the room cleaning the last bit of blood from his glasses before replacing them on his face. "For a servant of the Trancy manor, this was nothing…"

"Ah, amazing!" Lord Trancy gasped.

"Truly!"

Alois folded his arms. "And the snipers?"

"Dead."

Alois suddenly laughed, "Good Claude!" He ran up to him standing on his toe in order to pat his head.

"Well, then, let us go home," Lord Trancy said. "That was quite enough of a tour in my opinion…"

"Yes," Lord Arnold agreed.

The 2nd Conductor in command came rushing in and gasped at the body on the ground. "Oh right," Alois said uncaringly. "Scotland Yard will have to be called to dispose of that…"

* * *

The police showed up and took down the tales told by Arnold, Lord Trancy, and the Vicount. All of which were near entire lies and all told stories of epic heroism that did not include Alois or Claude in anyway. Alois didn't care. While they were after their fifteen minutes of fame he was with the 2nd conductor of the company.

"Put that guy…um… Mister Jerolds in charge now… he seemed to know the lever system pretty well. Remember that the farthest northwest station will need a new track in sector D soon, also please send flowers to Mister Hoyden's family with the Trancy families' sincerest condolences," Alois said to the 2nd Conductor in command.

"Yes Sir," he said saluting Alois. "I'll just need you to sign this."

"Of course," Alois said taking the paper from him and signing his father's name. Then the man headed off to complete his orders.

Claude's eyes narrowed watching him._ So, the real brains behind the Trancy companies was Alois himself_.

Alois walked over to him pointing at his hat. "How do you like it does it suit me?"

Claude shook his head. "No, not at all…"

Alois grinned. "I guess it can stay here then…" He threw it to the ground off to the side.

"Just how long have you been running your father's business'?" Claude asked.

"Since I was ten… Father honestly thinks all this success just happens. I don't think he's signed an official document in years…" Alois said sighing. "Oh well… father should grow tired of everyone fawning over his bravery soon… then we shall go."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

"Elizabeth!" her mother snapped. "Would you move it along!"

"Sorry mother…" Elizabeth rushing putting her arms through the sleeves of the jacket Paula held out to her.

"We have to meet Nina in thirty minutes and it takes twenty five to ride there…" she barked. "I refuse to be late! Paula… drive the carriage. Do not let us be late!"

With that her mother rushed out to the carriage. Elizabeth turned to Paula. "Please make sure we're on time… my mother will—"

"My lady," she said softly. "You need not ask me for anything. You need only command me…"

"…then… Paula… I ugh…."

"Don't act so nervous little one…" she said smiling. "Command me…"

"I order you to obey my mother, and get us there on time!" she said then blushing she added shyly… "Please…"

"Of course," she said bowing slightly even as Lady Middleford screeched for them again.

Hurrying out to the carriage Paula climbed up in the front grabbing hold of the reins. "Hold on you two," Paula said grinning…

"Yah!" she screamed slapping the reins, and the horses took off.

Lady Middleford cried out as she was flung forward from the jolt. The carriage taking off so quickly down the brick drive that that Elizabeth was quite scared the wheels were going to fall off. She was pushing the horses so hard that she also feared their hooves would crack. "Paula!" she gasped as she fell over her mother onto the carriage floor.

Lady Middleford corrected her hat before managing to pull herself up onto one of the seats. She hit her fist against the wall of the carriage that was located behind Paula. "Slow this thing down before you kill us!"

Elizabeth pulled herself up managing to look out the window only to be met with a blur off the city streets they passed through. Though looking out made her feel sick so she sat back down.

Paula meanwhile having been ordered to obey Elizabeth's mother slowed the carriage, but they had already gone quite a ways. "My apologies Lady Middleford," she called back. "But we'll be there in five minutes…"

She apparently had not heard as she was busy fixing the state of herself, and she swiftly moved to Elizabeth taking every opportunity to put her down.

"Good Lord Elizabeth what is with this hair… Your curls are already falling flat…" she snapped completely ignoring the fact that they had just been tossed around inside the carriage like they were in a pinball machine.

"Sorry mother," Elizabeth said as the carriage pulled up outside the Middleford textile factory.

"Behave yourself…" he mother warned before climbing down from the carriage once Paula had opened the door.

"My apologies for shaking things up back there, Jouchan," Paula said helping Elizabeth down. "But I we have arrived in record time."

"That won't be soon enough for Miss Hopkins…" Elizabeth said sighing.

Sure enough when they entered, Miss Hopkins spun around. "You're late!"

Paula blinking pulling out a watch from her breast pocket checking the time, they weren't even close to being late…

"Oh well… we um…" Lady Middleford said nervously. "You said Four o'clock and it's—"

"Fashion has no time for excuses, come… Let me show you the latest for the showing tonight…"

She led them to a back room where the models were getting ready, though as soon as the curtain was pushed aside they gasped as the ladies clothes were covered in in red blotches of what appeared to be…paint.

"What! What has happened!" Barked Miss Nina furiously…

They noticed a teenage boy at the end of the room holding an empty paint can. He appeared to have slipped on a towel and skidded across the room sending red paint flying in all directions. To make matters worse all the models singled him out by pointing at him.

"You!" she barked. "Look what you have done! I'll never get all this paint out in time!"

Lady Middleford looked horrorstruck and she fainted.

"Lady!"

"My Lady!"

Some men who were setting up for the nights events rushed to her mother's side dragging her to a fainting chair. Miss Nina rushed to get her some water. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed surveying the scene.

"Here," Miss Nina said handing the glass to her barely conscious mother. She rounded on the boy who had climbed to his feet.

"Do you know what you have done! This line was to show off models for the Queen to wear while in mourning of her husband. Now look at them… Red blotches everywhere! They were meant to be black…"

"I'm sorry," he said fearfully. "The construction workers need the paint I was just taking it to them…"

"And spilling it all over the Middeford creations is your idea of—"

He took off running. "Get back here you little shit!"

The two took off running…

Elizabeth glared around… "Ladies, please come with me."

The models looked up following her into a side room, Paula followed. The room was filled with spare fabric. She went over to the black. "My, is this really all the black we have?"

"Yes," one of the models said softly. "Everything else went into the dresses."

"…How much red do we have?" she asked softly.

The model said softly, "Quite a bit Lady Elizabeth, but…red? On a black dress for meant for morning?"

"Come now," Elizabeth said turning around smiling. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed a strip of the red fabric holding it out. "I've pulled off miracles before…"

Paula smiled. "What is your plan Jouchan?"

"My plan is simple…but I'll need a miracle..." she said softly, but saying the last part under her breath she whispered, "Or a demon..."

* * *

An hour later Lady Middleford could still be found wallowing in her sorrows, sitting on the fainting couch looking absolutely defeated.

"Why does this always happen to me," Lady Middleford cried as the men around her handed her their handkerchiefs and offered words of false sympathy. Miss Nina sat beside her utterly defeated. The Queen would be there to view the outfits any minute… She would never pick them as her tailors now… Never… It was over…

They heard a commotion outside as a carriage pulled up.

"Oh God!" Lady Middleford said jumping to her feet shooing the men away. "She's here…what do we do!"

"We shall have to tell her what happened," Miss Nina said nervously.

"Yes…" Lady Middleford sighed. "This will ruin my reputation as the Queen's tailor…"

Miss Nina sighed, "It is okay…"

The doors opened and being escorted by two servants the Queen entered dressed all in black. She smiled at them. Her servants Charles Phipps and Charles Grey stood like silent statues as she entered.

" Marchioness," the Queen said smiling. "Miss Nina, how have you two been?"

"Good your highness," they said bowing together.

"So…where are these beautiful dresses you have told me so much about?"

"Well, about that…" the Marchioness began.

"Waiting just outside for you your highness," Elizabeth said from the other side of the room she had just walked out a side door. She curtsied in honor of the Queen's presence. Paula did the same.

"Wha…what are you…" her mother began looking worried.

"Please your highness," Elizabeth said. "This way."

She and Paula led them outside where the models were standing on pedestals, each standing as still as a statue. The outfits were black though each had small tuffs of red frills or sashes that stood out boldly against the black fabric.

The Queen gaped. "These dresses are…supposed to express mourning…"

"Indeed they do. Black for modesty and sorrow, but a splash of red representing the blood of the family you built together and the intense flaming red of the love you and our beloved late King shared," Elizabeth said walking up to one of the models and placing her face against a red puff of frills on the girls sleeve.

The queen walked up to the dress touching the soft red silk feeling the cloth. "It is rather beautiful…and my late husband did so love the color red."

The rest of the evening was spent sampling desserts made by Paula, and going from one gown to another where the Queen picked from them her favorites, Miss Nina who already had her measurements merely took down the dress designs and promised they would be delivered to the palace within a month.

"I must say the small splash of red really is rather splendid," the Queen said softly after examining the last one.

"Thank you," Lady Middleford said smiling. "It was all my idea your highness. I am glad you liked them…"

"Was it now?" The Queen said smiling.

Paula opened her mouth about ready to make a rebuttal when Elizabeth who was taking a sip of the teacup she was holding whispered softly, "Quiet," before she took a sip. Paula's lips fell closed.

When their evening concluded and the Queen was escorted into her carriage by her servants, Charles Phipps approached the Middlefords before they climbed into the carriage.

"The Queen respectfully requests to speak with the young Lady Elizabeth," he said.

Lady Middleford nodded nervously. "Of course… Go on Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth blinked slightly nervous at the idea of speaking with the Queen alone.

"Go on," her mother said more strongly.

Elizabeth hurried over to her carriage. "Your majesty," she said bowing at the carriage window.

"Your designs are beautiful Elizabeth," she said softly.

"No, they're my mother's…"

The Queen smiled, "No they're not… I hope to see you again really soon… Lizzy…"

She blinked. "I look forward to it with anticipation, your majesty."

With that Charles Phipps climbed up on the front of the carriage and steered the carriage away.

Elizabeth walked back to her mother's side. "What did she say to you!" he mother barked inquiringly.

"…" Elizabeth sighed. "Well, she um…"

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth…" Her mother warned.

"…She complimented you on your designs. Said I could learn a thing or two if I kept a close eye on you," she said glaring, but with the slight trace of a smile.

"Well…the Queen has good tastes," she said straightening up importantly. "Get in."

Paula held open the door for them bowing as they climbed in.

* * *

"Ahh!" Ciel gasped falling to his knees. "Forty-two…"

His forehead was pressed against the wooden post.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said softly…

"Keep going," he said softly. "We only have a few left to go…"

"Bocchan, let's..."

"Do not argue…carry…" He gritted his teeth as his back throbbed mercilessly. "Carry out my order…"

"Yes…" Sebastian said nodding.

* * *

"About time," Lord Vincent snapped as Sebastian walked Ciel back up to the manor. He had taken extra to time to gently bandage him up so blood would not get on his clothes.

His father was dressed as though preparing to leave.

"Father where…"

"We are heading to the factory," he said. "Prepare to leave."

"But I have tutoring, and—" Ciel began.

Lord Vincent let out an annoyed sigh and turned. "Ciel do not argue with me, just do it!"

Sebastian hurried off grabbing Ciel's jacket and putting him in it. He handed him his cane as well. Ciel followed his father outside where the two of them got into the carriage. "Sebastian stay and guard the house. Ciel and I will be back in a few hours."

"Yes Lord," Sebastian said bowing. The Bard (who was steering the carriage) snapped the reins and the carriage drove off.

So Sebastian set out to his butler duties. He set the tasks for the other servants, and prepared the meal for when Ciel and his father returned. This also gave him a chance to get to know Lady Rachel.

"My Lady do you need anything?" he asked softly. She was sitting at the table in her garden sipping the tea he had brought her.

"No Sebastian thank you," she said softly turning to look at the rose bush beside her. A bird had just landed on it and seemed to be staring at her. "He… A robin…"

Sebastian turned. He did not like birds much…

"You know," she said softly. "When Ciel was born we had two names picked out. Ciel, and Robin… I was oh so hoping he would be a girl…"

Sebastian eyed her as he trimmed up a nearby bushed that he noticed needed it.

"I would have been such a good mother to a little girl…" she said softly… "My Robin… I would have dressed her just like a little doll…"

"Why does it make a difference that Ciel is boy. Can you not be a good mother to a son?" Sebastian asked.

Lady Rachel smiled sadly. "No… Ciel is Vincent's son… He is not mine…"

Sebastian's eyebrows rose slightly. "He's not your son?"

"Biologically speaking I suppose. But a son is always his father's child… A daughter belongs to her mother. I have nothing…and as of yet have been unable to conceive another child. Having Ciel must have messed something up here," she said touching her stomach lightly.

"…" Sebastian walked over to her kneeling beside her. "May I?"

"…yes…"

He placed a hand on Rachel's stomach, pushing softly. She blushed. "Nothing seems to be messed up…your organs appear perfect."

"Then…why…?" she sighed. "I don't understand… We have been trying…"

"Well, when it's not the woman, it can only mean there is something wrong with the man…" Sebastian said swiftly walking off.

He was almost back to the manor when he felt something brush against his leg. Sebastian blinked noticing a small fuzzy black thing…

"…Ahh," he said kneeling down beside the cat that purred. "Hello there…"

He picked the kitten up holding it against his chest. The small kitten purred as he petted it's small head, and it nuzzled up to Seabstian's neck. "子猫 (koneko)," he whispered. "How cute… I think I've fallen in love…"

He held it out and it meowed softly.

* * *

When Ciel returned with his father later that day and his father seemed to be in horrid mood.

"Welcome home," Sebastian said. Ciel's father walked by Sebastian throwing his coat at him furiously, he turned back. "Ciel hurry up and eat your dinner then get up to your room!"

"…"

He stormed off in the house.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ciel snapped heading inside as well. Sebastian shrugged following him. He would find out soon enough…he always did…

* * *

After they had arrived back, Lord Arnold and the Viscount had dinner with them before heading back home. Lord Trancy after a few minutes of drinking began calling for his son immediately. Though Alois was nowhere to be found.

"Find him Claude," Lord Trancy ordered.

"Yes my Lord," he said bowing before setting off to find him. It wasn't hard… being contracted to him he could have found Alois if he were on the other side of the planet. Fortunately he was just in the woods in the back yard.

"Alois?" Claude question walking up behind him as he was on his knees giggling.

"What are you?"

"Look what I caught Claude?" he said. He had pinned below his hand a rabbit that was bitting a clawing at him. Though he seemed not to care… "So pathetic… Look at him squirm…"

He took out a pocketknife.

"He is hurting you," Claude said looking down at his bleeding hand. "He could have rabies…"

"Nah, he is just terrified… Like poor little Druiee was today…" suddenly his eyes narrowed getting darker, but not in color. "Poor Druitt… What would he have done had we not been there today?"

Alois plunged the knife into the rabbit's throat watching it writhe and squirm… Alois laughed. He was about to stab it again when Claude suddenly grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the knife and pinned it against the tree Alois had been kneeling by. He grabbed him by the throat holding him still.

The rabbit took off swerving… only making it a few panicked hops away before his fell. The most awful noise could be heard, the sound of a rabbit gasping for breaths through a throat full of blood, was not a pleasant one…

"Clau…de… What…" Alois gasped. Claude loosened his grip.

Seems he had truly picked a worthy soul after all… Still pinning him firmly but no longer choking him he kissed him…

Alois felt his contract burn dully as his the demon explored the fissure, softly Alois turned away not knowing exactly what to think about it…or even to say… "Claude…what…"

Claude grabbed the hand that had not been holding the knife a moment before. It was covered with bite marks and scratches. Slowly he began to lick them. Alois winced slightly as the demon's tongue touched open skin burning him slightly. Though the marks seemed to disappear as it ran across them.

"Claude…" Alois gasped.

Claude looked up licking the last cut, and staring at him there was the tiniest trace of…a smile…

…it would seem… there was no mistake after all…

* * *

They arrived back home within thirty minutes as Paula was driving much slower this time…

"Paula if you would prepare a turkey for dinner tonight I feel like celebrating…"

"Yes my Lady," Paula said nodding and taking her coat. Elizabeth took off hers handing it to Paula as well.

"Put Elizabeth in that beautiful azure blue dress I had made for her the other day," she said softly.

"Yes, come along," Paula said leading Elizabeth upstairs.

"So, the Queen complimented you did she?" Paula said softly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yea, I never thought the Queen was so incisive."

"I am at least happy she knew how wonderful my owner is," she said. "You said back there you pulled of miracles before…what did you mean?"

They entered Elizabeth's room and she sat on the edge of her bed. Paula walked over and began removing her shoes. "All the Middleford fashions are my designs…mother doesn't have a designing bone in her body, though Miss Nina is the seamstress. I draw the designs signing my mother's name and she brings them to life."

"Really," Paula said standing her up and unbuttoning her dress letting it fall to the floor, before she untied the strings of her corset.

"Why did you not permit me to speak up when she first tried to take credit?" Paula asked.

"Because," Elizabeth said softly. "My mother needs to adore me for now. I cannot upset her. Someday however… I shall have the satisfaction of watching her fall on her face…and then everything. The companies…this mansion…all of it, I will have all of it…"

"Pure innocence with just a pinch of greed and hatred… My proprietor, my jouchan…I adore you…" Paula said softly kissing her temple.

Elizabeth turned away blushing. "Don't talk nonsense… grab the dress…"

"Yes Jouchan."

* * *

Ciel gasped from the pain. This really was one hell of a drug to cause this much pain…with every new shipment Lau brought his father the pain seemed to intensify…

"Bocchan," came a deep voice from the doorway.

"What are…you doing here? I told…"

"A demon must obey the master they are contracted to under any costs…unless…"

"Unless?" Ciel snapped wincing as the throbbing pain seemed to escalate.

"Unless their order harms or endangers their well-being… I have been trying to give you the benefit of the doubt in this area, but I can ignore it no longer… I am deeming you unfit to know what is best for you in these situations and I intend to aid you right now… I will lessen this hurt for you…

"Wh…What? I ordered you to—"

"My apologies bocchan, but what you order does not concern me at this point," he said walking over to his bed placing a hand in his hair.

"You…you want to break our contract…ngh…then," he snapped.

"No," Sebastian said. "Of course not. I just want to end your suffering…"

Ciel bit his tongue turning into his pillow so Sebastian wouldn't see him acting so weak as a particular pain seemed to radiate up his spine. When it subsided slightly Ciel turned back to look at him. "Just…how do you propose to do that?"

"By distracting your mind from it," Sebastian said leaning over him and turning his face to him, before he leaned down and attempted to kiss him.

Ciel, noting what was coming away, "What are you doing!" he snapped. "Do not—"

"My apologies bocchan," Sebastian said turning his head back he kissed him again moving his lips in a rhythmic pattern against his master's. Ciel fell into the feeling that engrossed him, he had never been kissed before, and certainly not like this… His training at the church had never involved kissing, and he couldn't believe how pleasurable it was to have another's tongue swimming within the caverns of his mouth. He moaned in spite of himself when Sebastian ran his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Then suddenly…panic.

"No!" he snapped rolling over, burring his face in his pillow. "Don't!"

"Bocchan," Sebastian said softly climbing on top of him, raising his panic even more.

"What are you doing!" he snapped wincing yet again as the ache from the drug caused him to gasp.

Sebastian sighed, "I am distracting you from the pain…"

He placed his gloved hand on the side of Ciel's face running it softly down to his neck. "Ugh," he winced, shuddering at the touch and pulling at the bindings on his wrists.

"Bocchan, you have nothing to fear from me," Sebastian said softly. "I only wish to lesson your pain."

He gasped as Sebastian pulled his tie off letting it fall to the floor. "I understand that your history in this area is rather traumatic. So let me ease your mind, I will not remove any article of clothing that resides below your belt. However, I am also not going to stop if you tell me to…"

"Sebastian wait…what…," Ciel begged even as his lips made contact with Sebastian's again.

He pulled down Ciel's vest, he began undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest as he went. His temperature was up from the drug, and Sebastian had to admit the heat was quite tempting. "You're so warm bocchan…small…soft…you're just like a little kitten…"

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped. "I am not… Stop!"

Sebastian had pulled down his shirt as well, though was unable to pull it off completely due to Ciel's hands being tied behind his back. "What a wonderful master…"

Sebastian sat up pulling his young master along with him. He leaned against the head board of Ciel's bed, pulling his young Lord close to him so his bounded wrists rested against Sebastian's chest. The heat radiating from him was slightly intoxicating to Sebastian's demonic senses…after all…demons did so enjoy heat…

"Ugh ah!" Ciel gasped as Sebastian's lips met a tender part of his neck, and he pulled his shoulder up to try and block the sensation. "Sebastian do—"

Sebastian grasped Ciel's chin pulling it to the side so his neck was revealed to him. "You're amazing my Lord."

"No Sebas—" he began, releasing a shuddering gasp as Sebastian skillfully sucked a bit softly at the tender areas of his neck.

Groans of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure as Sebastian used thousands of year's worth of sexual knowledge to tease the body of his young owner. "Uh, ngh…Sebastian…please…"

"Shhh, Bocchan. While those sounds are quite alluring, I beg you to try to contain them. If your father were to hear us…well…you understand," Sebastian said softly.

Contain them! He could no more contain his moans than he could the air in his lungs. He had never had someone touch him like this, as though they actually cared for him… Wait a minute…that didn't make any sense. Why would Sebastian care for him other than the fact he was contracted to him…

Sebastian's hands floated over his chest and skin. He knew just what to do and where to touch to distract him from the pain, and the noise Ciel made to reward him were amazing, but…

He pulled Ciel close to him putting his lips by Ciel's ear whispering, "Bocchan, you have to be quiet."

Ciel had a strange alluring quality that Sebastian could not place as of yet… though he would have quite a bit of fun finding out just what it was…

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth; he had not been trained to be quite during times like this. It was difficult... "Sebastian please…ah!"

Sebastian's hand crept around to the front of his neck grasping it lightly biting the back of his neck again softly.

"Yah! You bastard stop this!" Ciel snapped trying to pull away.

Sebastian smiled, "You're astounding…" He rested his forehead in the back of his master's neck grinning. If only they had no one around to hear them… He would ensure Ciel forgot all about his pain in the throes of ecstasy. Though this simple teasing seemed to be doing the job nicely…

Sebastian reached his hand up petting him softly running his hand through his young master's hair, Ciel let out a small sigh leaning back allowing his head to rest on Sebastian's shoulder, an intoxicated expression on his face, as though lost in a drunk stupor. "My my master do you enjoy that? You're so easy to please…"

It was just like earlier. That kitten he had found in the manor court yard. That kitten had nuzzled up to his neck when he had petted it, just as Ciel was doing down. "Just like a kitten, you are truly something I cannot find in my world. Be careful, or I just might fall for you 子猫さま (koneko-sama)."

Ciel gasped slightly at the pet name. "Do not call me that," he whispered but did not attempt to resist the fingers Sebastian ran though his hair.

Ciel sneezed, it was the cutest little sneeze…

"Are you catching a cold bocchan?"

"No… I just… chu!" he sneezed again. "Man…you would think a cat was in here…"

"A cat?"

"Yes, I'm allergic…"

Sebastian looked down at his jacket. In his adoring of the kitten earlier, he had forgotten to wipe off the cat hair that had gotten on his jacket.

Smiling he pulled Ciel closer, "Don't let it worry you. I am guarantee there are no cats in here…"

Ciel sighed relaxing against him.

The demons' eyes narrowed. Ciel was too cute, too much like the those creatures he had adored at first sight. She smiled. Too_ late bocchan_, he thought to himself before kissing his temple softly. _Now that I already have my sights on capturing you…you'll never get away from me_…

After all that, nothing seemed to please his young Lord more than him running his fingers through his hair. _How cute_…

"How is the pain bocchan?"

Ciel's eyebrows' wrinkled in confusion, and he responded weakly, "What pain?"

* * *

**So yeah, that took much longer than planned. But I'm back at school now so… yeah… *smiles***

**Until next time guys. Thanks for the reviews, and suggestions.**


	8. A Three Shipped Fleet and One Is Sinking

**This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them. Though the tables turn when their scarred souls bring demons to their side to even the odds. Thing only become more complicated when three demons learn to do the impossible..., love.**

* * *

(((Flashback Begins)))

"About time," Lord Vincent snapped as Sebastian walked Ciel back up to the manor. He had taken extra to time to gently bandage him up so blood would not get on his clothes.

His father was dressed as though preparing to leave.

"Father where…"

"We are heading to the factory," he said. "Prepare to leave."

"But I have tutoring, and—" Ciel began.

Lord Vincent let out an annoyed sigh and turned. "Ciel do not argue with me, just do it!"

Sebastian hurried off grabbing Ciel's jacket and putting him in it. He handed him his cane as well. Ciel followed his father outside where the two of them got into the carriage. "Sebastian stay and guard the house. Ciel and I will be back in a few hours."

"Yes Lord," Sebastian said bowing. The Bard (who was steering the carriage) snapped the reins and the carriage drove off.

Ciel said nothing. Knowing silence was the best option now. His father spent the carriage ride ruffling through business documents and signing them when needed.

Unlike Elizabeth and Alois' parents Ciel's father was not business illiterate like Lizzy's mother nor an idiot like Alois' father. Ciel's father was intelligent. Just as much as Ciel was (if not more). Elizabeth and Alois kept their parent's business afloat whereas Ciel kept his father's business from sinking. An ignorant person could not see a difference between the two, to put it simply one could think of the three buisness' as ships. Elizabeth and Alois captained their parent's ships while their parent's sat along for the ride. They steered the boat ensuring it did not run into any icebergs or veer off into bad weather. The Phantomhive ship however had already hit one and his father was carelessly and childishly continuing to steer a sinking ship. Meanwhile Ciel was below blocking off decks, trying to conceal the damage and dispel the water. All the while trying to make it so the ship appeared to have taken no damage at all, needless to say it was a much more difficult feat.

They arrived at the Funtom factory in good time and both were bowed in by the men guarding the door. One would wonder why a toy company would need armed guards at every entrance and exit. Those who were foolish enough to question it publicly mysteriously moved to China leaving behind only a letter for friends and family stating they would follow the golden road to Asia, and were never heard from again…

Ciel and his father removed their hats upon entering. The companies' head bounded over to them. He was a large man with thinning hair. A thick mustache and beard dawned his face. He would have looked a lot like Santa had his hair been white instead of black.

"Lord Phantomhive! Young Ciel," he cheered nervously at their arrival. "So pleased to see you both. What brings you all the way out here?"

"I have come to check up on our newest product Mr. Gerald. Is it ready?" Lord Phantomhive asked.

"Um, yes. Please follow me."

Gerald escorted them down to a room off to their right where there were hundreds of intricate boxes of different colors. They appeared to be jewelry boxes. Ciel stepped forward and opened the lid on one that wasn't already wrapped up in a delivery crate. A gentle, rhythmic, innocent and somewhat eerie music emanated from it as a small ivory miniature of their classic Bitter Rabbit toy appeared to dance in a circle.

"Well, what do you think young Ciel?" Mr. Gerald asked. "How should we sell it? What should be the target audience?"

Ciel glanced up from it, his eyes piercing as he looked to his Father and Mr. Gerald. "It would be best suited towards females, advertise it as a gift women long for. You could praise the sound as a melody for which mothers could put their young children to sleep at night, and I am certain it would sell."

"Just what I would have said," Lord Phantomhive exclaimed proudly. Unlike when Alois' Father or Lizzy's Mother added comments like this (so as to take the credit), Ciel was quite sure _his_ Father had been thinking the very same.

Lord Phantomhive turned to Gerald as Ciel placed closed the box and set it softly on the nearby table. "This is nice, but you and I both know this wasn't the product I was talking about."

"Um…yes, well… I just wanted to show you them, because I am quite proud of how they turned out and…well. Very well, they are in the basement."

With that he led the two of them from the room and down a flight of steps where a repugnant smell met Ciel's nose and he covered his face with his gloved hand. It wasn't a terrible smell. Not something that would knock you off your feet and send you running before you lost your lunch kind of odor. Though it told Ciel that something living was behind the door that were about to open.

Open they did. Ciel and his father were lead inside a cavernous hall. The various indents in the wall told Ciel that this place had at one time been a Charnel House. Though the bone had long since been cleared out and what apparently replaced them now were…bears.

Bears lined the wall chained by a large metal collar, some with Cubs that were chained just out of the reach of their mothers'.

"What is—" Ciel began but was drowned out by his Father.

"Excellent!" Lord Phantomhive exclaimed looking around the room. "How many are there?"

"Twenty," Mr. Gerald said. "Not counting the cubs, and we are catching more by the day."

"Wonderful, sell them to the highest bidder. Save the largest one for Middleford Ball. I am certain Frances would like a Bear Baiting at her event."

"Bear Baiting?" Ciel questioned turning to his Father.

"Yes, These animals will be used for just such an occasion."

"Father, Bear Baiting has been banned under the Cruelty to Animals Act of 1835. The Queen—"

Lord Phantomhive spun around looking quite upset. "The Queen," Lord Phantomhive continued for him, " need never know if everyone keeps their mouth shut."

_CRASH! His father's ship has just hit another iceberg._

Ciel closed his eyes turning away, and his father smiled. Satisfied that Ciel (like a good little pup) had backed down…

"Now," Lord Phantomhive said. "Tell me more about those music boxes."

Mr. Gerald looked quite happy that the subject was leaving the illegal bears in the basement. Vincent and Gerald headed off upstairs in deep discussion of the marketing for the music boxes. Ciel turned back to look at the bears before he walked shutting the door to the basement. He wrapped a chain around the door handles and put a crowbar through the links locking it.

_It was time for Ciel to start dispelling the water and patching the holes_.

Ciel turned looking around. "Surely they must keep something down here to keep you all in line."

It would have been foolish to have this many creatures down here without some kind of weapon to protect themselves should one escape. As Ciel's eyes scanned the walls his thoughts drifted to how they would have possibly gotten these creatures into the factory without the notice of anyone. The factory was nearly in the center of town so any transfer of bears would have had to have taken place late at night with the cargo tranquilized. There was no other possible way. At last Ciel spotted what he was searching for. A large gun on the wall possibly filled with tranquilizers. He pushed a crate over so as to be tall enough to reach it he pulled it down.

The bears seemed agitated.

He emptied the bullet cartridge allowing the tranquilizer bullets to fall to the ground. Ciel opened his jacket where hidden inside pockets held bullets. He just hoped they would be strong enough to break through the skull of a bear.

Swiftly he loaded the gun, clicked it in position and took aim at the nearest bear to him. CRACK! The bullet ripped through the air and landed directly between the eye socket of the creature he had aimed at. The baby cubs began whining and other bears began pulling at their chains and growling.

Expressionless, Ciel loaded the gun and took aim again.

CRACK! Another bear fell.

A few minutes later, the adult bears laid dead, leaving a few whining cubs chained to the walls. Ciel climbed down from the crate he had been seated on and walked up to the cubs that looked like little wiggly teddy bears staring up at him. He took aim… click…

"Hhhmm…" he said softly. "A dud."

He popped the gun open and removed the dull bullet allowing it to fall to the ground, and he reached for another only to find he didn't have any more shot gun bullets left. Though he still had his revolver, and that had six shots. He pulled it from his jacket pocket and aimed. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Four shots for four cubs.

The smell in here was soon to get truly repulsive.

Ciel turned fully prepared to leave when he heard a low growl and then a loud CRASH! Ciel spun in the direction of the sound only to realize that at the end of the hall it turned off down a corner leading somewhere he could not see.

Slowly a bear emerged into view. This bear was quite large, in fact, the largest of all the bears in the room. She came around the corner and seem to bring her attention to one of the cubs at Ciel's feet that was twitching from nerves. It was officially dead, as Ciel had ensured a clean shot, but the mother bear could not have known. It immediately began to growl and bound towards him. Ciel took aim and shot. CRACK! But he knew it was a pitiful effort. The bullets of his revolver would not be strong enough to bring down this full grown bear, and sure enough it wasn't. There were more shot guns around the walls. Them too most likely filled with tranquilizers. If he could shoot it with one of them then he could take his revolver and aim his last shot at a vital position.

He heard shouts from behind the door he had secured closed. Damn, they already had noticed he didn't follow them. Ciel had hopped his father would be too engrossed in business exchange to notice his absence.

He hurried over in an attempt to grab one of them, but he was far too short. Ciel felt the bear's paw his back and he was shoved with great force into the bloodied stone floor. He gasped. The bear must have been declawed for he felt no claws slice through his skin or clothes, but the force used in the bear's swipe was absolutely nothing to sneeze at. Ciel found himself gasping for air. Just what he needed right now, a damn asthma attack…

With the clanking sound of chains the doors burst open and Ciel's father stormed in grabbing one of the tranquilizing guns and aiming it at the bear hitting it. Immediately the effect began to overwhelm the creature and within a few seconds it fell asleep.

Mr. Gerald rushed over to Ciel. "My boy are you alright?" he gasped.

"Leave him Mr. Gerald!" Lord Vincent snapped before Mr. Gerald had reached him.

"My my Ciel, what a mess you have made," he snapped furiously looking at the creatures that lay dead about the room.

Ciel sat on all fours gasping, his hands slipping in the blood he fell to his elbows his head so low that his bangs appeared dipped in red like a paint brush preparing for his first brush stroke.

"Just what is your goal Ciel!" he snapped. "Just why do you insist on causing trouble for me?"

"Sir we have to get your son to a doctor!" Mr. Gerald snapped.

"Then go fetch one," he said softly. "I will stay here and see what I can do…"

"And the last bear?"

"Release him back into the forest. I have no need for just one…"

Ciel sighed.

_The holes repaired, the ship now carried water, and it sailed a few inches deeper in the sea._

Ciel fell unconscious on the floor…

…when he woke the sounds of a carriage met his ears and he found himself laid out on the seat wearing clothes that had been cleaned of the bear blood. Ciel sat up and looked towards his father.

"You will pay for your actions tonight," he stated simply as the carriage pulled up to the house.

(((Flashback Ends)))

Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel's temple. Since his young master appeared to be sleeping peacefully he thought he would take the opportunity to peek into the boys mind and find out just what he had gotten up to at that factory.

As it appeared. Ciel had sabotaged his father's business to stop his father from committing a horrible mistake that if discovered would have destroyed everything his company stood for, no wonder Lord Phantomhive was so upset upon returning home.

And what of his young bocchan? Not calling him when in need? What a foolish young bocchan. _Forsake the future, sacrifice your dreams, while stained with deep despair, elude the past, fight the reality, and never relinquish your nobility_. Foolish yes, but that was the soul he desired as well as the soul that he…

* * *

Alois sat at the edge of his bed that night. He couldn't understand. Claude had kissed him. Kissed him right on the lips, just what did he want from him? Alois walked over to the mirror where he stuck out his tongue looking at the mark. Claude had demanded his soul, but he must have been planning for more than just that. Why else had he kissed him? It would make little difference. Alois was used to being desired in such a way. By his own father, occasionally by his father's business associates, would it really make a difference if Claude had him that way as well? He sighed. Claude was a demon who had sold his freedom to a human in exchange for a soul. So to demons, did the soul include the body as well?

"Alois," his father said suddenly opening his door without knocking. Alois' tongue snapped back into his mouth.

"Where have you been, I wanted to speak with you."

"Sorry Father, I was preoccupied."

"Well, nevertheless, I have news. Your mother is coming for a visit in a few days, she is bringing Luca."

Alois' was only just able to contain his excitement. He hadn't seen them in so long, and the last time he had seen Luca he was a toddler. Let's see. Doing some quick math in his head he realized Luca should be about eight by now.

"I was thinking," he said. "Maybe we might ask your mother if Luca can live with us."

His heart skipped a beat and he turned slowly towards his father. His expression slightly panicked.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"No!" he exclaimed. Then held his tongue realizing how that sounded. "No I…"

What could he say that wouldn't sound suspicious?

"I um… You're _my_ Father. Mine. I don't want to share you," he said desperately clinging to his arm. "Please don't—"

"Shhh," his father said placing a hand on Alois' cheek. "No matter who enters or leaves this mansion you know you will always be my favorite…" Alois turned his head pulling away from his father's touch. "I thought it would make you happy. But I suppose not. I will just have them come for a visit then."

"Thank you Father," he said nervously.

The door to his room opened and Claude stood holding an envelope in his hand, "My Lord, an invitation has arrived from the Middelford's."

"Ah, it must be for that party she was going on about. We must make plans immediately and purchase some new attire for the event," he said grabbing the envelope from him he left the room with only the sound of a tearing envelope.

"Your highness," Claude whispered as it would not have been good for his Lord Trancy to hear him call Alois this. "Is something wrong?"

"Claude, I think my father is going to have my brother come live with us."

"You do not like your brother I take?" he asked.

"No, I love my brother. Listen to me, if he does come to live here you have to promise me you'll protect him at all costs! It's an order Claude!"

"My apologies, I cannot fulfill such a request."

Alois blinked. "What do you mean! You said you would complete any order I—"

"I cannot fulfill an order that stops me from protecting you. The at all costs implies for any situation even situations that may endanger your own life. I can be ordered to protect him, but were it to come down to your life or his," he explained only to have Alois grasp his sleeves furiously shaking him.

"No! Listen to me! I care about my brother more than anything! If he comes to live here you have to keep him safe even if it comes at the cost of my safety or life. Okay?"

"As I said before," Claude continued patiently. "I cannot. The contract forbids me allowing harm to befall you when it is within my power to stop it."

"But… Claude! You have to—"

"Fear not," Claude said. "I'll take care of it. Get some sleep highness. I will ensure your father does not bother you tonight."

"Claude?"

Claude walked over to his bed and fluffed the pillows before pulling back the covers. Alois laid down and Claude pulled the covers over him. Alois closed his eyes adding, "Claude, if Father calls for me, just come tell me. You don't have to stop him."

"You wish for him to harm you?" Claude asked slightly confused.

"No but, I have to get on Father's good side before mother and Luca come," he said softly.

Claude sighed, "If that is what you wish…"

With that he bowed himself from the room softly closing the door. He headed down the hall prepared to tend to his nightly duties when he ran across Lord Trancy on the bottom landing.

"We need new attire for event. Since the Middleford's are hosting I can't very well ask their business to fit an outfit for the day. Do you know of any good tailor's around besides them?"

"Of course Sir, you're looking at him."

He raised his eyebrow, "You can make clothes?"

"I can do anything," Claude said. "I am an elite servant after all."

"Hhmm… Have them done by tomorrow night then, I would like to approve them before the event. Also have Alois—"

Claude held up his hand and all at once the world around him froze. Trees stopped blowing in the wind. Birds froze in mid-flight. Lord Trancy stopped in mid-speech. Claude walked down the steps until he was face to face with Alois' father.

"I'm sorry my Lord," Claude said softly. "I didn't quite hear that, and since you never specifically commanded me to do anything I am not disobeying his highness."

Claude looked up the stairs towards Alois' room before turning back. "If you think you're going to lay you dirty hands on him again you have another thing coming."

Lord Trancy remained unmoving. Claude glanced down noticing his tie was a little loose, so he undid it and began to retie it. "When the time comes," he said allowing the silk to wrap around each other tying it perfectly. "I am going to enjoy torturing you for everything you put my soul through."

He pulled it tighter than normal before heading off to complete his tasks in an almost entirely frozen world. Almost entirely because the demons of Earth continued to prowl it, as well as three young nobles who slept in their beds, contracts embedded into their bodies.

* * *

Elizabeth held her breath as Paula pulled at the strings of her corset the following morning trying to make her small enough to fit into her dress.

"My lady I cannot make this any smaller without hurting you," Paula said softly as Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror.

"But, the dress mother bought for me…it won't fit if you don't… Ugh, mother was right I have gotten fat!"

"My Lady," Paula said softly brushing the girl's blonde hair from her shoulders and kissing her cheek softly making Elizabeth blush. "You are growing, you have merely outgrown your dress…it has nothing to do with weight."

Elizabeth sighed. She was even a little taller than normal. She was growing, and Ciel. Well she supposed Ciel had to be growing as well but his body was so much slower at it than hers. Even in her childish flat shoes she was taller. If she got too much more taller people would laugh at Ciel when they stood side by side, and she couldn't stand to cause him any more embarassment than she already did. "…"

Paula turned back to the bed where another slightly larger dress was laid out for her. "How about this one… It is just as pretty."

"I suppose," Elizabeth answered as she stepped into the dress. Paula did up the buttons and laces and they headed downstairs for breakfast.

Of course the first comment Elizabeth's mother made when she came downstairs was, "Why aren't you wearing the dress I picked out for you?"

"It…it did not fit mother."

"Preposterous, if that one did not fit then the one I picked out for you to wear to the party will not either!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry mother," Elizabeth said.

Lady Middleford turned to Paula. "All her meals are to be cut by ¾ from now on."

"My Lady," Paula said softly. "Elizabeth is becoming a young woman; it would be silly to assume she would continue to wear the same size gown that she does now."

"You heard me!" Lady Frances snapped.

Paula sighed. "Yes my lady."

* * *

The job of a demon butler was indeed never done. Now he found himself cleaning Ciel's bedroom, dusting the furniture and straightening out the clothes in his closet so not one had even a trace of a wrinkle, and…he found something rather odd and interesting in Ciel's closet as his gloved hand came across a silky pink dress hidden at the back of the closet. He pulled it out. Ruffles and Frills littered the dress, bows and false pink flowers… it was indeed the most girly ensemble he had ever seen in his life, past or present…

The door opened just then and Ciel bolted into his room with the intent of falling on to his covers and just trying to forget the entire day when he spotted Sebastian.

"…What are you…?" He eyes shot to the dress in his hands. "Put that down!"

"My, I did not know you were like that bocchan…"

"No…it's… Elizabeth left it here I've been meaning to give it back. Will you just…just put it in the back of the closet!"

"As you wish," Sebastian said returning it to its place.

* * *

**YEA! The next chapter is complete. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. The Middleford Ball and Bear Baiting

**This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them. Though the tables turn when their scarred souls bring demons to their side to even the odds. Thing only become more complicated when three demons learn to do the impossible..., love.**

* * *

A little less than a week later the Middelford ball was set to begin, and Lady Frances had spared no expense for the occasion. Both she and her daughter were wearing the latest fashions of the day Elizabeth choosing a flat shoe so as to appear shorter, and with an above normal number of ribbon and flowers in her hair. A ribbon tied at her neck with a large bow so as to hide the contract she bore.

As an interesting event, Marquess Alexis Leon and Edward Middleford would be attending this event. They did not live in the same mansion as Elizabeth and Frances, and probably for good reason. The Marquess and Marchioness did not get along but as divorce was something out of the question for people of such high status they choose merely to live separately. The Marquess having legal custody of their son and the Marchioness having legal custody of Elizabeth. Though they lived separately they never spoke as if the father and son had moved out. It was always said that: "My husband? He and my son are off having father son time. I suspect they shall come waltzing in any day now."

Lizzy stood in front of the hallway mirror staring at the dress she could now fit into. It was blue and white and complemented her complexion (or so her mother said). She was breathing rather hard as Paula had to make her corset extra tight so that she could fit into the size her mother demanded. Her latest "diet," had made her a size or two smaller.

"Ojousama, are you sure you're alright?" Paula asked noticing her young soul was out of breath.

"Uh-huh," she nodded swiftly.

The sound of horse hooves pulled up outside the front doors and she spun around. "Father's home!" she cheered rushing to the doors throwing them open.

Her father was climbing down from the carriage as she rushed out. "Daddy!" she shrieked rushing to him. He held his arms opened wide wrapping them around his precious baby girl and spinning her off her flats so she was completely in the air.

"Ah my little one!" she smiled. Genuine delight on his face and in his eyes. "You're getting so big. Soon I won't be able to spin you anymore."

"Never Daddy!" she said smiling. "You'll always be able to spin me!"

"What about me don't I get a hug?"

She turned as her big brother Edward disembarked from the carriage holding out his arms as well. "Eddie I—"

She had begun to rush over to him holding out her arms when another carriage came into view. Ciel's family carriage. She stopped in mid-stride spinning in the carriage's direction completely ignoring her brother's outstretched arms she ran waving as Ciel's carriage came into better view.

His arms fell and he glared in the same direction.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth called. "Ciel!"

Ciel looked out the window at his young bride's delighted face as the carriage came to a stop. Sebastian jumped down and opened the carriage door helping Lord and Lady Phantomhive out first and then bowing as Ciel stepped down.

"Hello Lord Phantomhive, Lady Phantomhive," Elizabeth said bowing politely before rushing to Ciel's side squeezing him tightly. "I'm so happy you're here Ciel!"

"Are you well Elizabeth?" he asked dully.

"Lizzy! LIzzy! Lizzy!" she whined. "Call me Lizzy!"

"Elizabeth this is a formal event and it doesn't call for—"

"But Ciel!"

"Enough Lizzy!" he snapped. Being stern but giving in at the same time.

Her expression fell slightly.

"So you're still around?" snapped Edward. Ciel glanced in his direction.

"Indeed," Ciel answered. "As are you I see."

"CIEL!" snapped the booming voice of Elizabeth's father making him jump slightly. Ciel turned to him as he walked up looming over Ciel.

"Good afternoon Marq—"

Suddenly he pulled Ciel forward into a tight hug. "Little Celly how have you been. I haven't seen you in so long?"

"I'm okay," Ciel winced trying to pull away.

Sebastian wasn't certain if he should stop this or not.

Lizzy's father was embarrassing at times and very much like his daughter personality wise. Though Ciel and the other like him best of all their parents because at least he didn't harm them or abuse his power over them in any way.

"You're getting tall—" he paused. Measuring Ciel's height lining it up with the buttons on his chest. "Well… you look more mature anyway."

"In other words you haven't grown at all," Edward spat the obvious. Ciel looked away slightly upset.

"It is frequently said that children who take the longest to grow will often end up being the tallest of their peers," Sebastian said softly. "The young master's body is merely waiting for the opportune moment to grow taller than anyone."

"I hardly think my body is an appropriate topic right now," Ciel snapped furiously.

"My apologies bocchan," Sebastian said bowing slightly.

"Man," Edward said walking over to Ciel and touching his eye patch. "I realize you like poke things with sticks Ciel but I thought you would have been smart enough not to poke out your own eye."

Ciel pushed his hand away. Edward had always hated him. Though the reason behind it Ciel never did understand. Perhaps one day if he actually lived long enough to start thinking about wedding Elizabeth he would then try and repair the relationship between himself and his future brother-in-law. For now he choose to ignore him glancing around he noticed no one else had shown up. So to change the subject he asked, "You did say Noon correct? Why are there no other guests?"

"Because," called Lady Frances from the doorway of her home dressed in dark blue. "I thought we could have a little fun before the bulk guests arrived by having a little competition."

Elizabeth blinked, for she had not remembered hearing anything about this.

"Once the Trancy's arrive we can have a competition between our elite servants."

"Elite whats?" Elizabeth's father questioned.

"Oh that's right," Lady Frances said walking down the steps to stand before her husband. "You wouldn't know. The Queen has sent us an elite servant named Paula. She sent one to the Phantomhive and Trancy household's as well. They are supposed to be capable in any field. So I wanted to put them to the test to show the Queen sent _us_ the best."

Paula whom had been waiting for an opportune moment to introduce herself to the Lord and young master of the house hold then stepped forward bowing to Elizabeth's father and only brother.

"Ah, pleased to meet you," her father said stepping forward he kissed her hand politely.

Paula felt nothing toward him. But figured the correct human girl response to such an action would be to blush innocently, which she could make her human body do at command.

Ciel sighed. Great, how were three equally powerful demons supposed to compete? Only one could win, so one would have to fail.

"Where are the Trancy's? They should have been here by now," Lady Phantomhive said glancing around.

"How about we all go inside and wait there. I have prepared some tea for you all," Paula said smiling.

"I'll bet an elite servant makes pretty good tea," Elizabeth's father bellowed as he followed Paula's stride inside, and the rest followed after him.

The Middleford manor was very tidy and structured. Everything matched in color and style so not one thing looked out of place.

"Paula fetch the tea, I shall explain the rules of the contest when the Trancy's arrive."

"Yes my Lady."

With that she hurried off.

"Now please come to the ball room," she said.

They all followed her with curiosity and when they arrived the spotted a cage that contained a very large bear.

Ciel's eyes widened. "Father, you said—"

"I lied," he whispered hurriedly.

"Ah, you're late," Lady Frances said softly when she turned to find Lord Trancy at the door with his son and elite servant.

"My apologies," Lord Trancy said softly. "My son took an abnormally long time to get ready."

Alois walked up behind Elizabeth tugging on her curly pigtail to announce his presence. Though she was too preoccupied by the bear to notice him, what was her mother planning.

"Well, now that we're all here," she said walking over to the bear. "Here is the game. I am going to release this bear. The servant to deliver the fatal blow wins."

"Mama no!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Be silent Elizabeth!" Lady Frances snapped furiously.

"Mama don't. Killing innocent animals is wrong!"

"He will be free range."

"Yes," Lord Phantomhive said calling Elizabeth's attention. She turned to him. "It is a horrible act when they can't fight back. At least he will be able to here."

"But it's still murder."

"Murder huh?" Lord Vincent crossed his arms. "Never heard that word used to refer to animals. If you consider it murder then you must hate Ciel, he killed about twenty of them the other day."

"Wha!" she gasped. Ciel closed his eyes putting one hand in his pocket and turning away. A classic sign of an agitated Ciel. "Ciel, is this true?"

"Yes," Lord Phantomhive said smiling. "But Ciel's bears were chained. They had no escape. The four innocent baby cubs had no hope either…"

She gasped. Tears suddenly streaming down her face. She took off running. Paula made to run after her but a glare from Lady Frances stopped her.

"My she's touchy," Lord Vincent said grinning. "Alright let's get this started shall we?"

"Wonderful," Lady Frances said happily.

"What about weapons?" Paula asked.

"You're elite servants are you not? Then killing the creature with your bare hands should be no trying feat."

They went up to the balcony and took seats while the servants remained on the main floor with the doors locked shut. All at once the cage door was lifted.

"You just love to make her cry don't you?" snapped Edward from behind Ciel's back. He choose to ignore him.

The bear stepped out softly looking around.

Demons killing a bear was no feat at all. But doing it while still appearing to be humans was not. Sebastian had received no order to win, but he knew Lord Vincent would be upset if he failed the Phantomhive house. So he choose to do his best. Paula was standing defiant. To kill this creature would please Lady Frances, but it would upset Lady Elizabeth. So she choose not to act, but instead to stare down Lady Frances defiantly.

Claude decided he wanted to win, and any chance to show up Sebastian was a chance worth taking. So he took off towards the bear. Sebastian immediately cut him off. The bear took off behind the cage making threatening sounds.

Claude removed golden butter knives from within his jacket and threw three of them at Sebastian which he dodged effortlessly. Removing another three he aimed at the bear behind the bars of the cage. Sebastian ripped down a curtain in the room grabbing the curtain rod and rings which he had used to knock Claude's knives off course. Claude turned to him straightening his glasses.

"I choose to win this Claude. So I respectfully ask that you step back."

"Not a chance," Claude answered. "I shall win this one for the Trancy estate."

"Paula what are you doing!" Lady Frances snapped. "Attack that thing!"

Alois who was seated beside Ciel grinned. "So, baby cubs huh?" he teased.

"Shut it," Ciel snapped watching the events below.

Sebastian pulled down a second curtain taking the rods in both his hands. Claude smiled. "You won't get either of those by me. You know that."

"I only need to get one by you," Sebastian said. "The other is to distract you."

"What are you—"

Sebastian looked up to the balcony smiling. Reaching back he threw the pole like a harpoon directly at Alois' face. Claude's eyes widened and he jumped up the bookshelf behind him so he was at the top railing where the balcony was and he grabbed the pole in his hand stopping it an inch from Alois' face. This took place in less than a second, and the humans above were stupefied at how Claude was suddenly kneeling on top of the railing holding the curtain rod.

They were so distracted by the rod that almost impaled Alois' face that they did not notice Sebastian standing on top of the bear. The other curtain rod slammed through his skull straight through the bottom and into the marble floor. Blood gushed from the creatures wounds. He was dead.

"I believe I win," Claude said softly.

Sebastian blinked at the bold statement.

"You win?" Lady Frances said softly bewildered.

"Yes," Claude said bowing to her. "Was it not the rules to kill the creature with your bare hands?"

"…"

"As is plainly obvious, Sebastian used the curtain rod."

"Yes I agree!" said Lord Harold. "Sebastian lost!"

"…Tsk, yes I suppose. The win goes to Claude," she said dully.

Claude turned towards Sebastian and smiled boldly.

Sebastian grinned. A well thought plan and he lost on a technicality.

After the bear had been disposed of and the place had been cleaned for the ball Sebastian approached Ciel in private. "My apologies for not winning my Lord."

"Its fine," he sighed. "I wasn't too concerned about it."

"Aw, were you not worried for me?" he teased.

"Of course not," Ciel snapped. "You're a demon. I knew you wouldn't get hurt. But I am a bit hesitant now to give you orders especially since I've discovered you can't follow basic directions."

With that he turned leaving Sebastian behind. Though he was smiling, his Lord was teasing him back. Which meant he was more comfortable around him (if only a little bit)…

Lady Elizabeth had come back down as the guests began piling in. She was quite sad still but after a hug from Paula, a "Cheer up sweetie," from her Dad, and a "Would you like me to kick Ciel's ass?" from her brother she felt a bit more cheerful, though she didn't actually want her brother to harm Ciel in any shape or form.

Sebastian upon spotting her thought this an appropriate time to question her.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said walking up behind her. "It would seem you have left a dress at the young master's. I can have it returned to you tomorrow evening if you wish."

"A dress?" she questioned thinking hard. "No I wouldn't have left a dress there. I never change at his mansion and besides that my family makes dresses, and we keep special tabs on all of them so as not to wear the same dress more than once. My apologies Sebastian but I don't believe it's mine."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure? It's pink and black with roses and ribbon."

"I do not believe I have ever worn a dress like that," she said folding her arms and placing a forefinger to her cheek in thought. "He has a dress like that there?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered now thinking hard.

"Have there been any girls over to his manor lately?" she asked softly.

"My apologies but the master's business must remain the master's business," Sebastian said turning away. There had not been young ladies at Ciel's mansion. But the presence or lack thereof was no one's concern beside the young master. To inform Lady Elizabeth of this would have been inappropriate.

Elizabeth stood watching Sebastian leave feeling a horrible emptiness in her stomach. She rushed over to Paula who was setting out the snack table.

"Paula! I think Ciel is planning to find a new fiancé," she gasped.

"What are you going on about?" she asked sweetly turning to her. "Ciel's family has already picked you as his future wife. They would not switch, it would be a social devastation if they even attempted it."

"Sebastian said he found a girl's dress in Ciel's room!" she gasped holding her stomach trying to breathe.

"Calm down," she said. "I promise you. Ciel is not planning anything of the sort."

"But Paula," she pleaded.

"I promise," she said softly before turning back to her tasks.

Sebastian walked up to Paula inspecting her work. "Would you like some help?"

"No thank you," she said softly as Elizabeth walked off.

"Then perhaps a dance," Sebastian said holding out his hand.

"Sebastian," Paula said cocking an eyebrow. "That is not exactly appropriate wouldn't you agree? I am already in trouble with Lady Middelford. If she saw me dancing instead of working…"

"What would be inappropriate is for me to ask one of these upstart women of higher birth to dance. I can ask someone of my same class," he said softly. "Beside Lady Middleford is so busy with her other guests I doubt she would take notice."

She sighed wiping her hands on a nearby cloth and taking his. He escorted her onto the floor and began to waltz with her.

Elizabeth thought she would have a panic attack any moment as she headed over to a nearby window looking out it with her hands on the window sill. "Please," she begged silently trying to ward off the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

"Hey there angel," said a voice behind her.

She turned looking up to see one of her mother's business associates. Quickly she tried to compose herself. "Hello Sir Gregor, how are you this evening?

"Good," he answered. "Come over here I have some friends I would like you to meet. A few of them are planning on turning over businesses to your mother."

She followed him to the corner where Sir Gregor introduced her to Sirs Carbil, Kent, Arbatroph, and Lady Estell.

"Please to meet all of you," she said softly with an added curtsy.

Sir Kent to Elizabeth's hand having her walk up to him, "My you're so pretty just like your mother."

"How is it you know mother?"

"She and I were friends as children. Your father and I both competed for her love and in the end your father was the better man."

"Well Father always did have a knack for getting what he wants," Elizabeth said.

"In recent years so have I. Now come here, sit on my lap. I want to hear all about you."

"Uh, I really have to be—"

He grabbed her gloved hand spinning her around so she pulled down to a sitting position on his lap her back to his chest; he wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on her shoulder. "You remind me so much of Frances. I met her at your age you know, and you look just like her."

From the dance floor as Sebastian and her spun around Paula kept glancing towards Elizabeth. "What is that asshole up to?" she spat coldly as she released Sebastian breaking their waltz she began to head in Elizabeth's direction only Sebastian grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"It would look odd to break a waltz in mid-dance and cut across the dance floor. We shall go to her at the songs conclusion."

"But Sebastian!" she snapped glancing back at her young soul.

Sebastian's red eyes glared down at her expression. It would seem he wasn't the only one with ideas of breaking the Interspecies Coupling rule. Sebastian who knew he was beginning to fall for his young master had not realized that Paula was falling for her little soul as well, and if that were possible then Claude was probably feeling the same as well. Though, why them? Each of them had had many contracts in the past. Why were the three of them just now falling for human masters?

"Sir Kent, please my mother," she began as he started to reach under the many layers of her skirt.

Sir Carbil laughed seemingly finding her predicament funny.

"Sebastian she—"

"She will be fine for the moment. The song is almost over."

Paula bit her lip as Sebastian spun her around again.

Ciel who had chosen now to glance for his bride, spotted her predicament, and he glanced through the crowd where Alois was talking with some heirs his own age. Alois looked over at his glance as if Ciel had just shouted to him even though Ciel had remained silent. Following Ciel's glance he spotted Elizabeth too and they both immediately started walking towards her. Alois grabbed a bottle of wine and four glasses from a waiter who was carrying a tray of refreshments.

What was happening was inappropriate. Even though the something similar had happened between her and Lord Trancy awhile back this case was different. They had been in a private room them, where it was just the Queen's evil nobles present. Here they were in grand room of well over a hundred guests. For them to spot something like this would tarnish the Middleford's reputations. First and foremost was the importance of a good reputation. Their parents did not give a damn what happened between themselves behind closed doors so long as the world always viewed them as having a perfect and happy little family.

Sebastian and Paula noticed Ciel and Alois hurrying towards her. Both taking special care not to cut across the dance floor which would have been rude beyond measure, and this action had even caught Claude's notice which made him look up.

"What are they doing?" Paula asked.

Sebastian smiled, "This should be interesting…"

"Please Sir Kent don't do this here," she begged knowing what it would mean to be spotted like this in a ballroom so large.

"Just sit still no one will notice."

She closed her eyes fighting back tears when suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist. She was pulled forward and spun around. The motion was so quick that it took a second for her eyes to focus and realize that she was in Ciel's arms being whisked around towards the dance floor.

Meanwhile Alois had swooped in with his wine bottle and glasses. "Sir Kent have you heard of this wine? You won't taste anything so wonderful in your life."

Sir Kent who was a little at a loss as to where the pretty thing on his lap had gone looked up at Alois' arrival. "Wine? Wha…What wine?"

Alois popped off the cork and poured some into each of the glasses beforehand one to each of them. "It's from one of my Father's vineyards. How does it taste?"

And just like that the group was lost in Alois' depiction of how their wine was made and processed to have an incredible taste.

Elizabeth blinked only half aware at how Ciel had managed to get Elizabeth away without causing a scene.

"Are you alright Lizzy?"

"Ciel," Elizabeth blinked tears away smiling. "Thank you."

"Lizzy look, I'm sorry a—"

"It's okay, I'm not happy that you killed those bears. But I still love you."

"Lizzy, you don't have the whole story on that. Father was going to used them in bear baiting ceremonies. They were living just to be beat to death. It was best to give them a quick death."

"Couldn't you have just let them go?" she asked feeling tears coming back again.

Ciel shook his head. "Father had them in the center of the city. There was no way only I would have been able to get them out of there without possibly harming innocent people."

She suddenly felt even more tears flow. "Oh Ciel I'm so sorry for doubting you! I am!"

"Lizzy it's okay—"

Before Ciel could explain more the song ended and Paula immediately broke away from Sebastian to attend to her little soul. Sebastian walked over to Ciel. "Quite a nice little stunt you and Alois pulled."

"It was nothing," Ciel stated simply before turning away.

"Modest as always bocchan," Sebastian whispered at his back. Truly he was falling in love with this little human creature. Hiding it from Satan would be a feat, for the punishment of Interspecies Coupling was… well… For a Demon it was a fate worse than death. Though for Ciel, he was willing to try and conceal it. He wondered if Paula had thought through the consequences of this…

Alois smiled and after getting a contract from each of them for five crates of wine a piece he headed back over to the teenagers he had been speaking with before.

"Where did _you_ run off to?" asked Peter Divolo the son of one of his father's wine bottle suppliers.

"I had some business to tend to. I—"

He stopped when something green had caught his eye. Turning he spotted a girl just one year younger than he. She was dressed in an emerald green gown with eyes to match and hair of sandy brown.

"Alois Trancy?" she asked.

"That's me," he chimed happily.

"I am Rebecca Cherise," she said holding out her hand.

Alois smiled taking her hand and kissing it. "Pleased to meet you."

"Would you mind being my escort for the remainder of the evening?"

"Not at all," he said holding his arm out and she looped hers through.

"Take me out to the garden then," she said softly. "I would ever so enjoy seeing the Middleford's fountains. They're supposed to be enchanting."

"As you wish my Princess," Alois said leading the way. "Excuse me Peter, we'll talk later."

With that Alois led the girl off, and Lord Trancy glared after him. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

Claude who stood at the Lord's side shrugged. "I believe it is called courting."

"I know what it is called!" he snapped. "Alois should know better."

"He is at that age my Lord," Claude snapped narrowing his eyes, though Claude couldn't help but notice his own fist was clenched unusually hard at the thought of Alois out in the garden with a young lady.

"Well I will solve this right now," he snapped following his son out to the garden. This was going to be trouble. Claude sighed before heading out there as well.

"My they're beautiful," Rebecca said looking at the torches that seemed to make the water fountains sparkle.

"Sure are," Alois agreed looking up at the moon.

"Alois," she said softly.

"Hhhmm?" he asked without turning away from the sky.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Alois thought for a moment. Indeed, he had not. "No," he answered, and the next second felt to two hands at either side of his racket pulling him close. She had to stand on her toes to get her lips to reach his.

The next second a memory of him and Claude in the woods flashed in his mind. He was so startled by the temporary vision that he lost his footing as well as forcing the girl to loose hers and they both fell into one of the fountains. It was not deep, but it was enough soak both of them completely. Alois expected her to yell now. Perhaps slap him disgustedly and march off. But when he turned to her she was smiling, and the next second. Laughing.

He smiled pulling himself out and then took both of Rebecca's hands pulling her to her feet as well.

"Guess I startled you there," she giggled.

"A little bit," he answered.

"My my, what happened here?" Lord Trancy asked spitefully. Though his tone was calm and his demeanor polite, Alois heard anger in every syllable.

"Oh," Rebecca giggled blushing slightly. "Lord Trancy, this wasn't the way I wanted to meet you for the first time. My name is Re—"

"Doesn't matter," he spat. "What matters is why my son is out here with you."

"Father we were just—"

"Just what Alois?" he asked softly, dangerously. "You should set your sights on someone other than my son little miss."

Rebecca blinked bewildered. "Sir I—"

"Trust me, you don't want him. He's sick."

"Sick?"

Alois glared as his father continued. "My son is sick, he desires naught but pleasure at times even begging a pleading with me to lay with him. As a Father what can I do? Let my son suffer from his overwhelming desire or alleviate him from them. I cannot ignore my son's pleas but when it comes to others. Trust me Little Miss he is only after one thing from you and he would kill you to get it. Save yourself from a lifetime of sexual torture and get away from him now."

She gasped looking slightly scared.

"Sick isn't it. A son begging his own father to alleviate his body's desires…"

Alois felt his face flush with rage and he clenched his fist. "FATHER!" he snapped.

"See, he is already so filled with rage. If his desire isn't quelled soon I suspect he will harm someone. I suggest you leave now while you still can."

Rebecca glanced once to Alois before running away soaked to the bone in her waterlogged gown. Her hair a mess makeup streaming down her face which was partly from the water, partly from tears that had begun to fall down her face.

"Rebecca!" Alois spun back around, "Father that was uncalled for!"

"You want to talk about uncalled for?" he snapped. "Why do you think you don't have a fiancé as Ciel does? Because I have no intent of marrying you off to anyone! You belong to me every part of you until you're seventeen. Don't let me catch you romantically with anyone again, man or woman!"

With that his father walked off back towards the mansion.

Claude was standing behind a pillar listening.

Alois breathing hard took off after him running back into the party and after spotting his father he came to a halt in front of him. "YOU'RE WRONG!" he snapped.

Lord Harold looked around at the people. Some of who were staring, but not enough of a scene had been caused yet for the parties' entirety to have noticed. Fearing Alois might say something out of hand before the crowd, he raised his hand to strike and silence his son. Only…

A gloved hand caught his and placed in his palm a wine glass. "My Lord this will calm you," Claude said softly. "I will calm your son."

With that Claude grabbed Alois' upper arm veering him off towards the stairwell where he led him to an empty room throwing the door open he pushed Alois inside closing the door behind him.

"You can vent in here," he said softly.

Hyperventilating slightly, and needing no further explanation than that, Alois ran over to the bed pulling his pocket knife from his vest pocket he sliced through the mattress over and over as well and ripping a pillow to shreds. Claude stood silently, allowing him to get out his anger.

After a few minutes of blinded rage and destruction Alois turned the knife looking down at his own hand. Blood, he wanted to see blood. He raised the knife with the intent on plunging it into his own hand. Realization flashed across Claude's face as quick as a lightning strike and the next thing Alois knew he was swung around onto this back and his arms were pinned above his head. His pocket knife fell on the ground and lips met his own. Claude's tongue on his contract it sent an electric chill down his spine and he jerked his face away. "NO!" he snapped.

Claude stopped immediately looking down at his soul. Bits of the feather pillow was stuck to his hair, clothes, and face due to the fact that he was still drenched from falling in the fountain.

Breathing hard Alois found the courage to look back up at him. His hands still pinned at the wrist by Claude's.

"What do you want from me?" Alois panted desperately.

"Your soul," he answered.

"Liar!" he spat. "This is now the second time you have kissed me! That's not all you want admit it!"

Claude released only one of his hands so he could pull off his glasses.

Feathers were still floating about the room from the feather pillow Alois had ripped apart, and the mattress' stuffing was strewn about as well. He had made a real mess of a room that wasn't his.

"I never lie," he said softly. "Not to you anyway."

"Do you desire me in that way or not!" he snapped. Claude did not need to ask what way he meant.

"Indeed," Claude answered.

And Alois winced turning away. He couldn't help but think how the one person he thought he could trust in the entire world actually thought of him in that way.

"Demons usually have to settle on a soul close to what they desire to consume. Because there is almost always never a soul who fits a demon's pallet so perfectly, so imagine my surprise when I find a soul in the forest torturing an innocent creature without regard to its pain, a soul who is both sane and insane at the same time. One who can perform acts of great beauty and make it fowl the next second. A soul who accepts no limitations and endures great pains to achieve his end…"

Alois stared up at him bewildered.

"Imagine my surprise when I stumbled across a soul that was absolutely everything I desired in a meal, nothing less, but in many ways so much more."

"…What do you expect from me?" he asked nervously.

"The question my Lord is what you expect from me," Claude answered standing up he pulled Alois to his feet. "Demons enjoy torturing humans, seeing them suffer, and wallowing in their pain. Though when a contract is made the demons thoughts towards that particular human changes completely. We coddle our contracted soul just as a mother would coddle her young child. We defend our soul just as knight would defend their countries' Princess. We would kill for our soul, just as any soldier would do for his Queen."

He tilted Alois', casted down, façade up to look at him. Though his next statement was not a lie, it was not a statement that held true for every contracted soul, "And we love and desire our soul with a passion such as Shakespeare could never write, and such as no two humans have ever felt before. I would very much enjoy a night your highness' bed. Though more so I desire Alois' pleasure and happiness, and I would never do anything to you without your desire or consent, which is more than can be said of previous partners you have had."

"Claude…"

"Now, if you would your highness, permit me to change your clothes and then you may head downstairs; I shall join you once I repair the room."

"…" He took a step back seeing his servant in a whole new light. Claude left returning in mere seconds with a spare outfit that looked exactly like what he had been wearing before. He changed his clothes swiftly before Alois did as he was instructed and left. Claude watched him go. Being that close to Alois and kissing him had given him a decent taste of the soul he desire so very much. Honestly, he almost couldn't wait to consume him. He was afterall, delicious.

Alois headed downstairs. He certainly felt much better than he had before. When he arrived at the bottom landing his father and the Marquess, as well as Lord Phantomhive were all talking.

"Quite a turnout Lady Frances has, but it would seem Raven and Robin did not attend," Lord Trancy sighed.

"Raven and Robin?" Lord Vincent questioned.

"Yes, everyone clammors for those two to make an appearance at their Galas. I will be inviting them to mine, and I am certain they will attend. Though unlike this event when I host the next party the servants will not be permitted to attend," he was barking furiously taking sips of his wine.

"That seems rather unfair. They serve us all day long; they deserve a little fun too."

"Fun, I know what would be fun. How about we have a man's weekend?" he said.

"Where to?" Elizabeth's father asked.

"A Hunting Trip. We'll take a boat to my favorite island. Hunts some wild game, that would be quite fun wouldn't you agree."

"I suppose," Lord Phantomhive said. "Who all will be attending?"

"The men of course!" Lord Harold bellowed. "The three of us, Edward, Alois, perhaps even Claude and Se… What was your servant's name again?"

"Sebastian," Lord Phantomhvie answered.

"Ah yes, him too. Then perhaps the Baron as well, I might as well get to know him."

"Wonderful, I shall arrange it," Vincent said taking a sip of his own wine glass.

"Shouldn't we invite Ciel then?" Lizzy's father asked questionably.

"Tsk," scoffed Lord Harold. "Ciel is a boy, I am talking about men."

"I quite agree," Vincent nodded. "Though even if he were older after his actions lately I wouldn't even…"

"His actions?" Lord Harold asked raising an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"Nevermind…"

Alois who was hiding around the corner overheard it all. Just what he wanted to be stuck on an island with his father.

Elizabeth was fanning herself excessively. Ciel had saved her, yet…he was looking for a new fiancé. _Calm down_ she told herself. This is crazy, your blowing this out of proportions… She suddenly became very dizzy, and attempted to fan herself in hopes she could get more air that way because she felt as though she wasn't getting enough.

"Ojousama," Paula whispered softly. "Are you certain you're okay?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Paula do get back to work. Those drinks won't serve themselves," snapped Lady Frances taking her daughter's hand she brought her to the side of the ball room where she started a meet and greet with the guests of her party. Though Elizabeth was feeling weaker by the second, and…

"ELIZABETH!"

"ELIZABETH!"

Upon hearing people shout his bride's name Ciel turned rushing over to the crowd pushing his way through. "Elizabeth!"

He fell to his knees beside her. Paula did the same.

Ciel stared down at her noticing she was struggling for breath. As though he had come from nowhere Sebastian's voice was heard in his right ear. "Shall I carry her to the next room?"

Paula knew what needed to be done to help her, but was reluctant to embarrass her soul in that way.

Ciel it seemed not only understood what needed to be done as well, but was not…

He swiftly ripped open her dress and popping open her corset.

Elizabeth gasped taking in some much needed air. Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Now take her."

"Yes my Lord," he said picking her up.

Lady France was attempting to do damage control with the crowd. "Now now, she's alright. Please enjoy the party."

Ciel, Paula, and Sebastian went to the next room. Sebastian placed her on a fainting couch and stepped back so Ciel could kneel next to her.

"Why are you wearing a dress so small?" Ciel asked.

Elizabeth's face flushed. "I um…I was just…I put on a little weight and…so I went on a diet and—"

"Sebastian bring her some cake and a few rolls."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said bowing. It may have been an easy order, but it was an order none-the-less, and he was going to fulfill it.

When Sebastian returned Ciel set it on his lap taking a seat next to her. He put a bite on the fork and held it up to her.

"Eat it," he said.

"Ciel I'm on a diet and—"

"Your fiancé says to eat. I have no desire to have a stick figure wife anyway. Now take a bite already," he commanded and she opened her mouth and piece by piece was fed the cake. Ciel set the bowl of rolls next to her. "Take a nap and eat these when you get up. I shall wake you up before the party is finished so you may say your goodbyes."

"Okay," she said lying back down. Ciel walked over to Sebastian and Paula. He turned to her, "Take care of her."

"Yes," she said bowing slightly. With that Ciel walked back to Elizabeth apparently with a final comment but she had already fallen asleep. Paula hurried of to get a damp cloth in case it was needed later and Sebastian walked back over to the door holding it open for Ciel.

Ciel bent down placing a soft kiss on her temple before he rejoined the party.

True to his word he woke Elizabeth before the end of the party and Paula had her change into a new dress with a corset not nearly as tight, and when the regular guests left Ciel and Alois' company departed after.

All in all the evening (from a social standpoint) had been a success.

Upon arriving back at the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian escorted Ciel to his room where he changed him for bed.

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"About that gown in your closet."

"…"

"Lady Elizabeth said it was not hers, and she has never worn a gown like that in all her days."

"Tsk, then I don't know why it's there."

"If we do not know about it, then would it not be best to throw it out?"

Ciel climbed into bed and Sebastian pulled the covers over him. "Just leave my things be Sebastian."

"As you wish my Lord," Sebastian said softly. "Goodnight."

With that he left Ciel's room closing the door softly.

_Humans…why do they insist to lie?_

* * *

**Anyone sense a bit of Pirates of the Caribean in here? I did. *giggles* Love those movies.**

**Anywho, until next time guys. Thanks for the reviews, and suggestions.**


	10. GOG, Radium, and a Shadow Party!

**This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them. Though the tables turn when their scarred souls bring demons to their side to even the odds. Thing only become more complicated when three demons learn to do the impossible..., love.**

* * *

Alois looked out his window. The party from the night before had been horrible, and it still weighed heavily on his mind.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

His father stood before him and Rebecca, "Trust me, you don't want him. He's sick."

"Sick?" Rebecca questioned.

Lord Trancy continued. "My son is sick; he desires naught but pleasure at times even begging a pleading with me to lay with him. As a Father what can I do? Let my son suffer from his overwhelming desire or alleviate him from them. I cannot ignore my son's pleas but when it comes to others. Trust me Little Miss he is only after one thing from you and he would kill you to get it. Save yourself from a lifetime of sexual torture and get away from him now."

She gasped looking slightly scared.

"Sick isn't it. A son begging his own father to alleviate his body's desires…"

"FATHER!" Alois snapped furiously.

"See, he is already so filled with rage. If his desire isn't quelled soon I suspect he will harm someone. I suggest you leave now while you still can."

Rebecca glanced once to Alois before running away soaked to the bone in her waterlogged gown. Her hair a mess makeup streaming down her face which was partly from the water, partly from tears that had begun to fall down her face.

"Rebecca!" Alois spun back around, "Father that was uncalled for!"

"You want to talk about uncalled for?" he snapped. "Why do you think you don't have a fiancé as Ciel does? Because I have no intent of marrying you off to anyone! You belong to me every part of you until you're seventeen. Don't let me catch you romantically with anyone again, man or woman!"

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

"Still thinking about last night?" Claude asked when he brought Alois his lunch.

"Rebecca knows," he sighed walking over to the table to eat.

"Did you care for her?" Claude questioned softly.

"No of course not," Alois answered picking at the stew before him. "I just, really didn't want anyone to know about the things father does to me. And you know women. Their mouths are huge; I suspect she'll have told every nobleman in one hundred miles within the week."

"Perhaps she won't," Claude suggested.

"Yea, and perhaps my father will become a nice man, sign over my inheritance to me, and buy me presents."

"It could happen," Claude said knowing that it was very unlikely. "You should try and be more optimistic."

"And you should try to smile more," Alois snapped. "I can't even remember if I have seen you smile."

Claude poured his tea, "I smile now and then, give me a reason and perhaps you'll see me smile again."

Alois turned back to his plate.

* * *

A week later and all three manors found themselves buzzing as they tried to prepare their men for the planned hunting trip. Alois' father had postponed the meeting with Luca and his mother, and Alois couldn't have been angrier about it. As if a hunting trip was as important as seeing his mother and brother, though he could do nothing about it now. While they were packing Alois made a joke with Claude that perhaps his gun would slip and he would blow his Father's brains out. All by accident of course…

The trip would last for four days, and even Sebastian would be going. Though without his young master…

"Are you sure bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"I gave you an order to do any command my Father asks as long as I have not explicitly told you otherwise," he stated simply. "So yes, you're going."

"I just hate the idea of leaving you by yourself."

"I lived my whole life without you, I am sure I can survive four days," he said dully as he read over some of his French notes.

"Nevertheless," Sebastian sighed as he made Ciel's bed. "Just keep in mind that if you need me you need only remove your eye patch and say my name. I can be at your side in an instant."

"Sure," he shrugged apparently uncaringly.

Sebastian had reason to worry. He knew the abuse Ciel's father made him suffer through. Though now Ciel would be alone in the manor with a handful of servants and his mother. He did not yet know if Ciel's mother was abusive as well or not, and he did not like the idea of him being alone with here where he could not help.

"What?" Ciel snapped seeing Sebastian's expression.

He shook his head. "Not a thing bocchan."

"Then just hurry up. Father will be leaving in about an hour."

Sebastian bowed before turning to leave. He had prepared a suitcase for himself as well as one for Lord Vincent. In his own he had spent a good deal of time considering what a human would bring on a trip like this and tried to put things of that nature into it. He did wish to appear as human as was…humanly possible. He smiled as he thought of that little pun.

An hour later the Trancy carriage pulled outside the Phantomhive estate with Lizzy's Father and brother along for the ride.

Alois burst into the front doors looking much more cheerful than he felt.

"Ciel is your Dad and Sebastian ready yet?" Alois called up the steps as Ciel was walking down. He stopped three steps from the bottom. So he could be the same height as Alois.

"I'm sure they'll be along shortly," Ciel commented just as Sebastain came around the corner holding suitcases in each hand. Lord Vincent was following behind him wearing a hunter's uniform.

"Now Ciel there are a few things I must discuss with you before I leave come over here," he said motioning to him. Ciel followed his father into the next room where his father closed the door behind.

"Yes Sir?" he asked.

"You are not to leave the estate while I'm gone," he ordered and Ciel sighed. _House arrest huh_?_ What exactly had brought that on_? "Spend your free time calling around and confirming orders for the music boxes, and since you destroyed my bear baiting operation you can call each client personally who requested one and apologize. Offer then a free music box and if they say yes prepare the order forms and have them shipped out."

"Alright," Ciel answered.

"Lau should be over sometime with a collection of powders. You can sample them upon my return, and make sure to keep your mother happy in my absence."

"Yes Father."

"Oh, last thing," he said reaching in a drawer pulling out a revolver which his father placed in his own breast pocket. "Baron Kelvin should be arriving tomorrow sometime. Make sure he is pleased with his visit he is considering turning over nearly all his companies to me and I don't want to come back and hear that you displeased him in anyway."

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes Father."

"Good," he said. "Well I'm off. Goodbye son have fun while I'm gone."

With that he turned opening the door and walking back out to the foyer. "Alright let's get this show on the road."

"Wait Darling!" called Lady Phantomhive rushing to him. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "Bring me back something furry. I'd really like a new coat."

"Alright done my love," he said before he walked outside with her. Alois followed leaving Sebastian alone in the hall looking into the side room where Ciel stood unmoving.

"Bocchan?"

"Go on Sebastian, don't upset my father by being late."

He nodded. "Goodbye then young master. Until my return…"

With that Sebastian picked up his and Lord Vincent's suitcases and left the manor. Ciel stood furious at the idea of Baron Kelvin coming to his manor. He would have to spend the time sucking up and being a good host. It disgusted him to be nice to that man…

He turned walking out into the foyer just as his mother returned.

"They're going to be gone four days," she said somewhat cheerfully. "Perhaps we'll be able to dawn our best and attend a G.O.G."

She then took off upstairs smiling like a schoolgirl. Ciel sighed heading down the hall to start on the phone calls he would have to get to. It was always a difficult feat as most people did not have phones. Only the most rich and high classed, and when that was the case Ciel would have to call the town phone and wait till the person was traced down.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" called her mother loudly up the stairs. She and Paula who had been practicing Chess looked up at her call.

"Let's see what she wants," Lizzy said rising from her chair. She descended the stairs to find her mother at the bottom looking rather upset.

"Are you not going to the G.O.G?"

"I did not realize there was an G.O.G. being held toinight."

"My Lady," Paula said softly behind her. "What is a G.O.G?"

Elizabeth turned to her smiling, "Oh they're wonderful. It's a Girls Only Gala event. Where we hold a ball with just us women. No boys allowed apart from in the adult section, but naturally I would not be permitted to go there."

"There is one tonight hosted by Lady Kain. We must take every opportunity to make ourselves known so you shall go. Unfortunately other business has me preoccupied, thus I shall not be attending."

"You mean… I can go to a Gala. Alone?"

"Of course you're old enough aren't you I—" she stopped because Elizabeth had begun pushing Paula upstairs.

"Don't you worry mother," she said happily. "By the time I leave that party everyone will have heard of our name and our company!"

With that she disappeared up the stairs. Her mother would have scolded her for her rudeness at interrupting her, but she was already late for her meeting. She decided to let it go for now and hurried out the door.

* * *

Ciel sat comfortably in his bed with a book on his lap. It was one of those rare occurrences where he actually had nothing to do. Having finished his calls earlier that day, and having completed nearly everything else on his Father's list he had nothing. Not one thing to do. So he thought he might as well catch up on reading this novel he had started three years ago. He had never been able to finish because something always interrupted him.

"Ciel!" "Ciel!"

Ciel sighed upon hearing his mother's call. As it would seem, he was not going to finish this book today either. He put it on the night stand just as his mother burst in.

"Ciel, Lady Kain is hosting a G.O.G _this_ evening, please say you will go with me."

He groaned in spite of himself. His mother rushed before kneeling at his feet placing her hands on his knees she looked up at him. Her expression hopeful, and her eyes beseeching, he turned away unable to look at them any longer. "Fine."

"Yes!" she cheered. "I'll send Maylene up."

With that she disappeared around the corner. Ciel walked over to the window looking out and a few minutes later Maylene entered holding a box of face paints. She set it on the floor. Silently Ciel turned sitting on the ground beside the box as Maylene opened the closet door removing the pink dress Sebastian had questioned. She laid it out on the bed nice and neat and moved to the floor where Ciel sat. "Ready?"

Ciel nodded.

She opened the box and began to place makeup on Ciel's face. Eyeshadow, blush, red lip paint, and when she was done she held up a mirror to have Ciel inspect her work. When he nodded his approval she began to undress him and she took out a corset tying it firmly at his waist as he held onto the bed post. Then came the dress which pulled down over top of his head and then laced all the buttons till it was on him. Needlessly she straightened the skirt and the ruffles.

"Young Master…" Maylene said nervously looking up at him as he looked at himself in the bedroom mirror.

"Just get it," he commanded.

Nodding she rushed to the closet and pulled down a box from the top shelf. She opened it quickly revealing a black wig with long pigtails. Slowly and delicately she placed it on her young master's head as though it were a crown securing it with pins. Then grabbing a brush she began to comb it.

* * *

Ciel waited in the foyer for his mother to come down. She always took so long to get ready. When she emerged she wore an emerald green dress with a short black wig. Flowers pinned into her hair.

"My Robin you look beautiful," she said.

Ciel sighed before curtsying. "Thank you mother."

"My ladies I have sent the other servants out," Maylene said. "You should leave now. I will ensure they're not present around midnight if you can try to be home by then."

"Please don't look so worried Maylene, we haven't been caught yet," she said cheerfully grabbing Ciel's hand and pulling him out the door towards the carriage. He climbed inside, which was hard. With the atrocious size of their gowns there was barely any room left inside the carriage itself.

"My isn't this fun Robin?" Lady Phantomhive asked cheerfully.

"Yes mother," Ciel answered dully looking out the window.

* * *

Lady Elizabeth was preparing for the party as well. Sometimes it truly did seem like all they did was attend parties. Never the less, she was getting ready with her servant Paula at her side. Though she was following a regiment she only used when attending an all-women's event.

The childish dresses with waistlines just below her chest, the frilly skirts, the flat shoes, the pigtailed hair, this was a look reserved only for times when she would be with Ciel. After all, she was a cute, weak, and adorable bride, just as Ciel wanted her to be.

Tonight was a night for women and only women. It was time to flaunt all she had. In a blood red dress with a waistline at her waist, a mermaid styled gown with a low cut front. She wore a corset and bra that accentuated the little cleavage she had. Her heels were high making her at least two inches taller than normal; her hair was curled and pulled back atop her head with a strip of bangs that covered one eye (a style inspired by Ciel's eye patch). Her perfume could be smelled from the next room and her blood red lipstick could be seen a mile away. She looked entirely different from her day to day fashion.

"You're beautiful my Lady!" Paula said happily clapping at the sight of her soul.

"It's time to make some ladies jealous Paula. Are you ready for a fun evening?" she asked. A fun evening without her mother crawling in her wake.

"Yes," Paula said happily.

* * *

The gala took place at the manor of Lady Kain. Girls of all ages, wearing dresses of various sizes emerged from carriages all around.

"Raven! Robin!" shouted Lady Kain upon spotting Ciel and his mother. "I was hoping you would join us this evening. I am so excited you're here."

"Well, we get out when we can," his mother said happily.

"The adult party is taking place in the left ball room. The children will be in the ballroom to the right," she said and turning to Ciel she added. "And little Robin do keep in mind the Glow room is off limits to minors."

Ciel nodded. He had no intention of going anyway and besides. His goal now was to remain as inconspicuous as possible so as not to be spotted by anyone who might know him.

His mother trotted off with the women her own age and Ciel was stuck on the other side. Immediately he set out to find a corner where he could perhaps take a nap. He would have been quite content to sleep the ball away though before he was able to find such a place he was surrounded by girls.

"Hi Robin!"

"Where have you been?"

"You sure disappear easy don't you?"

Ciel tilted his head and while suffering quite a bit of embarrassment put on his best female voice. "Mother and I were off visiting my cousins in France, we stayed there a few months."

"You sure have a lot of family out of the country Robin."

"Yes well, Father and Mother were not from here, and since I was blessed with more family then I can count we spend quite a bit of time visiting."

"It must be a glamorous life, traveling around to all those—"

…and the chatter continued on to Ciel's dismay.

* * *

"Paula! Look…" Elizabeth said pointing in the direction of a girl wearing a pink and black dress.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said walking up behind her. "It would seem you have left a dress at the young master's. I can have it returned to you tomorrow evening if you wish."

"A dress?" she questioned thinking hard. "No I wouldn't have left a dress there. I never change at his mansion and besides that my family makes dresses, and we keep special tabs on all of them so as not to wear the same dress more than once. My apologies Sebastian but I don't believe it's mine."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure? It's pink and black with roses and ribbon."

"I do not believe I have ever worn a dress like that," she said folding her arms and placing a forefinger to her cheek in thought. "He has a dress like that there?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

"Have there been any girls over to his manor lately?" she asked softly.

"My apologies but the master's business must remain the master's business," Sebastian said turning away.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

"Oh, God! It's her!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Who is her?" Paula asked as Elizabeth grabbed her arm yanking her behind one of the statues. "It's the woman trying to steal my fiancé."

"Lady Elizabeth that's not true—" Paula said trying to explain.

"Hush!" she snapped. "I have to go show this brat just who she is dealing with!"

With that Elizabeth stomped off towards the girl and stopped just behind her.

"So," she said behind her back. "I haven't seen you around here. What's your name?"

Ciel turned and nearly had a heart attack. Lizzy was standing right there and… She did not look like Lizzy at all! She looked like a young woman, and…she was taller than him! Not just by the centimeter or two she normally was but by at least two inches. Ciel turned his face away.

"Um…I'm Robin," he said softly.

"Robin huh?" she snapped. "I hear you have been lurking around the Earl of Phantomhive's estate…"

"I…" Ciel racked his brain. "I have never been there."

"No? The servant of the household Sebastian said that he found the gown your wearing now there."

The girls around them gasped.

"How scandalous, a ladies dress found a Ciel Phantomhive's estate!"

"What was Ciel doing with Robin's dress!"

"You must realize what they were doing…"

_Damn you Sebastian_, he cursed silently to himself. "Come to think of it I was there. It was some time ago I was visiting with my mother."

"Of course you were," Elizabeth sneered. "Come on let's go have some fun, since we're both friends of Ciels we may as well get to know one another."

With that Elizabeth grabbed his hand pulling him upstairs.

"Lizzy where are we going?"

"Oh it's really fun! I want you to tell me about the glow room."

Ciel pulled his arm loose when they were half way up the stairs. "I…I don't think we're supposed to go there."

"It's a right of passage for women Robin," she exclaimed. "You cannot call yourself a woman unless you go into a glow room."

"…" Ciel sighed. "What is a glow room?"

"The adults call it a Shadow Party, but essentially you take a sip of wine and then paint your lips with glow paint. Then you see if you're brave enough to remain in the room for five minutes. If you don't run out in fear of the dark then you are considered a full fledge woman."

"…" Ciel looked down. This was obviously a hoax. Probably one of those pranks children play on one another. Though, a dark room where he wouldn't have to talk to anyone was just fine with him. He could escape the monotonous party and spend the remainder of the night in peace before he would have to return home. "Alright."

"Wonderful!" she said grinning and dragged him the rest of the way upstairs. She walked him over to a dug out section of the hallway where she and he sat together at a nearby table where a box and a paintbrush were resting. First she reached below the table taking out a bottle of wine she reached below grabbing a shot and slipped a small package of powder into the glass before covering that part with her hand. She brought the glass to the bottle and poured him a shot.

"Here, you only need a sip…"

Ciel took it sipping slowly, and then placed the shot glass back down. His lips tingled slightly from it.

"That done, now here is the glow paint," Elizabeth opened the box revealing a glowing substance. She dipped the brush placing it against his lips. Ciel attempted to tilt his head in a way so that she would not see the eye patch hidden behind his bangs.

"There!" she cheered. "All done! Now follow me, the room is just over here."

She turned leading Ciel to a pair of double doors. She turned to him smiling as smile she had never used before, and she opened the door revealing only darkness. "Now, the next time you think about going to my fiancé's home you remember this day, because I promise something far worse will happen if you cross me."

With that Elizabeth pushed Ciel into the dark room where he stumbled slightly on the hem of the skirt. He looked around. There were a few candles in the room but not enough to see by. He could make out a few outlines of people but only just. Suddenly someone grabbed his wrist, "I got this one!"

Whit that he felt himself pushed onto the ground where he fell atop what appeared to be a collection of pillows. "What's goin—" Ciel began only to feel the person kiss him. He tasted cigarettes and smelled the horrid stench of a man who was clearly drunk. Ciel pulled back immediately. "Get off me!" he demanded.

"Now now, settle down pretty girl," the man whispered as he climbed fully overtop Ciel pinning his arms down. "You smell nice."

"Get off!" Ciel demanded trying to pull his arms free and finding he could only just move them. His body was beginning to feel strange. It felt as though his muscles did not want to move anymore. The man sat up apparently taking off his jacket. Ciel couldn't make him out too well in the lighting. This would be the perfect chance to get away if he just kicked him and ran. Though Ciel's arm which he moved to attempt pull himself into a sitting position gave way and he collapsed back onto the pillows. What was going… suddenly he recalled that he had had this stuff before, in his father's lab. A drug for paralysis without loss of sensation. Elizabeth had drugged him.

The man having removed his shirt leaned down to kiss Ciel again. In the short amount of time the drug had already taken full hold of his body. He could not move.

* * *

Elizabeth chuckled.

"My Lady please listen to me that—"

"Enough Paula," Elizabeth snapped. "I do not want to think about that retched Robin any more. It should only take about ten minutes for those perverted men to completely destroy her. So in exactly ten minutes sneak in there and tip over one of the candles and set the room on fire."

"Elizabeth," Paula said slightly surprised, and partly impressed. What a lovely little soul. Unknown to Elizabeth Paula knew that girl was Ciel Phantomhive in disguise. The Contract symbol the children wore worked as a tracker so their demons could always find them, but it also served as a warning to other demons telling them to stay away. Though it was not her fault if Elizabeth did not wish to listen, after all she had attempted to tell her.

"It's an order Paula," she said before rejoining the party.

"Yes jouchan," she said bowing.

* * *

It was dark, and Ciel would normally have been able to open his eye that was below his eye patch to see. Sebastian's contract symbol allowed him to see through his blindfold. Though Ciel (having had to tie his own eye patch on this evening) had made it too tight and he couldn't open his eye beneath it. The man's hand slid up Ciel's leg heading up his skirt. Great, Ciel was dreading this part. He would discover Ciel was actually a boy. If that happened one of two things would occur. Either he would be disgusted and become violent at supposedly being "tricked," or he would become excited and take him right then and there. Despite what Ciel had been through in his life, he was technically still a virgin, and Ciel dreaded the fact that his first time would be in a dark place where he lay trapped in a completely immobile state.

He gasped as the man bit his neck and whispered, "Look at you." He leaned down beginning to suck at the place he had bit down upon. His right hand was softly caressing his leg, and his left hand roamed up Ciel's cheek with intent to feel his hair, though the hand stopped at the eye patch on his eye. "What is this?" he asked. "Another hole for me to play in?"

Ciel felt his stomach do a back flip in disgust and he willed himself to not throw up, but then the man slid his eye patch off and Ciel's eye opened revealing the glowing symbol upon it.

* * *

Sebastian stared feeling a small burning sensation on the back of his hand. They were currently outside their tents intending to beginning their hunting expedition the following morning. Sebastian who was in the process of serving them tea stood up.

"My Lords, if you will excuse me a moment," he bowed excusing himself from the clearing. He placed the hand with the contract engraved upon it over his own eye which allowed him to see what Ciel could see. A noblemen was leaning over top of him and seemed to be leaning down to apparently kiss him. "My my master," his whispered to himself. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Ciel tried to form the syllables of Sebastian's name to call him, but his lips would not move and all that escaped his lips was a low moan.

"What is that?" the man gasped. "Your eye is glowing!"

Ciel stared up at him unable to do nothing else.

"Is that something like the glow-paint on your lips? It's very pretty but you should have used it on both eyes," he said. With that the man leaned back down to continue his assault on Ciel's neck. Only as he bent down a shadowed figure just behind him came into view. It was Seabstian. Ciel would have recognized those glowing eyes anywhere which is what he picked up on first, and his contracted eye picked up on Sebastian's features through the veil of darkness a moment later.

"My, what a predicament bocchan," Sebastian said teasingly.

The man above Ciel spun around at the new sound. Though he could not see Sebastian, only his glowing eyes. Immediately the man screamed rushing from the room. The other people in the room, and the other girls with glowing lips rushed out at the sound of the man's scream. Sebastian appeared to be waiting for them all to clear out when one of the women knocked over a candle and it quickly began to light the pillows on fire. As the last person ran out enough of the pillows were up in flames for Ciel to see Sebastian perfectly.

"That is a beautiful dress my Lord," he smiled leaning down towards him. Not even seeming to be concerned about the fire. When Ciel did not reply Sebastian knew something was wrong. A "Shut up!" or "Stupid Sebastian!" or even a hasty, "Get me out of here!" would have been an appropriate response for his master to give. Though silence was not…

Sebastian leaned down touching his arm and lifting it up. "Paralysis huh? I did not think you were weak enough to be tricked into being drugged."

His young Lord laid there unmoving. The glow paint smeared across his face from the violence of the disgusting man's kiss. As the room was filling with smoke, Sebastian removed a handkerchief from his pocket. He leaned down sedately wiping the glow from Ciel's lips. "For future reverence my Lord, this glow on your lips is something that will later be known as Radium, where it will be found to be toxic. I highly suggest not letting anymore touch your lips."

He smiled. It really wasn't fun teasing Ciel when he couldn't even snap back rude responses. "Come along my Lord, I will take you home."

It was good thing too as the fire had been creeping closer and closer to the pillows where Ciel had been thrown. Sebastian lifted Ciel into the air rushing him from the manor, and thanks to the speed of a demon they were home within seconds.

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room from the balcony and placed the cross-dressed preteen on the mattress. He stood back examining Ciel in his immobile state for a moment. "It will take a few hours for that wear off on its own my Lord."

Ciel closed his eyes curse words crossing his mind.

"I have a way to speed up the process if it's alright by you."

Ciel stared.

"Since you are incapable of answering, I will just have to assume I have your consent," he said smiling as he climbed on top of Ciel. He gasped slightly as Sebastian reached up his skirt rubbing his legs. _No you idiot, what are you doing? _Ciel thought to himself being unable to speak the words aloud. Almost as if Sebastian had heard his question he began to explain.

"When one is bit by a snake humans are told to remain still. Because if they try to run to help, the venom will go through their blood stream quickly making them die faster. This drug will go through your system quicker if you blood is flowing faster and it won't take nearly as long for you to recover from this," Sebastian said. "I figure a full body massage would be just what the doctor ordered to achieve this end."

Ciel groaned as Sebastian began to reach further up his legs. He hated to admit it but his mind was not thinking "massage," right now, and he felt himself getting turned on.

Sebastian's hands worked painstakingly slow as he massaged his master with gloved fingers. It was all Ciel could do to keep his breath regular and his face from reddening. After a few minutes Sebastian walked over taking hold of Ciel's arm and caressing it softly with the intent to get the blood to flow but achieving a different result as well.

After a fifteen minutes of Sebastian massaging various places, Ciel found himself able to speak a little.

"Sebas-tian…"

"Ah, so you're strength his returning. Here my lord squeeze my hand," Sebastian said placing his middle and index finger in Ciel's palm. Ciel squeezed. "Tst tst, you're not nearly up to your normal strength."

"It's good…enough," Ciel spat barely pulling himself into a sitting position.

"May I be so bold as to ask why my Lord?"

"Why…what!" Ciel barked furiously pulling his wig off his head allowing the strands to pool in his lap.

"Why the dress? Or the makeup for that matter," Sebastian grinned.

"Shut it!" Ciel snapped turning away.

Sebastian bent down picking up the wig running his gloved fingers through its strands, "I was just curious."

"Tsk," looking away Ciel blushed slightly. "I spend twenty four hours a day playing the…the role of my Father's son. My mother who never had a daughter of her own gets rather lonely sometimes. It is no huge inconvenience to take a few hours out every couple months to…play the daughter she never had."

"My bocchan is so kind to parents who do not warrant it," despite how Ciel had phrased it, Sebastian was certain any mother who was crazy enough to dress her only son up like little girl was also crazy enough to punish him if he refused.

Ciel looked away without saying anything.

"Another question if I may…"

"What?" he asked exhaustedly climbing off his bed he fumbled over to his dresser in an attempt to remove the makeup on his face.

"What on earth were you doing upstairs at a Shadow Party?"

"What do you know of Shadow Parties?" he demanded, his face hidden behind the towel he was using to wipe off the makeup.

"A Shadow Party, it's where noble men wait inside near complete darkness, and the noble women paint their lips with radium sneaking in one by one. It's supposed to be a sensual game where you feel out another and have blinded sex with the first person you touch. That way when they leave no one knows who was with whom; it is meant to be erotic."

"How is that erotic?" he mumbled.

Smiling Sebastian walked up behind him grabbing the cloth he quickly tied it around Ciel's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I am answering your question bocchan," Sebastian said softly. "Whenever you take away one of a human's senses the others become heightened. Smell, touch…"

With that Sebastian ran the back of his finger up Ciel's neck making him shiver. "The darkness, it is meant to be thrilling, the anticipation of where and what will be touched or kissed next."

Ciel pulled away ripping off the blindfold. "Well it's not!" he spat furiously turning away.

"So, now, what were you doing there?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Sorry?" Sebastian asked. Not certain he had heard him right.

"Elizabeth tricked me, well… she tricked Robin. Apparently she got it in her head I was seeing Robin behind her back. So she was trying to destroy her."

"That doesn't sound like Elizabeth," Sebastian commented picturing the cute young girl in his mind. How could such a cute little thing ever dream of hurting another person?

"That's not the point," Ciel said seating himself on his bed. "She was willing to go so far as to break the spirit of a young girl who threatened to get in the way of her plans to marry me. She saw an obstacle and she destroyed it."

Suddenly Ciel grinned. "I can't imagine a more perfect bride for me can you?"

"…"

"If my pieces aren't willing to destroy the other pieces that threaten to get in our way, then what use would I have for them?" he added more to himself than Sebastian. Then he stood up. "Listen my mother is still at the party. Have someone inform her that I went home. Tell her I wasn't feeling well or something."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes."

"Then get back to my Father," Ciel demanded.

"Yes my Lord," he bowed. Happy that Ciel was at least offering him a few more orders than normal.

* * *

**Alright, I have some things to explain about the story on some very good points a reviewer brought up. So first off, the demons are not in love with their contracted souls. Demons (in this story at least) are incapable of feeling such an emotion mainly because they have never had an opportunity or need of such emotion before. We must understand that Demons are masters of words, and can confess love all day long while feeling nothing of the kind. The three demons are claiming love for their contracted souls but since they can't actually feel love they are mistaking it for something they think is love.**

**It's similar to the way we as humans can get excited about having their favorite meal for dinner. How many times have humans said, "I love spegetti, or shrimp or whatever you love?" They do not mean that they are literally in love with their food. Unless they're crazy. XP**

**If all three of their contracts were to end tomorrow, all three demons would probably think back on Ciel, Lizzy, and Alois as being nothing more than just "An incredible meal that they rather enjoyed."**

**There will be one chapter which will truly switch the demons desire for them from "meal," to possible "lover." Though Sebastian is thinking about the rules of Hell that state interspecies coupling is against the law. The terms of that law means that mating with human's is against the law, but just having sex (as humans know it) isn't. He thinks that's what is happening because he has never felt this way about any of his contracted souls in the past. He would love sex anyway because sex is the closest you can get to tasting a soul without actually eating it. I explain the "lover," in quotations above as a demon's desiring to be with and follow their contracted souls without the desire to ever see an end to it. Which is possibly the greatest commitment a demon could give to a contracted soul especially since [[SPOILER ALERT!]] "in the anime," Sebastian detested the idea when he was stuck contracted to Ciel forever.**

**I hope this explains it a little better, and perhaps now some gaps in the story have been cleared up. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/ and or alerted this story. I am enjoying writing it as I hope you're enjoying reading. Until next chapter…**


	11. Cerulean Blue

**This is the story of three children bound by status, the honor behind their name, and ownership to parents who abuse them. Though the tables turn when their scarred souls bring demons to their side to even the odds. Things only become more complicated when three demons learn to do the impossible..., love.**

* * *

Ciel's mother hand not been pleased that Ciel had left early and his mother had scolded him when she got back. Though all she did was yell a bit and storm upstairs. Ciel made sure to go to bed early. Baron Kelvin would be arriving in the morning and he had to make sure he was well rested for his arrival. He did not like the Baron who had a rather disgusting obsession with him, even when he was little before he had started hating his father.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"Daddy," Ciel said running over to him. Lord Phantomhive smiled as Ciel grabbed his jacket.

"Oh he's adorable," said the woman Vincent was talking to. "I'll bet he will grow up to be so handsome after all, he looks just like you…"

"No please don't say that," Vincent said smiling. "Everything good about Ciel he surely got from his mother."

"Isn't that sweet," the woman said fawning over the sight of Vincent (whom she appeared to have a crush on).

"My Lord this is Baron Kelvin," said his father's friend introducing him.

Vincent looked down at his son, "Introduce yourself," he said kindly. A nature he did not often show in recent years.

"My name is Ciel," Ciel said smiling up at him.

Ciel often recalled this age as the time when he still believed parents were there to love and protect you. To keep you safe and chase away nightmares, he had so love his family then, and the world had seemed so bright and hopeful.

He recalled how Baron Kelvin's face has lit up at the sight of him. He had reached out and patted his head, touching his hair. It had been weird though for he had felt his hair for an abnormally long amount of time and Ciel nervously had recoiled against his father's side clutching his arm.

The Baron had seemed hurt by that, but there was a strange look in his eyes. Something fearful… It was the first time he had ever been afraid of an adult.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Ciel waited outside on the steps to greet him he felt nervous and he wondered why. Baron Kelvin was surely not as much of a threat as say his father, or other nobles that could come and visit. Though, a man he had feared as a child was coming to visit. He supposed that that fear had never quite fully escaped him.

_Calm down_, he thought, angry at himself for being so pathetic. _He's obsessive but he's no threat. He should be easy to manipulate_.

He saw the carriage pull up and Ciel took a deep breath. The Baron's servant jumped down from the top and opened the door where he stepped out and smiled. "Ciel," he said softly, his eyes lighting up the same as they had done that day.

"Hello Sir," Ciel said politely. "I have—"

Suddenly the Baron wrapped his arms around him in a hug and Ciel froze hating to be touched. He felt the Baron's hand reach up and touch his hair, "You have grown a bit from the last time I saw you."

"Um…" Ciel said nervously trying to push him away but without being rude.

"Shall we… shall we go inside?" he said before leading the way up the steps.

"My apologies that my father couldn't be here," Ciel said.

"No need to apologize at all," he said smiling. "I am more than happy just meeting with you."

Ciel and the Baron sat down to a meal. His mother hadn't wanted to join even though Ciel had really hoped she would so he wouldn't have to be entirely alone with him. Their dinner passed with the discussion of business nothing too eventful.

His father had made a point of suggesting the Ciel have the Baron listen to a record he had recently purchased. Ciel had placed it in the player when they were sharing after dinner tea and moved the needle so the sound began to play.

"My father said he really wished for you to hear this song," Ciel explained taking his seat again he sipped the tea Maylene had made. It wasn't bad but Sebastian would have done a better job. The words in the song began and it was an elegantly sounding woman who was singing…

…_We head to the dances tying up our best shoe…_

"Ah the music is beautiful," he said swaying back and forth slightly to it. "But… you're not how I thought you would be."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

…_with bows and curtsies they say how do you do…_

"Well I thought you would be more like you were, but you don't seem near as happy or content. Is something wrong?"

Ciel looked up at him, "No nothing is wrong."

…_with light hearts and graces they're dancing by two…_

"Well then, how about after tea we go to town and you can give me a tour of Funtom."

"No, it's such a long drive…" Ciel said. "If you want we could do something here."

…_spinning in dresses of cerulean blue…_

Ciel gasped suddenly thinking… _Oh Dad, you didn't_…

He looked up at the Baron and smiled. "To Funtom we go then!" he said jumping up and rather childishly he ran around the table taking the Baron by his arm and pulling him from his chair. "C'mon!" he said laughing like he were six years old again.

He ordered Maylene to bring the carriage and she was rather surprised to see him so…happy.

When it pulled up the two of them climbed in and Tanaka drove.

"To Funtom!" Ciel said smiling. "I can't wait for you to see all of my Daddy's new toys."

"What is your favorite toy Ciel?" he asked smiling.

"Anything cuddly of course," Ciel said cheerfully.

"Um…" the Baron suddenly looked nervous. "Ciel… may I touch your hair?"

Ciel blinked and smiled grabbing the Baron's hand he let the palm of it slide slowly up the side of his face until it touched his hair. "Baron, you are welcome to touch me anytime you please."

* * *

"Look at that!" Elizabeth's father cheered as Vincent shot a bird from the sky without so much as a second's preparation to line up the shot.

"This is so tiresome," Lord Transy said huffing as they hiked after Vincent's kill. Of all of the people there, Lord Trancy was the most overweight so he was having a hard time of it.

"There we are, look at that…" Vincent said spotting a deer just over the hill a ways.

"Alois have you ever killed an animal?" Vincent asked.

"No," he lied.

"Come over here, I'll teach you how to shoot," he said.

"Uh…" Alois blinked glancing back at his father who was back down the trail a ways Claude was walking beside him putting on a false sense of pretending to care.

"C'mon, a man isn't a man unless he can shoot. Get over here," he whispered so the deer would not be startled.

He had Alois stand in front of him and showed him how to hold the gun. He lifted his arms and helped him steady it. It was weird being this close to Ciel's father, and Vincent leaned close so his lips were next to his ear. "Line it up, and aim at his heart."

Alois did staring down the barrel.

"I heard you and him last night," Vincent whispered.

Alois felt as though his stomach had just fallen through the floor, and had started lowering the gun to look at him when Vincent held it back up straight. "Don't draw attention," he said softly. "I wanted to tell you that I can end it. Your father is a weak man who is influenced by me greatly. I could easily convince him to sign your inheritance over to you and if you swear your loyalty to my name I will make it happen…"

Alois blinked he couldn't even focus on the deer right then. Just what the hell was Vincent saying…

"You can think about it, but pledge your loyalty to me and my name as well, and you can be released from this hell you're in…" he said smiling. "Come now, we don't have all day... If you're going to shoot, then shoot."

Alois frowned looking again at the deer. Slowly he pulled the trigger and…

Vincent leaned forward, "…and in exchange I will kill him."

*BANG*

The deer ran a few steps before falling. Alois was breathing hard, he turned to look at Vincent who was smiling a smile very similar to the one he would see Ciel wear.

Vincent turned as Lord Trancy came clamoring up the hill huffing, "Lord Trancy, your son just killed a deer. You should be proud of him, he handles a gun like a man."

A final glance his way and Vincent began walking after the deer, leaving Alois not knowing what to think…

* * *

"Aren't they beautiful!?" Ciel asked pulling one of their large fluffy rabbits close to him. "So soft!"

"They are very nice," he said just as cheerfully.

The Baron looked to Ciel who was suddenly clutching one of the animals looking as though he were about to cry.

"Ciel what on earth is wrong?" he asked looking worried.

"I'm sorry, I… The whole reason for today was to deceive you… I'm sorry…" he said burying his face into the bunny's head.

"Ciel," he said softly approaching a few steps. Just as many as Ciel backed up.

"My father wanted me to convince you to turn your companies over to him… But… I'm scared. If I can't convince you I'll… He will…"

The Baron blinked. Ciel was close to tears, and he felt like his heart was breaking.

"He will hurt me again," Ciel said tearfully…

"No," the Baron gasped shocked.

"I'm sorry…" Ciel said letting the rabbit fall.

"Ciel… what has he done to you?" he asked fearfully.

Ciel looked around making sure no one was watching and he unbuttoned his shirt and jacket letting it fall around his shoulders and he turned revealing the scars from when Sebastian had whipped him.

"It hurts so much," Ciel said. "I don't want to go through it again…"

"Don't worry Ciel," Baron said softly turning him around and taking his hand falling to his knees. Ciel held his shirt on by one hand looking down at him with a look of surprise. "I will give your father all my companies if it means he won't hurt you. I would never let you get hurt!"

Ciel lowered his head, and looked up again tears in his eyes but a smile as well. Much like the one he had worn when Baron Kelvin had first met him. "Thank you so much Baron, I am indebted to you…"

"Nonsence," Baron said smiling. "Your happiness is enough for me. If you ever wish it, you could come to my manor. I would be so kind to you Ciel, I would treat you as delicately as a doll and ensure no one ever hurt you again."

"My father would never allow me to leave," Ciel said softly, but your words are more than enough to make me happy. "Thank you."

They left shortly after that riding back to Ciel's manor. Ciel laying across the seat his head on the Baron's leg as the man stroked his hair the whole ride back. The Baron was happy clearly. Even though he had lost his companies he didn't seem to care. Stroking Ciel's hair seemed enough of an exchange for him. He was so happy.

And Ciel was…

* * *

Vincent and Sebastian returned late following day, and Rachel came running down the stairs to greet her husband. Sebastian immediately went upstairs to see Ciel. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly to find Ciel asleep on his bed. Sebastian smiled, Ciel's soul reached his nostrils and he took in a deep breath of his greatest desire.

"He's asleep?" Maylene said smiling she was passing through on the way to the laundry room. "He had a full day with the Baron yesterday, and he's slept most of the day today. I haven't seen him that happy in a while…"

Sebastian blinked. Happy? He thought Ciel didn't like the Baron. Sebastian walked over to Ciel covering him up with the blanket. He figured he might as well prepare some things for tomorrow so he began to set out Ciel's clothes.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said sitting up rubbing his uncovered eye. "You're back."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said.

"How did the trip go?"

"As well as can be expected," Sebastian informed him holding and outfit in his arms. "Your father has arranged a meeting with a foreign diplomat and has officially been given a task by the Queen and he would like you to accompany him in solving it. The suit I have picked out for you for tomorrow is one of Cerulean Blue. I thought it would complement my young master's eyes. First impressions can mean everything and I think this outfit will make a good one," Sebastian said softly setting it on the chair nearby.

Ciel swung his feet over the bed slowly and noise cause Sebastian to turn.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. "If you don't like it I can pick out something different.

"It's not that," Ciel said softly.

"What is it then?"

"Sebastian, what was your first impression of me?"

"An intelligent child who has endured torture that would make a grown man go insane," he said plainly. "And the scent of your soul took my breath away."

Ciel walked up to him slowly. "Does it still?" he asked standing on the tips of his toes his forehead to rest on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian blinked. Not entirely sure what his Lord's body language was implying. Had he been any random human Sebastian would know immediately what it meant. Though his master was such a peculiar human that it was quite possible he could mean something entirely different than his actions showed.

"Bocchan, you are acting strange."

"What a thing to say," Ciel murmured drawing back he pulled lose the string of his bow tie allowing his collar to fall open just a little, just enough to tease and tempt his demon servant. "How about we play a little game Sebastian?"

"What sort of game?" he asked curiously.

"For tonight, you are to do anything sexually that you wish to me. That's an order."

"I think that would be a foolish action for a servant to take," Sebastian answered.

"C'mon," Ciel said smiling putting his arms around Sebastian's neck and smiling up at him. Slowly he leaned up kiss him. Sebastian turned his head last minute. Causing his young bocchan to pout slightly.

"It is fine, I am sure your neck will be just as delectable as you your lips," Ciel said pulling Sebastian's tie loose and kissing his neck softly.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said pushing him back. What was the cause of this?

Ciel went over to the bed laying down. He turned so he was looking up at Sebastian propped up on his arms. "Come here Sebastian, undress me for bed."

"Bocchan—" Sebastian said a bit more sternly than before.

"That's an order Sebastian," Ciel snapped. "It is also my order that you service me tonight."

"Bocchan?"

"I know you're not denying a director order, are you Sebastian?"

He smiled. "Of course not Bocchan."

With that he walked over seating himself on the bed. Ciel smiled placing his shoed foot on Sebastian's lap. Getting the hint Sebastian untied Ciel's shoes one by one letting them fall to the floor. Feeling warmer than was comfortable Ciel removed his own jacket throwing it down beside his shoes. He unbuttoned his shirt one by one agonizingly slow for Sebastian who watched the creature he was too worried to touch. Ciel let his shirt slide off his shoulder's letting the folds rest at his elbows. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and running his fingertips down the back of Sebastian's collar to his chest where he reached down his shirt allowing himself to explore the body of his servant. Sebastian remained still continuing to wonder just what had come over his young master, and resisting his urge to touch him back.

"Come now Sebastian kiss me, that's an order. I want to feel good… the way only a demon could make one feel…"

"My Lord you're—"

The door opened and Vincent Phantomhive stood in the doorway. Sebastian glared. Damn, he sighed. This would take quite a bit of skill to explain. Though it appeared to require less than he thought for upon seeing him Ciel backed off suddenly looking quite timid and he began to shake to some extent. Honestly this swift change alarmed Sebastian more than how Ciel had been acting before.

Ciel pulled his white shirt so it covered his right shoulder but only just. "Have you come to play too Father?" he asked an underlining tone of fear echoing in every syllable.

"Bocchan," Sebastian whispered softly leaning forward to console him but he recoiled instantly as though Sebastian were about to hit him.

"You said Cerulean Blue?" Lord Vincent snapped at Sebastian.

He climbed off the bed glaring back. Had he? He racked his brain. "I suppose I did. What does that matter though?"

"Because," Lord Vincent said walking over to Ciel. "It's the code word that turns Ciel's training on."

"What?"

"Ciel has been trained that at the sound of those words to analyze the person he is with, and within minutes takes on the personality of the other's deepest desire. When there is more than one person in the room. He automatically picks up on the person who is of the highest class and switches to be the object of their deepest desire. Hence his change upon my entering." Ciel remained still, his body shaking slightly. Lord Phantomhive placed his hand below Ciel's chin tilting his face up to look at him. The expression upon Ciel's face was one of fear, and the corner of his eyes held the remnants of tears. At the sight, Sebastian's eyes widened in shock, having never expected to see such an expression on the face of his young master.

"At my mercy, fearful of my power, terrified at the consequences of disobeying me," he said softly smiling. "He has already taken on the personality of a person of my deepest desires."

Ciel let out a weak sob he had been holding back and blinked, the tears being able to cling no longer cascaded down his cheeks into the palm of his father's hand which still held his face aloft. A small part of Sebastian's demonic nature found this weakness of his Lord's amusing, but at the same time the sight of his contracted soul releasing tears from his eyes was the last straw for Sebastian.

Without properly thinking he slapped Lord Vincent's hand away.

"I would think you were better than Lord Trancy," he spat.

"Don't look at me like that," Vincent snapped. "I wouldn't dream of doing something like that to my only child. It's merely how I have paid for him to act."

"Then how do you bring him back?" Sebastian asked.

"Never mind," Lord Vincent said. "You already know one of the codes. I don't need you learning the other. When he goes to sleep tonight he will wake up with his personality again. You can just have fun until then. Consider it a perk of the job, but don't make a habit of it. This is for one night only..."

"…"

"You may not approve Sebastian, but someday the skills he has will come in very handy for me," he explained.

"Tsk," he turned back to Ciel knowing there would be no use in arguing.

"Well then, goodnight Ciel," he said before he left the room.

Ciel remained cowering like a child until the door was closed. Immediately his face tilted up and he smiled.

"I thought he would never leave, at last my attention is back on you. Come along, I believe we were in the middle of a game. I order you to get back over here," just like that his personality had changed again. It was honestly very strange.

Sebastian sighed. He desired to be commanded by his Lord. Sure enough Ciel had given more orders to him in this single night than he had in all the time Sebastian and he had shared a contract. Truly, Ciel had become the embodiment of his desire.

"Bocchan, my apologies. In your current state I have to deem you incapable of commanding me. Forgive me. If you still desire this when your mind has returned I will of course be happy to fulfill it. Until then," he said before hitting him on the back of the neck, an appropriate pressure point to render his young bocchan unconscious without harming him. He laid him down on his bed.

* * *

Ciel awoke the next morning infuriated. How dare his father have shared such information with Sebastian! Had he not come in Ciel could have played it off like he hadn't been feeling well and therefore acted strangely. "Damn him," Ciel cursed.

At least he could still pretend as though he did not recall last night. Even though his own consciousness had been coherent through it all. _Trapped in a body that whispers only approval while silently screaming for an end_, it was the curse of his training...

* * *

**It has indeed been a long time. I hope you all like the latest update. Sorry for such a delay...**


End file.
